


Темный трон

by Dul



Series: Иной мир, проблемы те же (ну, почти)... [2]
Category: Naruto, W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Philosophy, Psychology, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dul/pseuds/Dul
Summary: Когда-то новый мир был непонятен и неизвестен. Когда-то надо было решать, что делать дальше, но те времена давно прошли, и неизвестность закончилась.Теперь, по прошествию нескольких лет, впереди ожидает поставленная цель, до которой стоит еще добраться, но ведь главное, что она есть. Но ведь впереди еще и ожидает встреча с подругой, которую не видел уже очень давно...





	1. Пролог

_**Спустя два с половиной года** _

Цунаде Сенджу молча любовалась закатом, позволив себе немного расслабиться, пока была такая возможность, ведь в связи со всем произошедшим за последние полтора года она очень сильно устала. Не то чтобы было так заметно, но все же это было действительно так.  
А закаты на острове, что когда-то был центром клана её бабки Узумаки, были действительно великолепны. И, любуясь ими, Химе погибшего клана, или почти погибшего, могла позволить себе предаться воспоминаниям о том, какой она когда-то была дурочкой и как же глупо себя вела по отношению к бабушке, пытавшейся вбить в её дурную голову хоть немного знаний. Впрочем, после того как Узумаки были почти полностью уничтожены, а в жизни её бабки появилась маленькая Куши-чан, той стало не до неё. Но это были дела далекого прошлого...

«Пф, вот теперь пускай поймет, какого было мне... — небольшая мстительная мысль вызывала появление оскала у женщины, которая уже в красках представляла, как Джирайя будет ухаживать за их дочерью, которая только что проснулась и просила поесть. — Вот еще, удумал сбежать с острова! Сначала натворил, а после в кусты...»  
Вроде бы Цунаде, как и любая другая мать, должна была бы уже направиться в дом, чтобы покормить малышку, да только там была еще и Шизуне, с которой она разделила свои обязанности. Та также родила крепенькую девочку, да и второй раз успела забеременеть. Сама же Сенджу к этому не стремилась, она уже давно не такая молодая, какой хотела казаться, да и роды слишком сильно ударили по ней.  
«Ну ничего... через пару лет я приведу себя в порядок, и тогда у кого-то начнутся трудовые будни...» — с трудом сдержавшись, чтобы не рассмеяться, женщина перевела взгляд на огромный водоворот, который был отлично виден с облюбованной ею скалы.

 

******

Многое можно вспомнить о том, что случилось за прошедшее время, но сама Химе клана Сенджу ни о чем не жалела, хотя ей и было немного обидно, что наследию её предков скоро подойдет конец, но то была не её вина. Во всяком случае, никто бы не смог её обвинить за произошедшее в последние несколько месяцев её правления, а также все те проблемы, что последовали после того, как им с Шизуне под покровом ночи пришлось фактически бежать после сигнала от верных ей АНБУ.  
Да уж, многое случилось за тот короткий промежуток времени с ухода Джирайи и Хинаты на «долгосрочную миссию» и до не такой уж и удачной «отставки». Нет, может быть, она бы и смогла удержать власть и честно пыталась это сделать, но, почти не имея союзников, совершить это было почти невозможно. Да и что она могла сделать, не имея за спиной сильных учеников или клан, который помог бы и поддержал. Или же фигуры, равные по силе джинчурики. Пускай думать так было не слишком правильно, ведь Наруто нельзя было называть фигурой, но на глобальной доске политики это действительно было так.  
Сама Цунаде и так просидела в кресле намного дольше, чем можно было даже предположить, стараясь успеть до часа Х как можно больше сделать. Теперь же оставалось надеяться на то, что её инициативы не будут забыты и Коноха проживет немного дольше.

Могла ли Цунаде винить Данзо за его жажду власти? На самом деле, нет, и не делала этого, лишь жалея о том, что человека, у которого они когда-то учились, уже давно не все в порядке с головой, как и у их почившего учителя. Видимо, три прошедшие войны не лучшим образом сказались на его разуме. А ведь когда-то Шимура Данзо был одним из немногих людей, кого она искренне уважала, к тому же он помогал Хирузену их тренировать. Объяснял то, что не стали объяснять в клане, хотя после ей и перепадало по заднице от любимой бабули, когда она начинала с той спорить.  
Когда-то Шимура Данзо был приятным в общении человеком, хорошим наставником, который мог объяснить многие непонятные им вещи. Он был одним из тех, кто натаскивал их тройку, когда её дед, Тобирама Сенджу, был слишком занят делами. Да вот только в том, что он немного тронулся головой, был также виноват её дед. Цунаде помнила и Хашираму Сенджу, пускай и не так хорошо, как Тобираму, но все же помнила, и сейчас, взглянув с высоты прожитых ею лет, она могла сказать, что, несмотря на великое дело, которое они делали вместе, оба были теми еще мудаками и лицемерами.  
Если Первый Хокаге наплевал на все договоренности и предал своего друга, заняв кресло Хокаге, из-за чего в деревне до недавнего времени всегда оставалась напряженность, а в те времени Коноха просто лишилась одного из своих сильнейших шиноби, то Тобирама... Ох, как же она стала ненавидеть своего двоюродного деда... В отличие от Хаширамы, который просто потерялся в своей стране, далекой от реалий их мира, то его брат был той еще редкостной скотиной. Гениальной сумасшедшей тварью! Двинутым на всю голову мудаком, из-за своих страхов почти разрушившим все, что создавал его брат!  
И именно из-за его действий Коноха стала такой, какой она стала. Именно из-за Тобирамы и его отношения к Учихам их чуть не уничтожили во время Второй великой войны Шиноби. Ведь именно во время той войны их селению переломали хребет, и восстановить его так и не получилось.

Коноха строилась на мощи кланов, собравшихся под единым началом. Сила их селения была в возможностях кланов! В Сенджу, которые буквально могли поднять мертвого с постели и отправить дальше в бой. В Учиха, ведомых своей жаждой крови бросавшиеся в бой и уничтожавшие все на своем пути, после чего их штопали Сенджу. В Хьюгах, которые благодаря своим глазам столько раз вытаскивали их из глубокой задницы. Что уж говорить об Узумаки, которые, хотя и числились всего лишь союзниками, на самом деле были тем самым гарантом, который помог собраться всем остальным кланам.  
Когда-то Мито Узумаки рассказывала ей эту историю, и выходило так, что мало кто хотел идти под пяту двух извечных врагов. Многие кланы просто боялись это сделать, поскольку всегда был риск того, что на очень маленькой территории могла начаться война. В таком случае Сенджу и Учиха перемололи всех, кто просто находился бы рядом, особенно учитывая таких монстров, как Хаширама и Мадара. И тогда Узумаки стали гарантом того, что в первые годы будет мир. Именно они ставили барьеры, защищавшие территории кланов от подобного. А тот факт, что они жили в своей собственной деревне, был своеобразной гарантией.  
Нара, Яманака, Акимичи, Абураме, Инузука, Курама и многие другие кланы вливались в молодое селение, подчиняясь более сильным кланам, но все же оставаясь каждый немного отдельно. Все прочие Какурезато брали количеством, Коноха — качеством. Что и показала Первая Война. Но вот кресло Хокаге занял Тобирама Сенджу, и все начало проваливаться в глубокую жопу.

Не имея возможности во время беременности уделять много времени себе, а также наблюдая за ученицей, которая делала огромные успехи, Цунаде только и оставалось, что вспоминать и анализировать все то, что она знала. Особенно на последних месяцах беременности. Тогда-то она и поняла, что, несмотря на всю ситуацию, приход к власти Сарутоби Хирузена был не спусковым крючком, скорее — первыми камнями того обвала, в скором времени поглотившим Коноху.

Уже не так важно, какие решения принимал её дед, кроме одного — создания Корня АНБУ. Как оказалось, его создал вовсе не Шимура. Вернее, создал-то его как раз Данзо, но основателем был её дед, который просто не успел развить эту структуру в то, что существовало на данный момент.  
В последний месяц своего правления Годайме Хокаге больше времени уделяла информации из архивов и узнала столько всего, что это даже не смешно. Так, например, удалось узнать, что база Корня была построена за месяц до смерти деда. А первые шиноби, что и основали его костяк, начали занимать свои места только за полторы недели до его смерти. Точное местоположение выяснить не удалось, но это было уже неважно. Фактически сама основа была собрана перед тем, как Тобирама отправился на переговоры с Облаком, где и погиб, после чего его ученик, Шимура Данзо, занял место главы Корня. Таким образом, именно Данзо и был ответственным за создание этого подразделения, поскольку Тобирама просто не успел ничего сделать.

А после все начало проваливаться в пасть к Шинигами. Потеря Узумаки, гибель большого количества клановых, которые из-за политики Второго и Третьего сильно ослабли и уже не смогли выдержать войну. Тогда хребет Конохе переломали, и никто не стал ничего делать, чтобы исправить ситуацию. Как результат — от великих кланов на данный момент остался пшик. Хотя Хьюги могут сколь угодно долго кичиться своим величием, но она еще помнит те времена, когда этот клан был в пять раз больше, чем сейчас, и это не говоря о личной силе членов этого клана. Пускай Неджи и называют гением, но по меркам того времени, когда она была еще сопливой девчонкой, он был бы просто талантливым юношей. Что уж говорить о временах Войны Кланов, когда в бой шли действительно дети.

Что же касается Корня АНБУ, то его не зря боятся в Конохе и за её пределами. По сути, это подразделение стало личной армией Данзо, сумевшего собрать немалые силы под своей пятой, и все это при прямой поддержке кланов. В Корне всегда были представители кланов, но из-за того, что кланы сильно ослабли, даже Корню пришлось менять стратегию обучения, которая опять же была разработана лично Шимурой.  
Ну а после все лишь усугублялось и пришло к тому, из-за чего Цунаде пришлось бежать из Конохи, чтобы не устраивать заведомо проигрышный бой.

Из-за всего произошедшего Данзо немного поехал крышей, считая, что только он сможет действительно защитить Коноху. Учитывая, сколько теневых миссий было проведено с его одобрения или даже лично им разработанных, то это и неудивительно. Что уж говорить, что Шимура был отчасти виноват в гражданской войне в Кири. Ягура двинулся крышей, с этим никто не спорит, но гражданская война могла бы закончиться намного раньше, если бы не Данзо.  
После смерти Хирузена его уже никто не мог остановить или же притормозить, учитывая тот факт, что советники были на его стороне. И, хотя Цунаде села в кресло и нацепила на себя шапку деда, власть ей давал «стоявший» за спиной Наруто. Никто не захотел попытаться устроить игру, не зная того, что мог выкинуть Узумаки, особенно после того, как он в одиночку смог остановить Шукаку. Таким образом стабильность её власти и поддерживалась. После произошедшего, Цунаде просто начала терять нити, за которые могла бы дергать.  
Да, кланы не хотели видеть Данзо в кресле Хокаге, да вот только и её они больше терпеть были не готовы, поскольку прекрасно осознавали, на что она способна. А уж если бы вернулись Джирайя да Хината, которая числилась их ученицей... Хьюга же на происходящее просто закрыли глаза, как это сделал и Данзо, словно забыв о них после побега. Впрочем, надо признать, что такое развитие событий полностью устроило женщину, ведь она получила намного больше, чем потеряла.

Спустя всего лишь месяц после того, как Цунаде и Шизуне присоединились к Джирайе и Хинате, она, в очередной раз напившись, все же сдалась и оказалась затянута в постель одним старым извращенцем.  
В свое время Цунаде сделала все, чтобы её никто не смог заставить выйти замуж, да вот только восстановить репродуктивные функции организма, когда сама же их и отключила, да еще и медику такого уровня, как она, было слишком легко. Как результат — всего одна ночь разврата, за которую один отшельник слишком утомился, и вот она беременна. Правда, Сенджу узнала об этом только через две недели во время очередной диагностики своего организма.  
Никто бы не смог обвинить её в желании просто побыть обычной женщиной и получить удовольствие от этого. Да и изменилась она за это время, решив не отказывать старому другу, особенно после всего произошедшего.

 

*****

Спустившись со скалы к их небольшому домику, Цунаде не смогла сдержать улыбки, наблюдая за тем, как Джирайя нянчился с двумя малышками, которых ему передала слегка уставшая Шизуне. Учитывая тот факт, что она вновь оказалась беременной, это и неудивительно.  
«Хех, теперь ему даже ради спортивного интереса не за кем подсматривать...» — ухмылка сама выползла на лицо женщины.  
— Ну что, во все горячие источники по пути сюда засунул свой нос?  
— Ц-Цунаде?.. —  
О да, Джирайя всегда чувствовал грядущие неприятности, и именно с такого тона у неё они и начинались. Но сейчас Сенджу была слишком довольна, чтобы что-то делать.  
— Успокойся... — Хмыкнув, женщина подошла и, поцеловав мужчину, который до сих пор пребывал в ступоре, забрала двух малышек. — Ох, совсем утомил их, старый развратник... Или это был твой хитрый план, чтобы добраться до одной молодой и наивной девушки?  
— Цунаде-сама!..  
Одним из самых любимых занятий у Сенджу было смущать ученицу, которой хотя уже и больше тридцати, да и мамой недавно стала, но она все еще смущалась, словно маленькая девочка.  
— Тихо ты, иначе разбудишь Мито-чан и Саю-чан. — Джирайя до сих пор пребывал в ступоре. — И да, старый ты развратник, не забудь поставить печати, раз уж совратил бедную девочку...  
И, оставив краснеющую парочку, Сенджу пошла в детскую, внутренне посмеиваясь, особенно от выражения лица Джирайи, который явно что-то почувствовал. Ну ничего, это сейчас ей ничего подобного нельзя, но еще полгода-год, и она приведет организм в порядок, и тогда кто-то будет молить о пощаде! Она слишком долго забывала о простых физиологических радостях, чтобы не пользоваться медицинскими техниками ради продления удовольствия.  
«Ну а если Шизуне вновь будет возмущаться, то... вновь немного увеличу Джирайе член, а ей — грудь...»  
Все же её собственная грудь — это не только генетика, но еще и медицинские техники! И так было почти у каждой куноичи в клане.

Что же касается Шизуне, то она всегда желала девочке счастья, правда, сама долгое время была потеряна в пьяном угаре и желании скрыться от боли. Но, после того как первая волна эмоций схлынула, одному старому извращенцу повезло, что его тогда не было рядом, она все же решилась подарить простого женского счастья и своей ученице. После чего всего лишь добавила несколько травок, и вот они уже все трое в одной постели, ведь она должна была проконтролировать, чтобы девочка все сделала правильно.  
Шизуне забеременела только через месяц после многих попыток.

«Интересно, как там Хина-тян? — уложив девочек и лишний раз проверив их состояние, Сенджу присела на кровать и, включив свет, решила почитать, к тому же её ученица явно поспешила воспользоваться ситуацией. — Зря я, что ли, собирала эти травки?»  
Как бы глупо это ни звучало, но Цунаде решила попробовать возродить клан Сенджу, и для этого ей придется постараться, как и одному старому развратнику, но у неё это вполне может получиться. Главное, только чтобы их никто не нашел, но сделать это в Узушио невозможно. Даже спустя столько лет после гибели клана на этот остров боялись соваться. А те, кто это делал, в скором времени погибали.  
В свое время нападение на Узушио лишили Кири и Кумо почти двух третьей всех их войск — такова была цена за уничтожение одного из великих кланов. Да и Камень тогда потерял многих, после чего остатки добивали подходившие на помощь силы Конохи.

После того как Цунаде и Шизуне присоединились к Джирайе, большую часть времени Сенджу уделяла их физическому состоянию, а также подтягивала Хинату. На её глазах маленькая Хьюга расцвела, превратившись из просто маленькой и милой девочки в настоящую красотку, за которой очень жаждал подсматривать Джирайя. Ну, правда, после того как эта милая девочка отбила ему яйца и чуть не отправила на тот свет, он почти перестал это делать. Нет, идиотов только могила исправит, но в каждый последующий раз тот хотя бы лучше подготавливался!  
Цунаде, Джирайя и Шизуне прикладывали огромные усилия в обучении Хинаты, даже смогли разработать специальные упражнения для усиления её глаз. Что уж говорить о жестокости тренировок, когда в большинстве своем девочка в конце валялась изломанной куклой?! Но после того, как её исцеляли, вновь и вновь делала все от себя зависящее, чтобы стать сильнее.  
И, в конце концов, у Хинаты все получилось, она даже смогла перегнать Цунаде! Казалось бы, немыслимый результат, но это было не так, далеко не так. Учитывая упорство девочки, а также то, с какой скоростью она впитывала знания, это был ожидаемый результат.

За то время, что Хината путешествовала только с Джирайей, она сильно изменилась, многое узнала, но этого явно было мало, именно по этой причине Сенджу и решилась предложить ей подобные тренировки. Хьюга согласилась, ведь ради того, чтобы потом быть полезной, она была готова почти на все.  
К сожалению, юную Хьюгу просто заклинило, совсем немного, но они пропустили этот момент, когда это произошло. В этом был виноват каждый из них, но в то время у них были и свои заботы. Цунаде и Шизуне были беременными, Джирайя часто отлучался, добывая сведения, а Хината, словно прекрасный бутон, начала раскрываться. Из-за всего, что свалилось на неё, и бесчеловечных тренировок она вбила себе в голову глупую идею. Впрочем, именно это и позволило ей не сойти с ума, когда учителя не замечали очевидного.

Тот факт, что Цунаде спокойно воспринимала рядом с Джирайей Шизуне, а также личные переживания Хинаты вкупе с клановым воспитанием, спаяли какую-то немного жуткую смесь. И все это под давлением непрекращающихся тренировок, которые стали только жестче после того, как они прибыли на Узушио, из-за чего юная Хьюга поставила себе цель быть идеальной для Наруто. Вот только кем идеальной?  
То ли девушкой, то ли оружием, то ли еще кем-то. Подобное им все же удалось слегка ослабить, но урон уже был нанесен. А если вспомнить о том, что было в Конохе, а точнее, в одной организации, то можно сказать, что они еще легко отделались. Отчасти это было связано с тем, что, пока она и Шизуне лечили Хинату после очередной тренировки, она слышала их разговоры о Корне и восприняла их на подсознательном уровне.  
Впрочем, после всего, что произошло в Конохе, Цунаде прикрыла глаза на это легкое сумасшествие. Главное, что Хината не стала вторым Гаем, или её не заклинило, как шиноби Корня, а все остальное она сможет пережить.

На самом деле, такого результата они в первую очередь смогли достичь только благодаря тому, что очень многое в Узушио, несмотря на шторм, случившийся в древности, а также мародерство и время, все же уцелело, а на ней стояла печать, которую когда-то поставила бабушка. Без неё они бы не смогли попасть на остров, во всяком случае, так легко.  
Здесь же Цунаде и произвела большую часть операций, слегка изменив юную Хьюгу. Она работала с её очагом чакры, суставами, костями, системой циркуляции чакры, нервной системой, спинным и головным мозгами. Да даже над волосами она поработала! Она полностью улучшила свою ученицу! Не забыв еще и над бьякуганом поработать — все же практика у Цунаде была очень обширной. Если бы могла, то так же бы сделала и с Шизуне, но и тогда, и теперь надо ждать, пока она родит, а после организм придет в себя после этого. Ну, и с репродуктивной системой Цунаде также поработала, так что в том случае, если Хината все же встретит Наруто, у неё не будет проблем с вынашиванием детей от него.  
Беременность — это серьезный стресс для куноичи, а если учитывать силу Узумаки, то это вдвойне опасно! Даже больше. Без хорошей поддержки медика Хьюга вполне может не пережить роды, а теперь, если что, Цунаде не будет беспокоиться за свою ученицу. Да и она подписала контракт со слизнями.  
Ну, была еще небольшая шалость, которую устроила Цунаде... За это ей было немного стыдно, но она просто не могла себя сдержать! Сенджу поработала над грудью своей ученицы! Шизуне в свое время отказалась, а зря, но здесь же...

«Хе-хе-хе...» — оторвавшись от чтения, женщина осмотрела крепко спавших малышек, после чего тихо встала и отправилась в их спальню, где сейчас разворачивалось интересное событие.  
В последнее время ей нравилось наблюдать за всем действом, раз уж она сама не могла принимать активное участие. Но ведь наблюдать-то никто не мешал!

Учитывая данные, у Хинаты и так-то должна была быть великолепная грудь, но Химе клана Сенджу решила немного помочь природе. Немножечко увеличила размер, которого та достигнет со временем, на максимум, который не будет влиять на её боевые возможности, подправила форму, увеличила чувствительность, и так немалую, будет той постоянная тренировка. Да озаботилась тем, что у Хинаты в свое время будет достаточно молока, чтобы прокормить детей. Все же Узумаки едят как не в себя, даже малыши.  
Ну и последними подарками их ученице были свитки с техниками. За подобное кто угодно убьет, но, если что, ей это когда-нибудь может пригодиться. Там были собраны не только лично её записи и трактаты по медицине и ядам, но также наработки Шизуне. Знания печатей от Джирайи и то, что смогла взять Цунаде здесь, на Узушио, которые не успели растащить, и все это было запечатано на кровь как Хинаты, так и Наруто, которую Сенджу хранила у себя. Так что взломать свитки просто не получится, скорее уничтожить.  
Еще некоторая часть учебных материалов была оставлена самой Хинате, чтобы она продолжала свое развитие.  
Сам же Жабий Саннин также поставил множество печатей на тело Хинаты, чтобы защитить её как от гендзютсу и менталистов, так и от простых физических атак. Ну, и еще кое-что добавил — ту часть информации по исследованиям, что вытащил с баз Орочимару. И вот со всем этим они отправили свою ученицу в Коноху, ведь она не оставила идею найти Наруто, раз тот еще жив. А единственное место, где подобное можно начать, — это Коноха. И все это благодаря очередному сумасшествию Данзо.

«Надеюсь, Коноха простоит достаточно долго, чтобы у тебя все получилось, Хината... — промелькнула мысль, но после была заменена на новую, все же они уже успели все обдумать и попрощаться. — Ох, кто-то стал немного опытнее...»  
Улыбка сама выползла на лицо Цунаде, когда она наблюдала за разворачивавшимся действом, подкрепляемом стонами удовольствия. Поле чего скинула с себя одежду и решила немного повеселиться. Ну, ей запрещены только секс-марафоны, но небольшое веселье не повредит.


	2. Глава 1: Сила, что не остановить... Часть 1я

Фобос Эсканор медленно потянулся, чувствуя, как по телу разливались магические потоки, чего с ним уже давно не было. Да что говорить, если его ядро за последние двенадцать лет еще ни разу не было полностью заполненным! Всегда были вещи, на которые приходилось тратить крохи магической энергии, что восстанавливалась далеко не так быстро, как хотелось бы, и даже небольшое озеро под замком не способно было помочь. Но спасибо повстанцам, которые помогли ему в этом нелегком деле, ведь без их помощи на жертвенных алтарях он бы точно погиб.  
На самом деле, это было довольно иронично, ведь те, кто так яростно жаждал его свергнуть, делали его только сильнее! Каждый ритуал так или иначе хоть немножечко передавал ему силы от жертвы, а не только восполнял почти всегда пустой резерв. В результате за многие годы и сотни ритуалов, а также более чем десять тысяч пущенных под нож Эсканор смог добиться того, чего никогда и не мечтал в детстве, хотя и цена у подобного способа была соответствующая.  
К несчастью, осознать, в какую же ловушку его заводила эта магия, удалось только едва ли год назад, когда все держалось на волоске, и лишь тот факт, что он все же решил себя проверить, помог избежать катастрофы. Правда, какая бы она тогда ни открылась, так никому и не была поведана, даже его другу, которого Фобос действительно начал подозревать в измене. Как бы глупо это ни звучало и о чем он даже не хотел ранее задумываться, но все выходило так, что он сам, Фобос Эсканор, Темный Принц Меридиана, стал чьей-то пешкой в игре.  
Воспоминания об этих моментах тут же избавили от слишком хорошего настроения с утра, и даже Аланна, которая покинула его покои буквально только что, вряд ли бы смогла вернуть хорошее расположение наследнику древнего рода.  
Так уж получилось, что магия, на которую он полагался долгие годы, была достаточно опасна, и об этом принц знал, да только в той информации, что была у него в руках, кто-то слишком правильно расставил акценты, скрывая самую опасную часть подобного ритуала и заставляя думать совершенно о других вещах. Ситуацию ухудшал еще и тот факт, что страница, на которой был описан ритуал, была заменена! Кто-то очень хорошо знал о его — Фобоса — способности к магии и потому сделал все так, чтобы молодой маг ничего не заметил.  
Неприятно осознавать тот факт, что являешься всего лишь пешкой в чьей-то игре, но еще неприятнее было узнать, что собственными руками приближал личное безумие, от которого удалось избавиться только чудом, а также благодаря ритуальному залу — спасибо своевременным поставкам металла от неожиданного союзника, который удалось завершить, сохранив абсолютную секретность.  
Страшно даже представить, что бы он мог совершить, если бы в таком состоянии мог встретиться с сестрой, чье местоположение на Земле удалось определить с точностью до города буквально пару декад назад. И теперь мужчина раздумывал над тем, как же ему следовало поступить дальше.

 

*************************

«После избавления дворца от одной наглой старухи здесь стало намного легче жить...» — сейчас, чувствуя магические потоки родного замка, как когда-то в детстве, мужчина не мог не признать, что эта старая тварь, которую он обнаружил только чудом, действовала слишком хорошо.  
Спокойный, тихий шаг уже успел насторожить стражников, которые вытягивались в струнку, стоило только принцу показаться у них в поле зрения. Что поделать, если слуги за столько лет успели отлично научиться чувствовать настроение своего хозяина. И об этом факте уже наверняка знали все в замке.  
«Надеюсь, ни у одного из этих идиотов не промелькнет мысль навредить ей...»  
Люди — идиоты, особенно если они собираются в толпу. Эсканор это признавал, хотя и тяжело было принять это же мнение на собственный счет, ведь собственная глупость и слепота не давали ему видеть всей картины целиком.  
— Мой Князь... — Седрик стоял, преклонив колено, и обратился к нему, стоило только последнему члену династии Эсканоров на Меридиане войти в тронный зал.  
— У меня есть для тебя задание, мой друг, — начал говорить мужчина, даже не дойдя до трона, остановившись рядом с тем, кого он когда-то называл другом. «Истинный змей... это даже немного символично...» — Теперь мы уверены в том, в каком городе находится моя сестра. — Фобос никак не показал того, о чем на самом деле думал в этот момент.  
— Это радостная весть, — медленно встал Седрик, довольно улыбаясь.  
— Да, и ты знаешь, что тебе предстоит сделать. — Рука легла на плечо змея. — Верни мою сестру, — ухмыльнувшись на этом слове, Эсканор «показал» свое отношение к тому, что он на самом деле думал, — в наш мир. Но ты не должен забывать и о своих обязанностях как мой Первый советник.  
— Пришло плану вступить в завершающую стадию...  
Сказав это, оборотень поспешил покинуть тронный зал, а Правитель мира медленно подошел к огромному окну, через которое он взглянул на столицу, расположившуюся под замком.

*************************

Иногда принять правду очень тяжело и неприятно, но это надо сделать, чтобы просто двигаться вперед, и Фобосу пришлось на это пойти, ведь иначе его ждал крах. Мужчине так и не удалось выяснить, кто же стоял за той старухой, которая долгие годы отравляла его жизнь и почти наверняка была именно той, кто убил его родителей.  
Она жила в замке задолго до его рождения и, судя по всем косвенным данным, вела его за ручку, так же как и аристократов. Кто-то начал свою игру вокруг него, и это точно не были старики из Совета Кандракара — уж их стиль он быстро смог бы определить. Как бы глупо это ни звучало, но те, кто стоял на стороне совета, действовали почти всегда одинаково, используя схожие по принципу построения чары, которые можно найти только у их союзников. Заметить подобное почти невозможно, только если ты не маг, у которого очень хорошо развита чувствительность, а также не имея перед собой два плетения, которые хоть и выглядят почти идентично, но только если смотреть на перенесенное плетение на бумаге. Если же проекцию заклинания подвесить в воздухе, сделав её объемной, то различия станут видны тут же.  
Пришлось приложить немыслимые усилия, чтобы добиться подобного результата, но они того стоили, в следствие чего Эсканор стал немного сильнее своего врага. Что еще более приятно, так это то, что Принц был единственным в их мире, кто мог подобное сделать. Хотя, если смотреть правде в глаза, то все это лишь способ потешить свою гордыню, тогда как надо изо всех сил пытаться воскресить то, что осталось от магов.  
Смешно подумать, но за дюжину лет после похищения его сестры, магов в их мире почти не осталось. Точнее будет сказать, что магов-людей почти не осталось, если забыть про кучу недоучек вроде Аннис Бертрэйд. Магов у других рас осталось еще достаточно, но все же стоило понимать, что магия у каждого вида своя собственная, и немного различалась.  
Именно по этой причине множество молодых магов, будучи уверенными в собственном превосходстве над остальными, погибали, когда пытались использовать некоторые специфические заклятия. Сколько таких «умников» погибло, даже считать не хотелось, и это не говоря уже о том, что каждая такая потеря больно била по всему их миру.

*************************

«Интересно, что же ты задумал, Седрик?..»  
Когда-то оборотень, занимавший должность Первого советника, был его другом. Тогда они были молоды, наивны; на самом деле, это даже немного смешно, особенно сейчас.  
— Миранда, я знаю, что ты здесь...  
Казалось бы, фраза была сказана в пустоту, и если бы в зале находился кто-то еще, то он непременно бы удивился подобному поведению князя, но сейчас Правитель мира был «один» в огромном помещении.  
— Хозяин...  
По стене медленно сполз еще один оборотень — его первое творение, к сожалению, не совсем удачное. В последние несколько месяцев девочка предпочитала проводить все свое время в этом облике, который считала «истинным».  
«Обязательно нужно где-нибудь записать, что при магических опытах следует выбирать кого-то постарше, чем маленькие дети...» — Темный Принц внутренне поморщился, однако на его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, после чего величественно поднялся по ступенькам к своему трону, где так же, не торопясь, занял его.  
— Будь любезна, прими другой облик.  
Еще одной существенной проблемой подобного облика, у которого даже не существовало лица, была невозможность хоть что-то по нему прочитать, да и отслеживать реакцию сразу четырех глаз бывало крайне трудно. Пускай за долгие годы его воспитанница и научилась скрывать как свои мысли, так и эмоции за маской, однако мелкая моторика и глаза её все же иногда выдавали.  
— Повелитель, чем я могу служить Вам?..  
Небольшой реверанс, и вот уже не ужасный монстр, а молодая девушка стояла перед ним, почтительно улыбаясь и прикрыв глаза. Однако то, насколько же она взволнована, выдавали её поза, а также положение рук.  
К несчастью, всю науку, которую ему преподавали учителя, пускай и не со всем рвением, тогда еще молодой принц так до конца из-за своей страсти к магии и не смог полностью освоить, потому намного позже пришлось заполнять этот существенный пробел в своих знаниях.  
— У меня для тебя есть два задания. — Что может быть проще, чем спутать все карты своему врагу таким простым действием? — Ты должна будешь отправиться на охоту за повстанцами. — Мимолетная улыбка на лице девушки сказала намного больше, чем если бы та попыталась превратить свои чувства в слова. — С тобой также отправится и Охотник...

Охотник — нежить, которая по странному обстоятельству присягнула на верность молодому принцу увядающего королевства. Когда-то Эсканор даже считал его одним из предков, однако подобные мысли пришлось очень быстро прекратить, поскольку действительно договориться с этим существом, что стало служить ему, было не так чтобы сложно, но и отнюдь не легко. За столько лет так и не удалось определить, чего же на самом деле желала эта нежить, кроме одного факта — его преданности Фобосу Эсканору.  
Да что говорить, если даже его пол так за столько лет и не удалось определить! Как, собственно, и видовую принадлежность. Это создание не было человеком, но и по строению своих костей даже близко не напоминало никого из жителей их мира. Однако поведение этого существа ясно говорило о том, что Охотник действует по своему разумению, а не как большинство нежити, которое должно постоянно находиться под управлением. Фобос когда-то даже предположил, что это один из захватчиков, что был не слишком удачно поднят в виде лича, ведь и магической силы у данного создания достаточно, однако его действия и умения ясно говорили о том, кем же в прошлой жизни был Охотник.  
Его боялась большая часть армии и его подчиненных, но были и те, кому на тот факт, что Охотник — это нежить, плевать, ведь он верой и правдой служил их Повелителю. Именно из-за этих двух пунктов Охотник был выбран как партнер по заданию к одной паучихе.

— Убивайте всех, кого найдете, а если ты сможешь найти и принести мне голову нынешнего предводителя повстанцев, то тебя будет ожидать вознаграждение.  
Так уж вышло, что Миранда не боялась своего будущего партнера, да и сама девушка была воспитанницей Темного Принца, а потому достаточно часто встречалась с ним, однако из-за того, что она была, так сказать, пробой пера, то очень сильно ощущала присутствие энергии смерти.  
Подобного раздражителя будет достаточно, чтобы удержать подчиненную, которая в последние несколько месяцев стала вести себя слишком подозрительно. Хотя, может быть, это все связано с тем, что она наконец созрела для исполнения давнего обещания.  
— С удовольствием, мой повелитель. — Ах, как же эта кровожадная улыбка отвратительно смотрелась на этом милом личике.  
— Второе же твое задание будет связано... — «Даже интересно, что сейчас произойдет?..» — С твоей скорой свадьбой. — Эсканор не смог сдержать ухмылку, которую, к счастью, Миранда даже не заметила, замерев на месте, словно бы даже не поверив в то, что услышала. — Думаю, Седрику пока что не следует об этом знать, не правда ли?..  
— Да, наставник!..  
Именно в этот момент за маской, которую Фобос наблюдал последние годы, промелькнули настоящие эмоции, которые даже не пришлось бы расшифровывать — они и так легко читались. И это напомнило ему о тех давних годах, когда его ученица только начинала познавать мир.  
«А еще это отвлечет моего скользкого друга от слишком уж странных его действий...» — Фобос все же смог быстро справиться с собой, и потому девушка наблюдала только его добрую улыбку.  
— Пускай ты сама и была готова к этому намного раньше, но теперь уже и твое тело подготовлено к будущей жизни...

Сейчас надо было действовать быстро и отвлечь всех тех, кто слишком близко находился к нему, какими-нибудь делами, чтобы появилась возможность совершить очередную тайную поездку на встречу с одним слишком уж наглым и необученным блондином...

 

*************************

На самом деле, это даже немного забавно, ведь именно та знаменательная встреча, которая состоялась по чистой случайности в довольно странном месте, помогла Эсканору намного больше, чем он мог даже предположить.  
Жаль только, что автора той страницы в книге он так и не нашел, ведь мужчине очень сильно хотелось наградить этого змея по заслугам. Личное безумие — это совсем не то, чего мог в тайне ото всех желать правитель. О нет, на самом деле, он бы в результате не сошел с ума, почти два года исследований на все это указывали, однако последствия подобного были бы разрушительными, и в первую очередь для него!  
А ведь не будь тогда пробита завеса, Темный Принц никогда не заинтересовался бы, что же такое странное происходит в последней провинции его королевства. А так даже удалось найти виновника, что был ответственен за подобный подарок, прямо в помещении, где был построен межмировой портал. Довольно ироничная ситуация, поскольку сам Фобос искренне не желал, чтобы еще хоть кто-нибудь вторгся в его мир, но был спасен именно подобным вторженцем.  
Тот конвой так бы никогда и не дошел до места назначения, а когда войска королевства спохватились бы, то было бы уже поздно и пришлось бы принимать корабли с беженцами, которых в тот год вряд ли бы удалось прокормить. Воистину отвратительная ситуация... И это если забыть о том, что из-за постоянного магического истощения он вряд ли бы смог адекватно среагировать.

 

_**Воспоминание** _

«Как же меня все это достало...» — именно такие мысли протекали в голове у Фобоса Эсканора, который очень сильно устал за время этого путешествия.

Так уж вышло, что сам Правитель мира ездил в карете последний раз, когда был совсем маленьким мальчиком, и даже умудрился забыть, какая же это на самом деле пытка! Да еще и по дорогам, которые совсем для этого не были предназначены. И в каретах, что значительно уступали тем, которые находились у него во дворце.  
Во времена своей юности Фобос как-то больше передвигался либо на коне, либо же на северных шерстистых носорогах, которые, по мнению Эсканора, были намного более удобными, чем лошади. По крайней мере, на них ничего нельзя отбить, если сел неправильно!  
И это если забыть про корабль, на котором до этого Повелителю мира ни разу не доводилось плавать! Аргх! Эта постоянная качка, матросы, боявшиеся даже вздохнуть лишний раз, отсутствие достаточного пространства, а также возможности хоть как-то скрасить свой досуг действительно убивали!  
А ведь когда-то между провинциями были проведены порталы! Да что говорить, если эти самые порталы, пускай и только между ключевыми городами, работали относительно недавно — всего каких-то сто с небольшим лет назад! Вот уж когда не было проблем с передвижением. Всего один шаг, и ты уже находишься на другом краю мира.

«Даже интересно, что будет со всеми этими идиотами, когда я наконец доберусь до города?..» — мужчина усмехнулся, поскольку это было выше его сил, ведь в последний раз монаршая особа посещала эти места как раз где-то чуть больше века назад, и с тех пор никто из представителей его династии не был на этих берегах.

Но все же путешествие, которое раньше бы не заняло и десяти минут, пускай и только между двумя ключевыми городами, сейчас растянулось на месяц. И то это произошло только по той простой причине, что сам Эсканор был сильно раздражен и был готов четвертовать или посадить на кол тех идиотов, которые могли попытаться ему помешать.  
Надо признать, что осознавать тот факт, что его собственная власть за столько лет в подобных городах сильно ослабла, было крайне неприятно. Какой-то жалкий чинуша посмел ему нагрубить?! Так еще и послал куда подальше... Сам темный Принц не сильно расстроился, а всего лишь посадил на кол этого идиота, только после того, как несколько пыточных дел мастеров, которых он прихватил с собой, разговорили одного не шибко умного представителя... не поймешь уже какой расы, ведь за эти тысячи лет они все перемешались между собой.  
Количество всплывшего дерьма просто поражало! Взятничество, разгильдяйство, воровство, убийства... Мужчина в тот день, когда получил только часть целого, был готов взвыть от ярости! И это еще если забыть про хищения из бюджета, а также целенаправленный подрыв его репутации как правителя!..  
Спустя всего двое суток, за которые люди Фобоса, а также он сам разворошили этот муравейник, за пределами города было повешено или посажено на кол более трех сотен человек. Особенно не повезло продажным стражникам, которые покрывали действия гильдий воров и убийц. Их мужчина убил в ходе ритуала особо мучительным способом. Все городское дно, что не успело сбежать, было выловлено и хладнокровно перебито, после чего все тела свалили в одну яму за городом, где позже Эсканор предал их тела огню.  
А ведь таких городов было несколько!..

«Хм... и какая будет байка в этот раз?.. — почему-то тот факт, что о явлении Правителя мира в их захолустье будет знать даже самая последняя собака и, соответственно, будут пытаться выкрутиться, уже даже не злил принца. Во всяком случае, удалось заметить несколько посыльных, что стремительно покинули город, как только верхушка власти во всем разобралась. — Тут, надеюсь, они будут немного более оригинальными и приплетут их столь неожиданного гостя!..»  
Ну а что? Неожиданно появился, повоевал, помог отбить город, тут же не помер от действий одних слишком наглых магов, а после свалил! И теперь на него можно будет повесить все их косяки.

Но пока стены города, который даже спустя столько времени после атаки продолжали восстанавливать, медленно приближались, сам Темный Принц рассуждал о столь неожиданном госте в их мир, а также тех самых последствиях, которые это принесло как лично для него, Фобоса Эсканора, так и для Меридиана в целом. И на данный момент выходило, что столь странное посещение их мира этим непонятным существом, обладавшим Сердцем Мира! Причем, судя по его действиям, он не подчинялся Кандракару! А вот этот момент был намного более важным, чем все предыдущие.  
На самом деле, каждый носитель сердца немного отличался от обычного представителя своей расы. Да что говорить, если у каждой из королев Меридиана можно было найти в голове... как метко выражались бывавшие на Земле люди, целое логово тараканов. Жаль только, что таких уже давно в его мире не осталось, ведь в таком случае было бы намного легче планировать встречу с собственной сестрой.  
Да, те личности, что обладали Сердцем Мира, никогда не бывали обычными. В большинстве своем они если и не лидеры, за которыми идут из-за неосязаемой ауры, что даже не всегда можно почувствовать, то точно своеобразные уникумы, которые могли выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость на ровном месте. Да взять хотя бы его покойную матушку! Сколь сильно бы Фобос её не недоолюбливал, а если говорить откровенно — ненавидел, он не мог не признать, что эта дура была по-своему уникальна, но даже так и её могло переклинить! Взять хотя бы полет его отца через окно их спальни во время той самой роковой для него беременности сестрой. Что тогда произошло, так никто и не понял, но, если судить по слухам, а также оговоркам родителей, матушке не понравилось что-то... а вот что, это история умалчивала.  
А если вспомнить все то, что уже было известно, а также то самое неудавшееся покушение, в результате которого осталась в живых только одна... даже не доросшая до звания ученицы девчонка! АРГХ! Как же Фобосу хотелось найти способ воскресить тех идиотов, а после уже самому упокоить, да еще и как можно более болезненным способом! Хотя он и не мог никого винить за подобное желание!

«Надо признать, что факт провала попытки очень даже благоприятно сказался на ситуации в целом...» — мужчина медленно вышел из кареты, обозревая своих "подданных".  
— У нас мало времени...  
Если уж говорить совсем откровенно, то Правителю мира совсем не хотелось находиться в такой глуши, когда у него под носом совершенно неизвестный противник мог что угодно провернуть, находясь в замке! А ведь именно там находилась Бездна! А имея к ней доступ, можно сотворить много поистине страшных вещей, о которых даже думать не хотелось.  
— Мне нужна Аннис Бертрэйд! — Голос владыки благодаря вложенной магии стал обладать неким потусторонним эхом. Довольно интересный эффект, особенно если надо добиться послушания от подчиненных, которые стали как-то слишком уж вяло себя вести и забывать, с кем же они имели дело.

«А после надо будет разбираться со всеми теми... отходами жизнедеятельности, которые тут успели скопиться!.. Опять...»  
Почему-то последний из великой династии Эсканоров в этом мире уже успел остро пожалеть о том, что вообще предпочел вновь отправиться в путешествие, даже несмотря на то, сколь много всего удалось узнать. Кто-то скажет: многие знания, многие печали; и Фобос это полностью поддержит! А ведь как все было хорошо в столице, когда он доверял Седрику разбираться с правильными назначениями, а сам все больше и больше погружался в пучины магии ради спасения мира и отвлекался только по действительно острой необходимости.  
«Ну ничего, мой скользкий друг, когда я вернусь, ты вспомнишь, как действительно следует работать!..» — именно такие мысли посещали мага, пока он широким шагом направлялся в сторону здания, которое, судя по всему, и было главным в этом городе.

К вечеру настроение у Фобоса было настолько отвратительным, что он был готов растерзать любого, кто посмеет вызвать его неудовольствие! Мужчине хотелось одновременно и смеяться от осознания всей ситуации, побиться головой, да хотя бы об этот самый стол! Или, как когда он был юношей, что возжелал править миром и вновь вернуть ему величие, пойти и вырезать всех идиотов! К несчастью, геноцид представителей обделенных мозгами управленцев было решено не делать. Один раз он уже когда-то попал в такую ловушку, после чего все страдали от этого как бы не больше, чем при наличии этих самых идиотов. А ведь все было так просто: каким бы дураком человек ни был, если он на своем месте сидит и хоть что-то знает, его нельзя четвертовать до того самого момента, пока не появится нормальная смена! А если проводить чистку сразу в нескольких направлениях, то после рыдать будут не только подчиненные, но и сам правитель, который до этого всего лишь был в ярости.  
О нет, тут надо действовать намного тоньше, чтобы не допустить окончательного развала того, что пускай вкривь и вкось, но работало. А еще лучше скинуть заботу об этом на кого-нибудь другого! Чтобы у самого голова не болела.  
«Как же печально признаваться себе в том, что правителем он оказался не намного лучшим, чем собственные родители!.. — от одной только этой мысли зубы у Эсканора начало сводить от боли. — Одно оправдание, мне было не до этого...»  
Что поделать, но, судя по тому, что он увидел, а также отчетам, которые получил, Фобос за эти годы смог только хоть как-то наладить жизнь в столице и близь дворца. Ну, еще и в армии, на которую он и опирался. Да вот только исходя из увиденного сейчас выходила далеко не столь радостная картина, ведь действительно ему будут служить лишь северные племена под командованием Фроста, а также монстры, а вот обычных солдат могли и переманить. А значит, ситуацию надо было срочно выправлять и для начала привести в порядок армию.  
«Хорошо хоть проблем со снабжением нет и этим занимаются проверенные люди... — Повелитель мира откинулся на кровать, сильно уступавшую той, которая была у него во дворце, но сейчас это было бы последнее, чем он вздумал бы возмущаться. — А ведь эту девчонку я так и не увидел...» — после этой мысли мужчина погрузился в сон.

Ситуация была еще более отвратительна, чем только можно было подумать, хотя бы по той простой причине, что эта последняя провинция их королевства, которая находилась на ином континенте, уже фактически ему не подчинялась. Здесь не было верных лично ему магов, не было достаточного количества военной силы, опять же верной ему, здесь не было ничего! Да что говорить, если его шпионы, которые успели обследовать лишь малую часть и вызнать только самую верхушку, докладывали о катастрофической ситуации!  
Провинция подчинялась скорее просто по инерции и нежеланию заиметь проблем! Войска здесь помнили еще его родителей и к королевской семье относились далеко не так хорошо, как можно было бы предположить, но это единственный плюс. А ведь была еще и целая куча самых разных «умников» на правящих должностях, которые также хотели иметь свой кусок пирога. Воистину, уж лучше, чтобы эту территорию окончательно захватила нежить, чем осели эти выродки из «сопротивления»! А ведь если бы это произошло и их ждал успех, то можно было бы смело развесить вдоль дороги всех его помощников, и самым первым — Седрика!  
Получить под боком такую огромную территорию, не подчинявшуюся власти, да которую еще и нельзя захватить, поскольку банально не было никаких сил для этого... Хуже и не придумаешь. Учитывая длинные языки глав восстания, то такая ситуация вполне могла бы и сложиться, и тогда... Что тогда, даже думать не хотелось, ведь рядом был единственный рабочий портал в другие миры.  
А теперь еще и придется думать, о чем говорить с неожиданным гостем, поскольку Эсканор был совсем не уверен, что сможет справиться с носителем Сердца, во всяком случае, сейчас с малой частью своих истинных сил. Если того удастся обмануть и быстро завладеть Сердцем Мира, это будет великолепно, но сколько в таком случае будет работы... думать даже не хотелось.

— Я всегда знал, что идиоты размножаются делением себя на две равные половинки, но увидеть подобное вживую даже как-то удивительно... — молвил Фобос, слегка улыбаясь и разглядывая две части человека, который решил разозлить мага, точнее, только личинку этого самого мага.  
Ситуация была настолько забавной и нелепой, что можно было бы невольно засмеяться, однако сейчас правило балом совершенно другое желание — приложить руку к лицу.  
— Аннис Бертрэйд! — Короткий шаг, и вот мужчина уже находился в покоях девушки, которая буквально зарылась в магические учебники, доставшиеся ей от генерала Вьятты.  
Та только на миг отвлеклась от нового, раздражающего фактора, после чего на мгновение замерла и выскочила из-за стола, за которым, судя по всему, и проводила все свое время.  
— П-п-повелитель!.. — Реверанс она выполнила, видимо, на автомате, хотя и не столь изящно, как должна была бы выполнить леди её статуса.  
— Ну что же, я рад, что ты наконец соизволила оторваться от своих столь важных дел... — Когда надо, Эсканор умел шипеть ничуть не хуже своего друга.  
А меж тем глазки девушки забегали по сторонам и даже на миг взглянули на тело... точнее, не две половинки этого самого тела, посыльного.  
— И раз этот миг наступил, я хочу...  
Что еще хотел узнать правитель их мира, свита так и не услышала, поскольку дверь за его спиной неожиданно закрылась.  
Солдаты, являвшиеся охранниками Эсканора, на это лишь переглянулись и пожали плечами, отлично зная, что теперь стоило немного подождать, пока их хозяин выместит свою злость на одной молоденькой дурочке. Во всей этой ситуации был только один существенный и жирный минус — труп! Точнее, две половинки этого самого трупа, которые пахли отнюдь не цветочками, а слуг, которые могли бы их убрать, рядом не находилось.

 

_**Несколько дней спустя** _

Разобраться с постоянно появлявшимися вопросами, а также необходимостью находиться на границе, как это было когда-то давно, кажется, даже целую вечность назад, было достаточно сложно, поскольку необходимые ему люди находились достаточно далеко, а постоянно использовать магию... К несчастью, в данный момент этот вариант был недоступен. Ситуацию ухудшали сведения от разведчиков, которые сообщали о передвижении войск нежити, что направила свои мертвые стопы в сторону города.  
В такой ситуации не было совершенно ничего удивительного в том, что большая часть населения, более не веря в крепкие стены и возможность защиты, предпочла сбежать. И как бы противно ни было Эсканору от их действий, но даже так мужчина признавал, что гражданским нечего делать в местах боев. Они должны находиться рядом уже после завершения боя или же до его начала, чтобы обеспечить всем необходимым уставшие войска. И потому принцу приходилось наблюдать за вереницей покидавших город людей, которым в будущей битве не светило ничего, кроме смерти.

Думал ли когда-нибудь Фобос о том, что лично ему придется столкнуться с нежитью в качестве своего врага? Такие мысли были, но только когда он, будучи еще маленьким ребенком, зачитывался сказками о героях древности, спасавших мир от многочисленного зла. О да... тогда он был маленьким и наивным мальчиком, который не мог осознавать, что же будет с ним в далеком будущем, однако это не мешало ему мечтать. Но позже, когда он встретил охотника... как-то мысли о встрече с нежитью уже не казались ему такими хорошими, скорее, они вызывали здравое опасение, ведь бороться с существами, которых обычное оружие не брало, достаточно сложно.  
Эсканор опирался на армию и потому в первые годы своего правления очень много своих сил и времени уделял на то, чтобы солдаты были готовы ко всему, а также были обеспечены. Как показала практика, ему не следовало забывать о том, на что он опирался. Фобос допустил ошибку, и теперь ему предстояло её исправить в надежде на то, что еще не стало слишком поздно. Примером, до которого он будет подтягивать своих солдат, послужат воины этого города, которые пробуждали давно забытые чувства восхищения, ведь он, как и всякий мальчишка, был в восторге от оружия и солдат на парадах. Так было до того, как юный принц начал заниматься магией.

— Повелитель... — Рейтар, один из стражей его замка, преклонил рядом с ним колено.  
Так уж получилось, что из-за острой нехватки людей пришлось забирать всех свободных в тот момент от службы. А ведь буквально только что произошла очередная дерзкая вылазка повстанцев! Тогда, когда считалось, что с ними если не покончено, то на некоторое время можно и забыть. Седрик был в ярости, в результате чего был вынужден остаться в замке разгребать возникшие проблемы, в то время как сам Принц поспешил... даже смешно об этом думать... добраться до стратегически важной точки.  
И в ситуации, когда брать-то особо некого, Рейтар стал одним из всего десятка старших офицеров, получив неожиданное повышение, после того как успокоил нескольких идиотов. А после же этот воин буквально из кожи вон лез, только чтобы его старания были замечены и оценены по достоинству, что не могло не радовать Эсканора.  
— Какова ситуация? — Принц лишь мельком взглянул на воина, после чего вновь обратил свой взор на людей, бежавших из города, будучи погруженным в свои мысли.  
— Разведчики только что доложили, что враг прибудет к нам через пять дней. Также они сообщают, что не увидели никого, кто мог бы представлять серьезную опасность. — «Тонкий» намек на отсутствие мертвых магов мужчину немного позабавил, ведь единственным, кто сейчас мог бы с ними справиться, был сам Принц. — Однако по их словам в этот раз их будет никак не меньше десяти тысяч. Количество мертвецов с каждым днем лишь увеличивается.  
Как же хотелось подумать обо всей этой ситуации в целом, однако сейчас было далеко не до подобного. Да и следовало подумать о том, что кто-то все же мог направлять мертвецов, ведь не зря они появились близь от города спустя чуть более двух месяцев с последнего нападения, да еще и в тот момент, когда сюда прибыл сам Принц.  
«Теперь хотя бы понятно, почему я так спешил сюда...» — впервые за несколько лет Фобос решил довериться своим чувствам, и они его не подвели.  
— Что со стеной?  
Подарок от их гостя пришелся как нельзя кстати, однако сил на то, чтобы перекрыть всю длину стены в городе, просто не было. Раньше нежить всегда шла по направлению к городу и двум крепостям, а ежели пыталась проскользнуть как-то незаметно, получалось так, что их все равно замечали маги, поскольку мертвецы просто физически не могли прокрасться. А скрываясь с помощью магии, далеко не пройдешь, все равно так или иначе заметят.  
— Жители смогли её завершить и даже разобрались с не до конца достроенными воротами, — отчитался воин, которого вид недавно построенной стены сильно впечатлил.  
Да что говорить, если эта стена впечатлила даже самого Фобоса! И это не говоря уже о том времени, которое пришлось потратить для строительства этой самой стены. А видя перед собой результат и зная сроки её постройки... подобное не могло не впечатлять, ведь теперь защищаться стало намного удобнее.  
— Так что встретить мертвецов можно будет в относительной безопасности.  
Рейтар и пытался казаться спокойным, но его голос все равно дрогнул, ведь он привык сражаться с живыми противниками, а не с теми, для кого обычное оружие не представляет опасности.  
— Хорошо. Подготовь войска, Рейтар. На тебе командование нашими силами. — Раз уж этот воин так стремился доказать свою полезность, грех не воспользоваться подобным предложением, особенно видя перед глазами то, как он привел в порядок, если так можно выразиться, не самые боеспособные силы стражи.  
— Да, мой Повелитель!.. — Кулак ударил о грудь, после чего Эсканор остался один и вновь вернулся к своим думам о том, кто и виноват и что теперь делать.  
Как бы ни хотелось во всех своих проблемах обвинить Кандракар, но этого сделать никак не получалось по той простой причине, что в том, что сейчас творилось в мире, виноват он сам! Определенно, придется найти бумаги по магическим договорам, дабы в будущем обезопасить хотя бы самые главные должности, ведь то, что он знал сейчас, категорически недостаточно для претворения своего плана в реальность.  
«А ведь была надежда на то, что сейчас можно будет немного передохнуть... — да, такая глупая мысль и правда посещала голову Темного Принца, когда он ощутил, как сила Сердца их мира вновь оказалась по эту сторону завесы. — Что же... будет мне урок на будущее...»

 

_**После осады...** _

Смотря на то, как воины споро добивали последних мертвяков, Темный Принц устало привалился к одному из зубцов, пытаясь перевести дух и одновременно осмыслить увиденное.  
Когда-то давно, будучи еще совсем мальчишкой, он учился воевать, вернее, его учили, так как принц просто обязан об этом хотя бы знать. И пускай учили, не прилагая к этому особых усилий, однако юный Фобос впитывал в себя знания, стараясь успеть узнать как можно больше, пока выпадал такой шанс, ведь к тому моменту он уже осознал свое положение. Спустя несколько лет он сам вел свои армии маршем на столицу, и тогда ему пришлось повоевать, и не стоило забывать о том, что было после того, как Эсканор взял власть в свои руки.  
Но все те сражения в которых он участвовал до этого, меркли по сравнению с этим. Раньше он воевал против живых людей, которых можно испугать, заставить сдаться, отступиться. Сделать хоть что-то, чтобы заранее уменьшить возможные потери среди своих. В этот раз все было не так, противник не ценил свою... жизнь?.. А что можно назвать жизнью у мертвецов?  
«Это было даже немного иронично...» — Фобос гордился своими знаниями, но в этот раз все, что ему помогло, — это знания магии, благодаря которой Темный Принц уничтожал врагов, что уже почти оказались на стене.

Все то, чем Эсканор так гордился, иногда жестоко усмехаясь, представляя не самый худший сценарий, где в случае его проигрыша каким-то неведомым ему образом к власти придет человек, который искренне желает счастья простым людям и будет делать для этого все, но не будет обладать необходимыми знаниями. Рисуя картины в своем уме и смеясь над идиотами, жаждавшими всех облагородить, тем ироничнее было оказаться в ситуации, когда и сам не знаешь, как следует поступить.  
Весь накопленный им опыт, а также то, что удалось почерпнуть из книг, не смогли подготовить принца к жестокой реальности, когда врагу плевать на собственную жизнь, ранения и он, не останавливаясь, движется вперед. Ах да, и как можно забыть про то, что разведка вновь облажалась, а гарнизон всего города вместе с подошедшими подкреплениями едва мог закрыть всю стену! Хорошо хоть повезло в том, что основная часть мертвецов собралась рядом с воротами, которые они умудрились проломить. И пара подошедших магов, которые были в резерве, ничего не смогли сделать.  
Можно сказать, что победа в этом бою досталась им всем только чудом, а также магии самого Фобоса, который уничтожал самые опасные разновидности нежити и долгое время даже следовал за ними, только чтобы в результате оказаться у самого края стены, упиравшейся в горы, по которым мертвые и попытались перелезть. Какие-то странные создания, обладавшие хвостами и четырьмя руками, с очень острыми когтями на трех пальцах. Необычайно быстрые и ловкие, а также достаточно сильные, чтобы каким-то образом оставлять в камне стены небольшие отметины от своих когтей.  
А ведь на стене было и еще такое неприятное чувство, которое не позволяло колдовать! Что-то блокировало магию их мира! Остаться совершенно неподготовленным к подобному положению вещей было очень неприятно, и теперь придется слишком о многом думать, дабы исправить сложившуюся ситуацию, дабы более никогда не чувствовать себя столь слабым.

— Повелитель!.. — К принцу медленно приблизился Рейтар, прижав руку к животу, на котором красовались бинты, уже немного успевшие покраснеть, а также прихрамывая на левую ногу.  
— Сколько пережило бой?..  
Да, в эту поездку пришлось брать далеко не самых опытных стражей, но это были все же его люди! Пускай некоторые и заслуживали наказание плетьми за свое поведение.  
— Нас осталось тридцать, — легкая заминка, и мужчина узнал в нескольких мертвецах тех, кто прибыл с ними из столицы, — восемь человек, Повелитель. Все ранены. Есть шанс, что одиннадцать могут не пережить эту ночь.  
«Проклятье!..» — если бы у него было достаточно сил, то из-за вырвавшейся магии всем бы стало понятно, насколько же в ярости находился их повелитель.  
В эту провинцию прибыло более трехсот человек! Две с половиной сотни стражей, а также пять десятков профессионалов различных направлений, однако умевших обращаться с оружием. И вот теперь узнать, что всего за один бой, пускай и с таким врагом, у него почти не осталось солдат, которые должны были бы вернуться в столицу для продолжения несения службы, было слишком тяжело.  
А ведь Фобос, так или иначе, все же вспомнил о том, каким он был в самом начале, за что, собственно, за ним и пошли люди. И такие потери болью отзывались у него в груди не только из-за того, что это его люди, но и потому, что набрать новых солдат сейчас почти не было возможности, а если это все же сделать, то крестьяне могли не собрать урожай.  
— Количество погибших у наших... союзников?  
Сейчас Эсканор боялся называть солдат этой провинции своими подданными, ведь пускай они ими и были, но положение было слишком шатким, особенно сейчас.  
— Погибло больше трех с половиной тысяч человек, но точного количества еще установить не удалось. — Воин уловил заминку своего хозяина и, видимо, что-то для себя решил. — Из того, что я услышал, здесь были собраны почти все войска с провинции.  
Ситуация только что очень сильно ухудшилась, ведь это означало, что и саму провинцию фактически некому стало защищать! И пускай здесь еще был небольшой шанс набрать хотя бы тысячу или две человек без серьезных проблем, однако ценность этих солдат, прямо скажем, абсолютно никакая.  
— Рейтар, договорись о погребении для пришедших со мной, — в любом другом случае принц просто бы приказал избавиться от трупов, но сейчас следовало пойти другим путем, — а также подумай о том, что можно будет сделать для повышения боеспособности стражи...  
— Да, Повелитель... — Кулак воина ударился о грудь, после чего тот развернулся и поспешил покинуть своего хозяина.  
Так уж вышло, что самому Фобосу было плевать на то, что произойдет с его телом после гибели... точнее сказать, ему было почти плевать, ведь его как Эсканора должны были похоронить в семейном склепе. Но даже так само тело мужчина уже не считал чем-то таким важным, о чем стоило бы заботиться. Здесь и сейчас пришлось поступать совершенно не так, как Фобос привык, а действовать немного хитрее, тем самым давая капитану стражи возможность подняться еще немножечко выше и одновременно увеличивая боеспособность собственных подразделений.  
«С этим надо будет разбираться позже... — мужчина заметил, что те решения, которые он принимал сейчас, фактически лежали на поверхности, но, находись он в замке, то даже бы и не подумал об этом. — К дьяволу все!.. Здесь и сейчас следует немного восстановить резерв...»  
Странное дело, но именно в этой части стены резерв восстанавливался намного быстрее, чем раньше, однако из-за этого магические каналы очень сильно были напряжены, что лишь усиливало боль во всем теле. И это также надо будет исследовать.

Фобос Эсканор стоял перед стеной в почти том самом месте, где несколько дней назад восстанавливался после тяжелейшего для него, да и не только, боя. Теперь, когда энергетическая чувствительность восстановилась, мужчина ясно осознавал, что его организм вбирал только часть витавшей здесь энергии, какую-то небольшую составляющую, но даже так это не давало ответа, что же такое тут происходит.  
«Хм... интересно...» — Темный Принц уже несколько часов пытался обнаружить проход под землю, где и ощущалась аномалия.  
Фобос был уверен в том, что их гость из другого мира точно что-то оставил здесь, и это что-то очень важно как для самого принца, так и для мира в целом. А ожидать того, что подобная аномалия появилась из-за соседства с нежитью, и вовсе глупо! И потому мужчина, не переставая, искал проход к возможной сокровищнице, которую все никак не удавалось найти.  
— Повелитель... — Рейтар, который уже более-менее смог восстановиться, каждый раз составлял компанию принцу, поскольку у оного обязательно должна быть защита. Да что говорить, если всего через несколько минут к Эсканору подошло несколько раненых стражей из выживших, пускай и смертельно уставших. — Что вы здесь уже который день ищите?..  
— Здесь должен быть проход под гору, который должен был оставить наш гость, — медленно ответил Фобос, будучи полностью погруженным в свои мысли и буквально ощупывая каждый камень стены заклятиями, ведь он чувствовал, что вход должен быть где-то близко! Именно здесь утечка этой странной энергии ощущалась сильнее всего.  
— А этот проход можно было расположить над землей?  
Услышав подобный вопрос от стражника, Эсканор даже замер, обдумывая ситуацию.  
Сам Фобос проверил стену всего лишь на треть высоты, но что, если их гость и правда мог подобное сделать?  
— Это следует проверить...

Оказаться в неизвестном коридоре, полном ловушек, было достаточно интересно, а когда удалось преодолеть огромную каменную дверь, которую смогли приподнять только с помощью магии, не увидеть ловушек вообще было достаточно неожиданно. Во всяком случае, сам Фобос подобного точно никак не мог ожидать, хотя почти тут же прикипел взглядом к странным рисункам, которые, и это было очевидно, были той самой странной магией, а также ожидая очередных ловушек, что могли бы отправить почти любого на тот свет.  
В этом самом коридоре уровень той самой энергии был многократно выше, чем можно было предположить, из-за чего у мужчины начали ныть десны от привкуса этой странной энергии. Любой маг, что не пользовался хотя бы третью ритуалов, которые использовал сам Фобос, ничего бы не заметил, только бы ощутил себя неуютно, и это не говоря уже о возможности впитать в себя хотя бы частицу этой энергии, но Темный Принц ощущал эту тяжелую энергию. И от неё у него сводило десны!  
А все из-за того, что его собственное энергетическое тело столько раз уже успело пострадать, что и само по себе стало очень чувствительным, и это если забыть про возможности самого принца в данной ветви магии.

Тоннель по спирали спускался вниз, пока неожиданно не превратился в огромную комнату, которая вся была исписана слегка светящимися узорами неизвестного языка. А в центре комнаты расположилась арка межмирового портала, которая подпитывалась от странного предмета, что и испускал эту энергию и был буквально вмурован в стену! Стоило только Эсканору осознать то, что же он видел перед своими глазами, как он замер от шока, ведь арка никак не могла быть чем-то иным!  
И теперь её следовало внимательно изучить, дабы не пропустить ничего важного. А также подумать о том, сможет ли он, Фобос, хоть что-то сделать в данной ситуации, кроме попытки обрушения горы.

«Хм... и за что же у нас отвечает этот знак?..»  
Сколько прошло времени с того момента, как он здесь оказался, сам Эсканор не знал, но он специально передал Рейтару амулет, который покажет уровень его здоровья, чтобы тот понапрасну не волновался.  
— Да чтоб все это!.. Какой идиот придумывал эти письмена?!  
Разобраться в символах было категорически невозможно! Вернее, это можно было бы сделать, если бы эти самые символы относились к магии, а не к этой странной энергии, с которой уже удалось хоть как-то смириться, что, впрочем, также не улучшало настроение мужчины.  
— Каждый знак должен был за что-то отвечать! А здесь что?!  
Как же хотелось выпытать у того, кто построил эту арку, что же значили все эти символы!  
И, словно откликаясь на искреннее желание Темного Принца, портал неожиданно сменил свой цвет, после чего из него вышел, судя по всему, тот, благодаря кому и была пробита завеса.  
— Эм... привет?.. — Юноша, что был на полторы головы ниже Эсканора, странно склонил голову, разглядывая его. — А ты кто?..  
Интересно, почему рука Повелителя всего мира потянулась к лицу?  
_**  
**_

  **Конец воспоминания**

 

 

Медленно ступая по небольшой лесенке, Фобос вошел в комнату, о которой совершенно никто в замке не знал. Да и он сам её смог обнаружить случайно, после чего, приложив как можно больше усилий по её сокрытию, сделал вполне себе обитаемой.  
«Теперь, когда две проблемы удалось убрать из замка, можно ни о чем не волноваться...» — Седрик и Миранда уже покинули столицу, а Рейтар вновь был занят подтягиванием стражей под приемлемый уровень.  
Сам же принц, проведя несколько часов в источнике, поспешил на давно запланированную встречу.  
— Ну, здравствуй, мой друг... — тепло поприветствовал одного блондина мужчина, когда тот вышел из портала, открывшегося прямо в стене.  
«Хорошо, что хотя бы понял, как можно ограничить этот портал...»  
— И тебе не хворать... — проворчал Узумаки Наруто, позевывая, чем вызвал желание у Эсканора прибить себя. Впрочем, это было уже далеко не в первый раз.


	3. Глава 2: Сила, что не остановить... Часть 2я

Вялый разговор между Эсканором и его гостем продолжался уже несколько часов, за которые удалось обсудить не так уж и много тем, ведь сейчас они по большому счету отдыхали, не стараясь говорить о делах, которые действительно съедали большую часть их времени. Зачастую сам Фобос со страхом подумывал о том, что будет, если он все же нацепит на себя корону и станет «законным» правителем их мира. И чем больше времени проходило, чем больше разумных проваливали его испытания и не оправдывали надежд, тем хуже выглядело то будущее, которого он так страстно желал.  
Но в любом случае все это было сейчас не так уж и важно, поскольку теперь можно было обсудить действительно важные дела, ведь Узумаки в этот раз задержится в их мире на достаточно долгий срок. Если взглянуть на все, что происходило за эти несколько лет, то можно было оценить иронию момента, и Фобос это сделать сумел. Воистину никогда не знаешь, что может преподнести будущее.

— Держи. — Ловкое действие пальцами, и вот на столике перед принцем оказалась фотография молодой девушки. На то, чтобы осознать, кто же на ней изображен, понадобилось не так много времени.  
— И как давно?..  
Информация о том, что у него довольно давно была похищена сестра, Эсканор скрывать даже и не думал — все равно бесполезно, поскольку его блондинистый «союзник» все равно сможет каким-то образом все узнать. А если узнает не все и тем более не в правильном свете, то ситуация неожиданно могла стать просто отвратительной.  
— Да как только перебрался в город, так почти сразу и нашел, — пожал плечами Узумаки, буквально растекаясь по большому креслу. — Эту фотку сделал неделю назад после знакомства, как только время появилось...  
Фобос уже устал считать все случаи нарушения этой блондинистой сволочью всевозможных правил этикета! А Узумаки на это просто плевать, как выражаются земляне, с высокой колокольни. Что-то в того вбить удалось, да только сам Наруто вспоминал про этикет, когда ему было что-то нужно или, наоборот, когда кого-то хотел сильно побесить. В остальное время ожидать от него следования этикету — абсолютно бесполезное занятие. А ведь тот даже признавал полезность данной дисциплины!

Эсканор знал о возможностях своего «союзника», которого действительно пускай и со скрипом, но мог назвать своим другом. А также он знал и о том, чем же на самом деле занимался Узумаки на земле, и от этого было даже немного забавно, ведь благодаря заключенному договору блондину надо было не только горбатиться на земле ради своего комфорта, но еще и во благо Меридиана, спасибо тому зверобогу, что оказался запечатан в, как он сам себя называл, джинчурики. Темный Принц узнал за эти несколько лет вполне достаточно, чтобы осознавать и свое положение, и положение его «союзника», и даже смог узнать историю об его родном мире...  
Сказать по правде, лучше бы Фобос никогда этого не делал! Один тот факт, что в одном мире собрано девять, вы только вдумайтесь, девять Сердец! Да что тут сравнивать? Это было подобно удару коленом по яйцам! Да, был и такой опыт в жизни тогда еще не беглого принца, когда он решил познакомиться с понравившейся девушкой... Та его ухаживаний и приставаний не оценила или, наоборот, слишком хорошо оценила, в результате чего Эсканор получил достаточно «интересный» опыт в своей жизни. Но, ей-богу, предпочел бы обойтись и без этого!.. После он, конечно же, все равно добился этой девушки, взяв её силой и даже связав магией с собой, желая сломать наглую девицу... но сейчас речь шла не об этом.  
Уже много позже Фобос смог верно рассчитать свои шансы на столкновение с этим зверобогом и пришел в уныние, ведь Сердце, имевшее свой собственный, пускай даже сильно урезанный, разум, отобрать силой почти невозможно. А если это Сердце имело полностью развитый разум, да еще и обладало действительно колоссальной мощью, то ситуация становилась действительно печальной. Один раз принцу удалось понаблюдать за тренировкой по управлению этой силой, и желание поселить внутри своего тела нечто подобное как-то само собой отпало. Вот будь Сердце мира не такое сильное, тогда можно было бы подумать, а так... а так это была действительно изощренная и крайне болезненная попытка самоубийства.

— И что скажешь о моей сестре?  
Сам принц испытывал смутные чувства по поводу нахождения своей сестры, ведь он и не надеялся на то, что ту удастся отыскать столь быстро. А ведь еще хотел поговорить с Узумаки, чтобы он это все же сделал.  
К несчастью, подавляющее большинство планов при встрече с реальностью имело свойство идти прахом, и здесь ситуация была абсолютно такая же, ведь даже в первом приближении такого результата ожидать было просто глупо. Теперь же следовало срочно составить хотя бы приблизительную картину того, какой могла вырасти его сестра, воспитанная предателями, да еще и наверняка при участии Кондракара. Учитывая, кто был ответственен за похищение Элион, то выводы напрашивались далеко не положительные.  
«Даже интересно, сколько времени понадобится Седрику на нахождение моей младшей сестры... — пальцы принца аккуратно прикоснулись к изображению счастливо улыбавшейся девочки, которая в тот самый момент была в компании, судя по всему, подруги. — А ведь если они перебрались в город уже позже, а не появились там первоначально...»  
Рассчитывать на то, что беглецы оказались в том самом городе, где сейчас находилась Элион Браун (что за безвкусица?), было бы верхом идиотизма. Во всяком случае, сам принц поспешил бы убраться как можно дальше от того места, в которое его бы перенесло порталом, а еще лучше — вообще переехать в другую страну, тогда поиск становился и вовсе почти невозможным, если использовать лишь документы.  
— Она не глупа, это я могу сказать точно... — молвил Узумаки, вглядываясь в бокал, в котором еще оставалось вино. — Однако немного наивна, хотя раньше, без сомнений, была наивнее еще больше. Как мне удалось выяснить, её «мать» погибла полтора года назад при довольно странных обстоятельствах. Скорее всего, ограбление, если верить отчету, но тело так и не было найдено...  
— Если эта предательница мертва, то кто-то помог избавиться от предателя. — Эта информация радовала сердце Эсканора, ведь теперь на одного предателя стало меньше. Но мужчина знал, что это далеко не все, что хотел бы рассказать ему блондин, слишком уж задумчивым был его голос. Обычно такое происходило, когда он общался со своим персональным «Сердцем» или же когда он что-нибудь усиленно обдумывал и сопоставлял. — Есть ведь еще что-то?..  
— Да, — миг, и вино было допито, — если я правильно понял, то Элион стала меняться именно после этого события и смотрит на мир уже не столь наивно...  
— И?.. — Фобос все же решил поторопить юношу, ведь тот умудрился полностью уйти в себя, отрешившись от реальности и, скорее всего, потерявшись в разговоре с, как он его называл, биджу.  
— Хм?.. — встрепенулся блондин и взглянул на принца уже осмысленным взглядом. — Прости, задумался, уж слишком сильно в этом мы с ней похожи.  
«Значит, работы предстоит много...» — радовало только то, что сестра не была идиоткой, об этом бы Узумаки сказал. С наивностью хотя бы можно будет что-то сделать, как это произошло и с блондином, когда того в очередной раз переклинивало.  
— Если я все правильно понял, её «мать» делала все, чтобы оставить у Элион на глазах розовые очки, — Наруто полностью собрался и настроился на диалог, — но, после того как она исчезла, реальность эти самые очки жестоко разбила, и теперь она не ведет себя как дура. Это, кстати, её слова.  
— Хоть это радует... — Просто даже возможность того, что в замке появится еще один человек, с которым можно будет снять все маски и просто побыть собой, вселяла уверенность в завтрашний день. — Когда вернешься на Землю, присмотришь за ней?  
— Пф... мог бы даже не просить... — Бокалы наполнились вновь.  
А ведь впереди еще несколько часов обсуждений, за которые надо будет решить множество проблем, которые им предстоит решить за тот промежуток времени, что Узумаки проведет на Меридиане.

 

********

За прошедшие два с небольшим года с той самой поездки, где Фобос повстречался с гостем из иного мира, очень многое изменилось в Королевстве, и не последнюю роль в этом сыграло то, что в замке больше не было той, кто строил планы против наследного принца. Королевство медленно, но уверенно вставало с колен, ведь Эсканор принял активное участие в исправлении сложившейся ситуации, из-за чего дела у повстанцев, а также нечистых на руку представителей власти стали действительно отвратительными.  
Раньше темный Принц посвящал почти все свое время попыткам спасти мир, устраивая ритуалы и жертвоприношения, иногда выдыхаясь настолько, что сил на то, чтобы осознать творившийся в стране бардак, просто не оставалось. Да и небольшое безумие не следовало сбрасывать со счетов. Теперь же через небольшую брешь в завесе энергия вновь начала возвращаться в мир, приводя застоявшуюся магию в движение, тем самым избавляя принца от необходимости обязательных ритуалов, которые на его здоровье сказывались далеко не самым положительным образом. И потому теперь все внимание Фобоса было приковано к проблемам, возникавшим во время его вынужденного затворничества.  
Медленно, шаг за шагом, Эсканор принялся распутывать то жуткое переплетение проблем, которое появилось под прямым управлением Седрика. Именно тогда принц действительно начал задумываться о том, что же его друг творит и к чему это может привести. А после озаботился этой проблемой всерьез и размотал все события вплоть до того момента, когда его друг занял пост Первого советника. Дерьма всплыло столько, что захотелось одного блондина, который мог обращаться змеей, избавить от такой очевидно ненужной для тела детали, как голова! Что уж говорить о воспитаннице, которая начала плести свои неумелые интриги, однако все они были обращены в будущее. Придушить предателей хотелось на месте, однако в таком случае могут появиться совершенно неизвестные наблюдатели, и наследник посчитал, что лучше уж оставить пригретую на груди змею, чем после выискивать возможного врага.

Шаг за шагом удалось восстановить возможности армии, которая когда-то была если уж и не великой, то обладавшей достаточной силой. Теперь же за чуть более чем десятилетие она деградировала до столь низкого уровня, что предательство солдат было вопросом времени. Из тех, кто остался на стороне самого принца, было меньше половины! Но все же этот кризис удалось преодолеть. И даже страшно подумать о том, что бы случилось, если бы его «обожаемая» сестренка обнаружилась именно тогда, а не как вышло в результате. Скорее всего, сам Фобос канул бы в историю.  
Но даже вероятная возможность действительно печального финала не была столь ужасающей, как реальность, в которой пришлось все восстанавливать! Местами пришлось все воссоздавать с нуля! А единственное, что действительно было отработано, — это подвоз провизии, далеко не самого лучшего качества, а также алкоголя, который не в каждой таверне стали бы предлагать! К счастью, превращать единственную нормальную дорогу к замку в открытое кладбище не пришлось. Да и картина бесконечных виселиц, а также насаженных на копья предателей вряд ли бы обрадовала горожан. А так всего одно действие — и вот предатель уже отправился в бездну.  
Немногим оставшимся сторонникам принца пришлось действительно побегать, чтобы исправить сложившуюся ситуацию. Охотник в замке появлялся, только чтобы притащить очередного предателя, а то и сразу несколько, благо его верный мумифицированный пес в этом был вне конкуренции. Фрост, подстегнутый начальственным окриком, отправился на границу приводить там все в порядок, где почти тут же и взвыл от осознания сложившейся ситуации. Кто-то очень хорошо поработал над тем, чтобы разложить армию Меридиана. Но был среди его сторонников и тот, кому пришлось пахать как бы не больше, чем всем остальным, ведь Рейтару было поручено приводить в порядок королевскую стражу.

Если уж говорить откровенно, то Фобос был готов схватиться за голову, поскольку не знал, как разгрести сложившуюся ситуацию, но это у него все же получилось, пускай и не без помощи предателя, который невольно вывел на корень всех бед именно в самом замке. И после этой встречи Эсканор был твердо уверен в том, кто же виноват в тех проблемах в провинции Семита.  
Единственный плюс — удалось найти всю информацию по магическим договорам, которые создавались на бумаге, но на этом хорошие стороны и закончились, поскольку заниматься их созданием пришлось опять же принцу. Он тогда почти на три декады засел в своем личном магическом озере, постоянно восстанавливавшем его силы, чтобы написать минимально необходимое количество договоров. Сколько же при этом было испорчено заготовок и нервов, лучше даже не вспоминать. Однако результат был выше всяких похвал... Две тысячи триста тридцать четыре трупа нечистых на руку ублюдков отправили свои души в запасные замковые накопители, которые удалось найти только чудом.  
Сам Королевский замок имел магическую защиту, однако те замковые накопители, к которым имел доступ сам принц, были в столь плачевном состоянии, что более не могли заниматься тем, для чего и были предназначены, и это не говоря уже о полностью пришедших в негодность рунических цепочках. И вот здесь без Узумаки, с которым, слава предкам, удалось наладить контакт, не обошлось, именно он создавал необходимую замену тех самых цепочек. Позже, конечно же, Эсканор смог восстановить уничтоженное временем и бездействием родителей, однако на начальных этапах без одного слишком уж энергичного блондина не обошлось. И именно тогда принц узнал об его возможностях и серьезно задумался о бренности бытия, поскольку как-то неожиданно понял, что если бы их первый разговор прошел в несколько другом ключе, то его голова могла бы быстро расстаться с телом.  
Однако же все прошло как нельзя лучше, и одному «гостю» даже удалось всучить номинальное управление над целой провинцией. Если бы Узумаки удалось полностью перетащить на Меридиан, то Фобос пусть и со скрипом, но смог бы унять себя и действительно отдал бы под управление юноши провинцию, особенно учитывая его таланты. А так пришлось продумывать план, каким это образом свести того с его сестрой, в которой более не будет Сердца их мира. И, таким образом, возможные наследники будут нести кровь их рода, даже если фамилия сестры изменится. Все же положение юноши в обществе удалось выяснить, хотя сделать это было действительно сложно. А так их мир не только получит одного из сильнейших бойцов, но и великое наследие, которое позже можно будет слегка расширить через брак их потомков, вновь объединяя раздробленные куски в единое целое.

Но все это были планы далекого будущего, а тот самый момент, когда удалось разобраться с магическими договорами, для самого Темного Принца было главным удержать в руках все нити управления королевством, а также расшевелить застой и начать приводить все в порядок. К сожалению, ситуация была столь плачевна, что последствия оказалось возможным заметить только через достаточный промежуток времени, ведь с самого начала все как только было можно старались вырваться из сложившейся ситуации. Надо отметить, что для привыкших к жизни, в которой они сами правители городов, оказаться в выгребной яме имени себя, желавших было мало...  
Однако еще в детстве Фобос Эсканор научился разбираться с такими проявлениями неуважения к себе лично, в результате чего всего через несколько дней первые из сопротивляющихся вместе со своими семьями болтались на деревьях. А самых наглых ждал кол, а также небольшой целительный амулет, не дававший преступнику быстро погибнуть, из-за чего их казнь была действительно долгой и ужасной. Распространившиеся, словно лесной пожар, новости всколыхнули народ, особенно постарались те из крикунов, что принадлежали к группировке повстанцев. Да только уже хоть немного боеготовая армия буквально переломала хребет бунтовщикам, и новое восстание захлебнулось на начальных этапах кровью.  
Когда же вся истерия наконец подошла к концу, те, кто хотел быть поближе к кормушке, были готовы на все, лишь бы не оказаться в немилости у принца. Жаль только, что это не отменило необходимость периодически менять слишком много о себе возомнивших разумных.

Но теперь спустя чуть больше двух лет можно было с уверенностью сказать, что ситуация стала выправляться. Об этом свидетельствовали хотя бы участившиеся случаи, когда повстанцев стали сдавать страже. И если продолжить в том же темпе, медленно, но верно эта гниль все же будет окончательно выжжена.

Осталось только заняться дорогами...

 

*********

Буквально вывалившись из портала, Наруто направил свои ноги в сторону строения, уже несколько лет служившее ему домом в городе, который он когда-то защитил, — Севресе. Надо признать, ситуация была более чем забавная хотя бы по той простой причине, что Узумаки все же добился того, чего так хотел лис: получил место для тренировок, а заодно и огромную кучу проблем, из-за которых частенько голова была готова взорваться. От одних только мыслей о том, что еще предстоит сделать для нормализации обстановки, хотелось плеваться! А также прибить всех криворуких идиотов, которые все продолжали и продолжали рваться к власти. Повезло еще, что благодаря Фобосу у него было достаточно свитков с контрактами, которые и обеспечивали исполнительность слишком уж умных.

«Ками-сама, каким же я был дураком, когда хотел стать Хокаге...» — вспомнив себя трехлетней давности, джинчурики был готов рыдать от того, что в его голове были такие тупые мысли!

О причинах, по которым он так хотел занять этот пост и нацепить на голову шляпу Каге, Узумаки уже отлично понимал, благо успел получить нормальное образование в США, да только это не отменяло того, что хотелось вернуться в прошлое и как следует встряхнуть себя мелкого! Это же грёбаная каторга! Да если бы не теневые клоны, то он бы даже близко не справился! А ведь Фобосу удавалось обходиться и без клонов, однако каким-то образом Эсканор продолжал справляться со своими обязанностями и даже находил время на то, чтобы выпить с ним.

«К слову, отличное вино... Надо будет узнать, не осталось ли у него еще бутылочки...» — юноша глупо усмехнулся, после чего наградил злым взглядом парочку стражей, решивших очень не вовремя позволить себе расслабиться на посту.

— Завтра у вас усиленная тренировка!.. — Разбираться в ситуации юноше не хотелось, а потому предпочел рубить с плеча, ведь если причина была весомой, то капитан своих подчиненных прикроет. — Сами все доложите начальству...

Честное слово, когда Наруто вспоминал о том, какой бред он нес, ему хотелось побиться о ближайшую стену головой! Останавливало только то, что стена этого знакомства не выдержит. Да, хотелось признания, но не таким же образом! Сидеть иногда целый день, погрязнув в документах, — об этом он точно тогда не думал. Воистину детям живется слишком легко хотя бы из-за того, что они не знают всего о своих собственных желаниях.  
Зато теперь джинчурики хлебнул этого варева, к которому стремился с грацией носорога полной ложкой! И все это под едкие замечания Кьюби, которого все происходившее невероятно забавляло. И это если забыть о том, что ему пришлось налаживать ситуацию сразу же в двух мирах, а также найти время, чтобы потренироваться и попытаться вырваться, дабы было время отдохнуть. Называется — почувствуй себя Густобровиком! Только если Ли, когда у него что-то не получалось, старался выполнить хотя бы другое упражнение, но с бешеным количеством повторов, то для Наруто стало слишком привычным видеть возросшее (иногда на порядки) количество макулатуры.  
А ведь сначала надо было во всем разобраться, после решить неожиданно возникшие проблемы, дать правильные распоряжения, потому как, если этого не сделать, после уже захочется взывать не хуже попавшего в болото слона! Хорошо хоть на Меридиане у него была с самого начала пара помощников, на которых удалось скинуть значительную часть работы. Деай — бывший адъютант генерала Вьятты, о котором Узумаки узнал уж слишком много по неосторожности от паренька, который был немногим старше него самого. Деай занял пост главы... точнее, генерала, он хотя бы примерно знал, что надо делать, да и других командиров, которые могли бы претендовать на это звание, просто не осталось —  
нежить всех перебила. Ему неожиданно в помощь была предоставлена одна слишком наглая, по мнению джинчурики, девчонка. Аннис...

«А вот, кстати, и она...» — именно такая мысль проскочила в голове юноши, когда он ввалился в собственную спальню и застал в ней Бертрэйд в довольно сексуальном пеньюаре, который он сюда притащил с Земли.  
— Мог хотя бы предупредить...  
Что еще хотела сказать Аннис, Наруто не волновало, ему было просто плевать, поскольку он всего в несколько движений скинул свою одежду, после чего оказался в кровати, прижимая к себе девушку и почти тут же засыпая.

Любовниками они стали примерно через год после своей встречи, когда Узумаки после очередной своей невозможной тренировки под едкие замечания лиса пытался хоть как-то прийти в себя. Девушки к тому моменту у него уже давно не было, так что Наруто решил расслабиться, да и Бертрэйд давно рядом с ним крутилась. Как позже выяснилось, не без наставительного приказа от принца, озвучившего его еще до их встречи. Впрочем, юноше было на это плевать, в тот момент его радовало то, что рядом находилась красивая девушка, а не чертово болото!  
Сама же Аннис занимала должность главного мага в их провинции, а также единственного учителя, поскольку других магов тут просто не осталось. Все как-то быстро и неожиданно померли, попытавшись протянуть свои руки в сторону Узумаки, который разгребал все те авгиевы конюшни, в которых неожиданно с подачи Кьюби оказался.  
Как результат — у Узумаки не было магов, не было войск, поскольку почти все они погибли за пару дней до того триумфального возвращения и почти тут же близкого знакомства с принцем, и неожиданно начали появляться разбойники. И это уже не говоря о том, что сам Наруто был абсолютно не готов к чему-то подобному, поскольку не обладал необходимыми знаниями для управления хоть чем-нибудь больше моторной лодки.

Да, поразвлекаться удалось знатно, особенно было весело, когда приходилось совмещать учебу на Земле и постоянные перемещения на Меридиан, где со всеми проблемами разбирались клоны, которых нормально стабилизировать удалось тоже далеко не сразу, а вот путь самого юноши пролегал в болота. Ну а когда сил более ни на что не оставалось, можно было и вернуться, только чтобы вновь начать учиться! До начала всей этой его эпопеи Узумаки даже не представлял, сколько же всего нужно знать человеку, который будет находиться у верхушки власти хотя бы на не столь большой территории...  
Но были еще моменты, от которых искренне хотелось плеваться, и одним из таких была политика! О-о-о... сколь много джинчурики узнал об этом аспекте человеческих и не только отношений, сложно даже представить. Еще больше ему помог осознать лис, искренне развлекавшийся за его счет, когда сам Наруто пытался откреститься своими детскими воспоминаниями о величии Хокаге... даже стыдно от того, что он нашел что вспомнить. Кьюби вовсю развлекался, гоняя своего джинчурики, дабы исполнить обещание о том, что тот станет сильнейшим. Да только как-то забыл сообщить, что сильнейший должен быть еще и достаточно умным, иначе даже сила не поможет.  
Несколько встреч с личами, а также наблюдением за ядерным взрывом почти из первых рядов, спасибо клонам, прочищали мозги чрезвычайно эффективно. А уж когда узнаешь, чем могут грозить скрытые последствия от подобных встреч... Нет, что в первом случае, что во втором ему мало что грозит... во всяком случае, теперь, да только это не отменяло тех маленьких, почти незаметных, деталей, как, например, неожиданная встреча... или если вовремя не провести исцеление от казалось бы совсем маленьких ран.  
Как-то так оказалось, что мертвые маги даже если и намного опаснее ядерного взрыва, поскольку и сами его переживут, и восстановят свое тело, и даже армию из мертвецов почти тут же поднимут, благо материала рядом много, но в долгосрочной перспективе они почти безопасны. Было у них несколько противных проклятий, да только отследить влияние их заклятий на собственную энергетику Наруто сможет, особенно после того случая, который загнал его в туалет почти на декаду. Да такого даже просроченное молоко себе не позволяло! Правда, по заверениям Кьюби он должен был сгнить заживо, но сам лис все контролировал, а кому-то следовало бы научиться следить за происходящим.  
А вот ядерный взрыв, который испугал в первом приближении, но, после того как Узумаки научился взаимодействовать с чакрой Кьюби, стал считать его пускай и достаточно сложной проблемой, поскольку к нему надо быть готовым, но решаемой. Однако последствия оказались намного хуже, чем можно было предположить, поскольку организм джинчурики замечательно поддавался радиации, как и любой другой. И если вовремя возможность такого подрыва не заметить, то спрогнозированный результат, который озвучил лис, будет еще маленькими цветочками по сравнению с тем, что его могло ожидать на самом деле.  
И вот после того, как все точки были расставлены, Наруто и сам был рад начать обучение, даже если оно и было жутко скучным. Зато как-то быстро вся дурость оказалась выбита из головы. Ну право слово, кому захочется просрать все приложенные усилия из-за того, что чего-то не знаешь? А ведь Наруто так на Меридиане чуть один раз не облажался, когда у него попросту не хватило войск для защиты. Это он немножечко неправильно посчитал, сколько же в реальности понадобится стражи для защиты на стене, и даже слегка преувеличил в большую сторону. Ага, только личам об этом как-то забыл сообщить. Как результат — всего десяток этих мертвых костяков почти на ноль помножили и все доступные ему силы, и его стену, и город... Да-а-а, а разгребать провал пришлось именно Наруто...  
А после пришлось все восстанавливать, да еще и перестраивать обе крепости! А также устанавливать нормальную защиту с помощью печатей, про которые сам юноша иногда забывал. Как говорится, в этом плане он прилично так обосрался, и не только в переносном смысле, поскольку незамеченное проклятие лича не дремало. Да уж, сколько пришлось убить сил на то, чтобы привести подотчетные ему владения хотя бы на Меридиане и хотя бы до минимально приемлемого уровня, лучше не вспоминать, поскольку хочется плакать, как парочка зверей юности, да еще и с красочным гендзютсу заката на фоне. Вот кого надо было бы запихнуть в Хокаге! Да-а-а, теперь джинчурики не сомневался в том, что Гай-сенсей отлично бы подошел на эту роль... Ну а то, что все вокруг плакали бы, так это не страшно, зато они все были бы в одной лодке, а так хотя бы немного веселее.

— А-а-у-а... — Короткий писк и хрустнувший хребет сказали Наруто немного больше, чем он рассчитывал, стоило ему только проснуться и потянуться. — Доброе утро...  
— Иди в жопу! — Определенно, Узумаки плохо влиял на девушку. — А теперь отпусти меня!.. — Момент, и вот пленница оказалась на свободе. — И сейчас вечер, ленивая ты скотина! Следующего дня! Я из-за тебя не могла нормально в туалет сходить целый день!..  
И, более ничего не говоря, только накинув короткий халатик, девушка поспешила покинуть комнату джинчурики.  
— Мда... — Думать о том, что только что произошло, не хотелось, поскольку это все равно бесполезное занятие. Ведь не убивать же ему одну наглую девчонку? Тем более что он и сам вроде как немного виноват. — Значит, пора вставать...

Их отношения с Аннис были немного странными, поскольку, с одной стороны, та была его подчиненной, причем и сама не особо рвалась вылезти вперед, видимо, оценив размер грядущих проблем, если попытается это сделать; а с другой — та полностью принадлежала ему. И если в самом начале в этом был больше замешан Фобос со своим приказом, то вот уже после и сам юноша не пожелал расставаться с девушкой, рядом с которой было довольно удобно находиться. Ну а тот факт, что он сам на Земле являлся владельцем нескольких борделей, также сказался на восприятии Узумаки, поскольку он поинтересовался мнением девушки только один раз, когда все начиналось, а после забил на это, посчитав, что та принадлежит ему.  
Наверняка его более молодая версия с пеной у рта говорила бы о том, что это неправильно и так далее... конечно, сразу же после того, как он попытался бы свернуть этой молодой версии шею за глупые мысли по становлению Хокаге, но это уже детали. Сам он Аннис при себе, словно тех маленьких уродских собачек, не держал, а Бертрэйд, если бы её что-то не устраивало, могла бы и свалить куда-нибудь, отговорившись необычайно важными делами. А раз этого не происходит, значит, ту все устраивало, и она со своей ролью наложницы, которая появилась благодаря добрым людям, что все подмечают, согласна. Да что говорить, если вся прислуга в его небольшом домике — одни лишь девушки!

— Хм... теперь я определенно понимаю Эро-саннина... — пробормотал Наруто, слегка прикрыв глаза и проводив парочку служанок, у которых были действительно очень короткие юбочки, мечтательным взглядом.

Служанки в доме появились благодаря Аннис, она же их и закидывала Узумаки в постель. Сначала все девушки почему-то чего-то боялись, зато потом, когда действо начиналось, они об этом быстро забывали. И такое происходило довольно часто, хотя иногда Аннис оказывалась в постели со служанками уже к моменту прибытия самого Узумаки. Нет, то, чем они там занимались, для Наруто секретом не было, но, когда ему жуть как хотелось трахаться, он одним только наблюдением ограничиваться не собирался.  
А повеселиться из-за сумасшедшего графика у юноши получалось далеко не всегда. Зачастую, когда он был на Меридиане, все, на что хватало его сил, — это добраться до кровати и, не раздеваясь, отрубиться, даже не долетая до мягких перин. Зато когда такая возможность была, Наруто отрывался на полную, радуясь тому, на что способно его тело, поскольку порно-фильмы на Земле он уже давно изучил, а также разобрался, спасибо медицине, на что способны обычные люди. И лично его пять-десять минут удовольствия в среднем не устраивали! Не после всех этих выматывающих тренировок. Что же касается девушек, то тут все было намного проще, ведь они были служанками, им за это платили, и, как оказалось, Аннис их всех при найме предупреждала о том, что их, возможно, ждет.  
Форму у служанок также ввела Бертрэйд, правда, это случилось всего полгода назад после одной веселой игры, во время которой джинчурики притащил парочку костюмов с Земли, но Наруто был не против! Ах, какие виды каждый день! А если кого-то из девушек что-то не устраивало, то они могли вполне уволиться, ведь их тут никто силой не держал. Да, по законам этого мира они принадлежали ему, ведь Бертрэйд выкупала их от его имени, но, учитывая, сколько денег было у самого Узумаки, он вполне мог бы потратить несколько золотых на тех, кто захочет уйти. А о подобных настроениях он не слышал.

— Ага, спасибо... — После душа, который тут пришлось изобретать, да и то без печатей не обошлось, Узумаки с удовольствием оказался за столом, почти тут же заметив, что кое-кто ожидала его и под ним. — Приятного аппетита... — слегка усмехнувшись, сообщил блондин, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
Нет, определенно, передать кое-какую информацию Аннис было не такой уж и плохой идеей!  
«Ну что же ты, а чего в таком случае не передал еще некоторые "произведения искусства"?.. — Курама не мог не испортить момент. — Ведь не зря же ты бывал на своей "исторической родине", не так ли?..» — но даже так лис не смог испортить момент.

После того как его эмпатия развернулась на полную катушку, находиться среди людей стало действительно невозможно, поскольку голова начинала болеть уже спустя всего минуту нахождения в обществе. Да и по девушкам стало как-то не слишком приятно ходить, ведь Узумаки буквально кожей ощущал, что они чувствовали в самые ответственные моменты! После одного случая, когда он оказался в обществе двух шлюх, которые ненавидели свое занятие, желание оказаться в постели с девушками пропало на пару месяцев.  
Повезло еще, что тогда у него было много проблем и он как-то сам смог выползти из той ситуации. Зато тут же озаботился тем, чтобы в его окружении хотя бы на Меридиане не оказалось ни одной девушки, которой бы связь с ним претила. Конечно же, иногда те были чем-то недовольны, это ощущалось в их эмоциях, но Наруто делал все, чтобы выбить это из их головок. Жаль только, что так развлекаться получалось далеко не всегда, да и это утро, точнее, вечер — исключение из правил, ведь теперь даже неизвестно, когда ему предстоит вернуться в поместье. Дел просто тьма, и со всеми из них надо разобраться.

— Как же я хочу послать все это далеко и надолго... — пробормотал юноша, откидываясь в кресле, стоило только оказаться на веранде, которую он обустраивал сам.  
— Господин?.. — тут же оказалась рядом одна из служанок, из новеньких.  
Изначально в поместье работало всего с десяток девушек, но их явно не хватало, чтобы справиться со всеми обязанностями, и потому штат постепенно пополнялся. Сейчас в его поместье жило чуть более шестидесяти служанок, что было даже немного больше необходимого, но девушки сориентировались, и теперь треть от их числа постоянно отдыхала. Точнее, они постоянно менялись, из-за чего треть из всех девушек оказывалась не востребована и отдыхала. И это было не таким уж и плохим решением, поскольку постоянно работать никто не мог.  
С едой удалось решить вопрос довольно быстро, поскольку Узумаки предпочитал закупать её на Земле, — там она по себестоимости была намного дешевле, чем на Меридиане. Да и в случае голода, а такой тут один раз чуть не случился, подкинуть провианта из другого мира было делом достаточно быстрым. И благодаря этому он вполне мог позволить себе содержать такое количество служанок, хотя, как выяснилось, им за подобное даже не платили, но с этим джинчурики так и не разобрался, постаравшись не влезать в ситуацию, о которой ничего сам не знал.  
Последнее пополнение было всего полтора месяца назад, когда Наруто заскочил буквально на пару дней, чтобы уладить мелкие вопросы. Именно тогда он и поставил все необходимые печати на девушек, таким образом защищая свое поместье, ведь без печати в его дом нормально войти никто не смог бы. Да и кое-какая защита от слишком умных была встроена в печати.  
— Все в порядке.  
Короткий жест, и вот девушка вновь заняла свою позицию рядом с дверью, где чуть позже появилась еще пара служанок.  
«Взять Вилл в охапку, наплести с три короба Сьюзан, да свалить жить сюда...» — в голове промелькнула мечтательная мысль.  
«А после получить по морде от неё же...» — Кьюби вовсю развлекался, тут же подкидывая картины того, чем все это может закончиться.  
«Не порти момент...» — к сожалению, Вильгельмина была той еще ревнивицей.  
«Ты еще скажи, что не представлял себе картину, где твоя подруга не будет в такой же коротенькой униформе, наклоняясь к тебе и сексуально произнося: «Господин...» — если бы Наруто сейчас хоть что-нибудь пил, то точно бы подавился! Нет, картина, которую ему нарисовал наглый лис, а также даже вполне себе показал, была и впрямь выше всяких похвал, но...  
«Залюби тебя комар!..» — в последний раз Узумаки встречался со своей подругой чуть меньше пары месяцев назад, и уже тогда было заметно, насколько же она стала сильнее, а ощутить на себе всю прелесть уж слишком сильного боевого хомячка ему не хотелось. Вот ни разу!  
«Я бы на это посмотрел...» — мысли джинчурики не были секретом для биджу, и тот развлекался, наблюдая их течение. А уж когда Наруто представил, какой хук ему может прописать подруга, даже гаденько захихикал.  
«АРГХ!.. Не порти момент...» — делами все равно надо было бы заниматься, но это не значит, что хотя бы сейчас нельзя немного отдохнуть.

А ведь чтобы реализовать то, во что он ввязался, пришлось довольно неплохо поколесить по миру. Наруто даже съездил на свою «историческую родину», дабы уладить небольшой конфликт с кланом якудза, который даже и не подумал серьезно воспринимать слова Анзу. На самом деле причина его поездки была немного другой: прибить одного конкретного мужчину, а также еще несколько особо... долбанутых... альтернативно одаренных. К сожалению, выполнить удалось лишь часть из его плана. Но лучше бы он так никогда в этой сумасшедшей стране не появлялся!  
И ему даже пришлось сунуться в другие страны, чтобы ознакомиться с тем, что он там сможет приобрести, а после спокойно протащить на Меридиан, где необходимых предметов не было. Как, к сожалению, оказалось, электроника в этом мире банальнейшим образом помирала в самых жутких муках! И даже машины военные, спасибо распродажам у русских, отказывались работать, хотя там и электроники было кот наплакал!  
А ведь какие были мысли! Имея под рукой золотую шахту, в которой горбатились его клоны, тренируя контроль Дотона, он очень быстро смог бы развить подотчетную ему территорию. Да только эти планы весело так, задорно свинтили ему кукиш и пошли отдыхать. Печально, обидно, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Зато у него в Хизерфилде были стилизованные военные грузовики и даже припрятано несколько танков! На кой черт ему эти куски металлолома, Узумаки не знал, поскольку сам танки не считал для себя чем-то опасным, но ведь их можно будет пересобрать, да и мало ли пригодятся... укрепить орудие печатями, воткнуть в ствол печать хранения, и вот танк может стрелять уже каждые две секунды. Вот только на кой черт ему эти танки? Сказать по правде Наруто так бы и не смог.

«А теперь можно и поработать...» — наблюдать за закатами Узумаки любил еще с тех времен, когда жил в Конохе. Жаль только, что самое лучшее место находилось на горе, а там холодно, да и от служанок далеко.  
— Я ухожу. Если Аннис что-нибудь понадобится, она знает, что делать.  
— Да, господин. — Трио служанок почтительно поклонилось, при этом лишь одна из них, новенькая, испытала облегчение, остальные были уже слишком хорошо обучены.  
Как показала практика, хорошо обученная служанка стоит намного дороже золота, которое на неё можно потратить. Теперь Наруто даже понимал тех толстосумов из своего родного мира, которые ради того, чтобы отправить своих слуг в хорошую школу, были готовы убивать. Здесь же хватало одной только Бертрэйд, а также нескольких старших служанок.  
Жаль только, что Курама слишком любит развлекаться за его счет:

_И вот опять, летя на крыльях ночи,  
Герой, сверкая желтизной волос,  
Летит туда, где правит царство порчи  
И квакает лягушка в глубине болот._

— Мне тебе подсказать адрес, по которому ты можешь отправиться?.. — Одно хорошо — биджу так и не добрался до хокку. — Каге Буншин но дзютсу!..  
Привычное движение рукой, и клоны отправились к своим целям.  
«Ты лучше пока отвлекись, как умеешь...» — посоветовал Кьюби, также готовясь, ведь эти проклятые болота, если не быть к ним готовым, могут выпить Узумаки даже сейчас! А ведь тренироваться приходится, никак себя не ограничивая, из-за чего чакра улетала, словно в трубу, зато и контроль повышался.  
— Если только так...

 

 

 

_**Воспоминание** _

_**23 апреля 2004 года** _

«Как же меня все достало... — именно такие мысли крутились в голове у юного джинчурики, когда он на автобусе въезжал в городок под названием Фадден-Хилз. — Тупые американцы... Мне даже интересно: это мне просто так повезло, или сегодня был день безграмотности?..»

Наруто предстояло многое сделать, но, несмотря ни на какие свои проблемы, он все же успел все закончить до конца рабочей недели и даже отвязаться от Анзу! Чертова въедливая... тварь! Его и самого нельзя назвать ангелом, но это же не значит, что решением всех проблем должна являться ликвидация! Ну ничего, он с ней еще на этот счет поговорит, а сейчас можно и расслабиться. На целую неделю, даже немного больше, ведь сейчас начнутся пасхальные каникулы... А значит, у него будет фактически полторы недели на общение с Вилл!  
Да уж, чтобы все закончить к этому моменту, да еще не только на Земле, но и на Меридиане, пришлось крутиться почище, чем белочка в колесе. Зато все удалось закончить и даже план немного перевыполнить, а значит, он свободен! Он был готов прыгать, прямо как тот долбанутый домовик из книжек и кричать: «Добби свободен!..»  
К счастью, он еще не настолько поехал крышей, чтобы действительно претворять это действие в жизнь, хотя ему сильно этого хотелось. Самое главное — только не вспоминать весь тот бред, что написан в книгах, ведь логика там отсутствовала от начала и до самого конца, а так вполне себе расслабляющее чтиво. Но сейчас все это было неважно, поскольку наконец удалось добраться до конечной точки маршрута, где сейчас должны были жить Вилл и Сьюзан.

«Хорошо иметь перед глазами карту, а также знать, куда собираешься ехать... — и хотя Наруто удалось выяснить, в какой же именно школе училась Вилл, но даже так, ни разу не побывав в городе, добраться до места назначения за пару часов могло быть сложно. — Ками-сама, благослови душу того, кто придумал технику клонов...»  
Еще в начале недели удалось договориться о том, что он снимет квартирку на окраине города. Правда, перед этим пришлось серьезно изучать вопрос в полицейских сводках, поскольку разбираться с преступностью ему категорически не хотелось. И так уже этого накушался, пытаясь, словно носорог, добиться цели, которая особо сильно ему была и не нужна. Особенно после того, как он оказался на Меридиане.  
— Такс, и куда дальше?.. — пробормотал юноша, после того как подхватил свою небольшую сумку с вещами. Так-то она ему была особо и не нужна, спасибо печатям, которые он бы не смог нормально изучить без лиса, но создавать себе неприятности на ровном месте, когда можно обойтись и без них, не хотелось.  
После его художеств в том порту, а также разгрома военной базы началась такая жопа, что даже словами не описать. Как говорится: дерьмо попало в вентилятор. Путешествовать по стране весь предыдущий год было абсолютно невозможно! Крыша у хранителей порядка поехала сильно, и это было хорошо заметно, ведь они умудрялись приставать ко всем, кто хоть немного выбивался из привычной картины. И этот общий уровень паранойи начал снижаться только пару месяцев назад.  
«Ты так и будешь молчать?..» — разговор с лисом был одним из немногих способов себя развлечь в подобных ситуациях, ну не клонов же вызывать! Да только один меховой коврик...  
«Отстань и не мешай наслаждаться ситуацией...» — превратился в закоренелого вуайериста, и из-за него в течение парочки месяцев было невозможно жить, поскольку гормоны (о них пришлось срочно узнавать) срывали крышу только так.  
Правда, у лиса была еще одна привычка, если он был чем-то сильно недоволен, — вбрасывать в мысли прямо в самый ответственный момент какую-нибудь страхолюдину! Кьюби подобным очень сильно мотивировал на тренировках, поскольку никогда не знаешь, какой ужас может предстать перед глазами в самый кульминационный момент. Откуда у биджу взялись такие мысли, а также каким способом он выяснял повышение его выносливости во время секса, оставалось загадкой. Было даже пару случаев, когда лис самовольно уменьшал влияние чакры на организм! И пускай это был интересный опыт, но Узумаки на подобное согласен не был.  
Пожалуй, больше, чем подглядывать за Наруто во время всяких пикантных сцен, которые он принимался нещадно критиковать, если джинчурики начинал повторяться, было только наблюдение за тем, когда сам юноша нервничал из-за какой-нибудь мелочи, по мнению самого лиса. Вот и сейчас Кьюби развлекался за его счет, поскольку Наруто действительно сильно нервничал, ведь в последний раз он видел Вилл только в Рождество, да и то они встретились всего лишь на пару часов, после чего Узумаки пришлось срочно уезжать. А до этого они могли нормально поговорить только по телефону да с помощью SMS.  
«Если бы только знал, как меня этим бесишь...» — за год с открытия факта подобного способа развлекаться для биджу юноше просто пришлось смириться, поскольку больше ничего не оставалось.  
«Я знаю...» — Узумаки не сомневался, что, будь у биджу возможность, он бы сейчас хрустел попкорном. Оставалась надежда, что подобное когда-нибудь пройдет.

Отправлять клона для встречи с хозяином квартиры не хотелось, поскольку неизвестно, что могло произойти, а клон мог устроить нежелательную пакость. Так что пришлось брать себя в руки и самому ехать на встречу с владельцем квартиры, согласившимся её сдать на неделю, хотя и был довольно сильно подозрителен. А клонов Узумаки предпочел отправить на поиски школы миссис Вандом, которая наверняка сейчас пылала недовольством. О да-а... о том, как Вилл не любила досиживать последние часы перед законными выходными, юноше было прекрасно известно.

— Хм... — хозяин квартиры, мужчина слегка за пятьдесят, почесал свой пивной живот, после чего все же выдал вердикт: — Ничего не должно быть сломано, — ну, об этом в контракте все и так прописано, — а также всяких девок сюда не води! Мне тут не нужна репутация борделя...  
Учитывая тот факт, что стукачество за последний год чуть ли не мутировало, подобное условие было вполне логичным и обоснованным.  
— Хорошо... — Наруто на все это оставалось только пожать плечами и отдать деньги, чтобы более не видеться с этим человеком до того момента, как он соберется съезжать.  
— В таком случае вот твои ключи... — И в последний раз, словно просканировав блондина, мужчина развернулся и ушел довольный. Еще бы, ведь он получил в полтора раза больше, чем должен был, но квартира того стоила.  
— А теперь можно и расслабиться... — Необходимую школу клоны уже нашли, а потому можно было особо сильно и не волноваться насчет чего-либо. Да и Вилл там они нашли, после чего развеялись, оставив только парочку для наблюдения. — Но сначала...  
Следовало позвонить миссис Вандом, которая наверняка была не предупреждена о том, что Узумаки собирался заглянуть в этот город на Пасху, а также провести всю неделю каникул, которые предоставят одному слишком уж подозрительному боевому хомячку. Нет, серьезно, его в прошлый раз даже поколотили! Да, был уговор, но не он же виноват в том, что дела не ждут!  
— Алло...  
Со Сьюзан юноша не говорил еще дольше, чем с Вилл, ведь с последней он хотя бы пару раз созванивался, а вот её маму он только на Рождество и смог поздравить, да и то только по телефону.  
— Добрый день, миссис Вандом.  
Оставалось надеяться на то, что ему удастся договориться с мамой Вильгельмины, которая с видимым опасением передавала ему номер от мобильника мамы.  
— Хм... голос знакомый...  
Ну да, это была его вина в том, что он так нормально и не поговорил с женщиной, которая старательно так ему намекала на этот самый разговор, но что он мог поделать? Ему в срочном порядке надо было лететь в Меридиан, там опять было нашествие нежити!  
— Это Узумаки Наруто... — Юноша был уверен, что лис вовсю развлекался из-за того, что ему самому было жутко неудобно перед этой женщиной. — Надеюсь, я вас не сильно отвлекаю?..  
— Да нет, все в порядке, Наруто. — И вроде бы все хорошо, и даже голос сразу же стал дружелюбным, да только джинчурики был уверен, что он опять оказался в неприятностях. — Давненько ты не звонил... и не заглядывал...  
— Эм... меня в стране не было...  
С виска стекла капелька пота. Ну вот точно что-то не так!  
— А сейчас ты уже вернулся?..  
И вот вроде бы все в порядке, да только какие-то странные интонации в голосе женщины не заметил бы только глухой!  
— Я уже в Фадден-Хилз.  
Может быть, ему все же стоило позвонить заранее?..  
— Хм, — почему-то в этот момент у юноши перед глазами предстала картина, словно женщина приложила указательный палец к губам, — теперь хотя бы понятно, почему Вилл была такой счастливой вчера...  
— И я уже успел снять квартиру!..  
Интуиция — она такая, ведь атмосфера как-то даже сразу поменялась, и это по телефону!  
— В таком случае рада буду видеть тебя сегодня вечером. — И почему возникло такое ощущение, что развлекался не только Кьюби? — Сейчас же, я так понимаю, ты пойдешь встречать Вилл?  
— Да... — Хотелось побиться головой о стену.  
— В таком случае рассчитываю, что она вернется до заката...  
Еще несколько минут разговора, за которые были обговорены не слишком важные детали, поскольку джинчурики хотел перестраховаться всеми возможными способами, после чего трубка наконец была повешена.  
«Фьюх... давненько я так себя не чувствовал...» — эх, ну вот почему это должно было произойти?  
А самое главное, что Наруто мог даже возможную причину назвать — их отношения с Вилл! Как бы его подруга чего-нибудь себе там не напридумывала...

Последующие полчаса были заняты разбором вещей, а также установкой всех необходимых печатей, поскольку он слишком сильно привык это делать. А после уже можно было направить ноги в сторону школы, где сегодня у них немного укороченный день.  
К счастью, городок находился в южной части страны меж лесов, и потому тут было достаточно тепло, и можно было даже с курткой особо не носиться, да и дождя по прогнозам быть не должно, а потому хватит и небольшой футболки, а также шорт и сандалий. После особо мерзкого места на этой планете, в которое он по случайности и воле Кьюби всего пару месяцев назад попал, тут был просто рай! Чертова магия и безумные медведи со странными музыкальными инструментами! Всего каких-то два месяца назад джинчурики серьезно вспоминал, что такое теплая одежда, поскольку магия сводила его сопротивляемость к холоду почти на нет.  
Безумная страна, еще более безумные маги и их животные! Но самое главное — никогда не стоит там есть грибы! Такой реакции не было, даже когда Наруто нанюхался наркотиков, упав в них лицом!

«Молчи, просто молчи...» — Узумаки уже минут пять как сидел на скамеечке, недалеко от выхода из школы, в которой были неоправданно длинные каникулы.  
Детям повезло, поскольку в школе должен был пройти небольшой ремонт, и проще было отменить пару дней занятий и дать учителям и директору отдохнуть, чем разгребать возможные проблемы из-за слишком любопытных учеников.  
«Зато какой звук получился, когда тот медведь тебя огрел!..» — а вот биджу развлекался, поскольку получал неописуемое удовольствие, каждый раз припоминая блондину этот его косяк.

Так уж вышло, что алкоголь Наруто впервые попробовал еще в своем мире и плевался он только так, поскольку саке в его родном мире было настолько отвратительным, что даже слов не было возможности подобрать. И пробовать его еще и в новом мире желания не было никакого, но это случилось. Так каково же было удивление, когда вкус местного алкоголя, пускай и далеко не всего, пришелся ему по душе! А после этого Узумаки уже просто ради интереса пробовал его в каждой стране, куда его заносила жизнь.  
Он даже попробовал саке на его «исторической родине», и оно оказалось всего лишь немногим лучше того, что делали в его родном мире. Зато из-за этой своей тяги, а также из-за одного случая, когда он оказался в этой сумасшедшей стране, Наруто зарекся пить хоть что-то крепче, чем вино.  
Так уж вышло, что его самолет... взорвался! Кто-то шибко умный подорвал ко всем чертям тот самый самолет, на котором он летел, в результате чего погибли все, кроме него. Сам же джинчурики оказался в каком-то ужасно холодном месте со странными грибами, безумной магией и стариком, который просил звать себя дед Мазай, после чего долго ржал.  
Мужик, конечно, на голову стукнутый, но много чего интересного рассказал, после чего пригласил к себе домой, где они вечером поели картошки с грибами и что-то такое выпили. Вкус, конечно, хороший, но последующий отрезок в памяти был словно вырезан! И только Кьюби продолжал дико ржать от общей ситуации.  
Последующее воспоминание начиналось с того, что его огрели чем-то по голове, при этом, судя по звуку, сломав. Как оказалось, Узумаки вместе с этим самым дедом и его ручным медведем всего через два дня были в нескольких тысячах километров от того места, где джинчурики оказался после взрыва самолета. При этом медведь стоял на задних лапах и одной передней чесал голову, второй же сжимал сломанную, как позже выяснилось, балалайку.  
Самым эпичным моментом этой истории оказалось то, что, когда лес, в котором скрылась эта колоритная компания развеялась, Узумаки оказался на краю взлетно-посадочной полосы действующего аэропорта! В столице! Именно это и послужило причиной страстного желания более не пить ничего крепче вина.

Долго ждать окончания уроков не пришлось, хотя это обрадовало юношу, которого Кьюби уже успел немного достать, припоминая все, что с ним творилось в страшное время беспамятства. А белок с их шишками лис вообще припоминал иногда совершенно без повода! Так что прозвучавший звонок, который означал окончание уроков, юноша воспринял как манну небесную.  
Чтобы сразу же не попасться на глаза подруге, Наруто решил немного спрятаться в тени зеленеющего дерева, которое стояло для него в очень удачном месте, можно было и спрятаться так, чтобы на него особо не обращали внимания, да еще и наблюдать за подростками, которые с криками покидали здание школы. Его план даже удался, и потому джинчурики мог воочию наблюдать свою подругу, которая находилась в крайне отвратительном настроении, а ей вслед слышались обидные смешки.  
«И что тут происходит?..» — то, что происходило у него на глазах, очень сильно не нравилось Узумаки.

Было много чего, что юноша не любил в этой стране, одной из этих вещей была фальшивая дружба. Сам джинчурики привык, что если кого-то ты можешь назвать другом, то это значит, что готов ради этого человека на все! Или почти все, ведь требовать от людей заранее невозможного есть неуважение к человеку, которого называешь своим другом, а также к себе. В Америке же это было не так, и все друг друга называли друзьями, но на деле же их даже приятелями сложно было назвать. А стоит только чему-то произойти, и от такого любимчика толпы могут отвернуться все эти так называемые друзья.  
Вилл в этом отношении ему нравилась еще и тем, что её мнение насчет друзей если и не совпадало со мнением Узумаки, то было довольно близко к его. И потому было неудивительно, что у Вильгельмины всегда были сложности с нахождением друзей. А учитывая тот факт, что она, как оказалось, могла чувствовать эмоции окружающих, то её отчуждение было вопросом времени.  
Но вот что было странно, ведь раньше Вилл говорила, что у неё здесь в этом городе училась подруга! А аловолосая кого угодно своим другом не назовет. Однако то, что сейчас наблюдал Наруто, говорило о том, что кое-кто решил ему банальнейшим образом соврать, когда они вчера общались.

«Теперь хотя бы стало понятно, почему Вилл так сильно не хотела, чтобы я нашел её школу, а также её поведение в целом...» — почему-то представшая его глазам картина вызывала чувство дежавю.  
— Пф, ну и где этот твой парень?..  
К сожалению, Узумаки не знал, что было в самом начале, однако эту фразу от кучки девчонок, которые встали полукругом перед Вилл, он услышал. На самом деле, их позиция довольно глупая, поскольку его подруга уже сильнее обычного человека и потому в случае драки смогла бы всех этих... куриц раскидать и в одиночку.  
— А ты просто жить не можешь, чтобы не увидеть нового мальчика, да? — Злость, раздражение, и еще много чего с легкостью ощущалось от аловолосой, от которой еще и легкое давление магической энергии начало исходить. — Не устала еще?..  
Лица своей подруги он не видел, однако хорошо видел лицо другой девчонки, которую аж перекосило.  
— В чем дело, Лара, обижаешься на правду?..  
Сказать по правде, Узумаки даже и не думал, что Вильгельмина была способна так капать ядом.  
— Хах, Вилма, тебя так расстраивает, что у меня столь много поклонников?.. — Каких усилий этой Ларе стоило произнести эти слова нормально, видели все, кто за этим наблюдал. — Ах да, ведь у тебя нет никого, кто на тебя посмотрит! Даже за своими волосами не способна уследить...  
«Пора это прекращать...» — легкий отвод глаз, и теперь можно было устроить небольшое представление, ведь сразу его не заметят.

Так уж получилось, что, по мнению Кьюби, он должен быть велик, могуч и, без сомнения, вонюч! Последнее он устраивал с помощью болота на Меридиане, которое было чрезвычайно вонючим, да еще и оттереться от всей той грязи было сложно. Но не это было главное, а то, что джинчурики за последние год с небольшим очень сильно вытянулся и, судя по всему, на этом не собирался останавливаться. Так что теперь он был намного выше Вильгельмины, которая и раньше-то была на его фоне не такой уж и большой, а теперь была вообще мелкой. Она ему в грудь носом упираться будет.

— И что это ты замолчала?..  
Действительно «подруга», с которой так яро препиралась Вандом, в определенный момент, который было сложно подобрать, просто подавилась воздухом, когда Узумаки неожиданно появился всего в нескольких метрах за спиной Вильгельмины, еще ничего не заметившей.  
— Привет, Вилл... — Наруто просто не мог так не сделать, особенно учитывая градус напряженности, а также эмоции подруги. В результате чего попросту обнял ту со спины, прижимая к себе, из-за чего та даже замерла.  
Блондин знал, какой эффект он оказывал на противоположный пол, это сложно не заметить с его-то способностями, и теперь учился этим потихоньку пользоваться. В некоторые моменты это бывало полезно, хотя зачастую чувствовать себя куском мяса было не слишком приятно. И именно по этой причине он знал, какой эффект произвело его появление, и это если забыть про эмпатию.  
— Н-Н-Наруто?.. — слегка приподняла голову девушка, встретившись с ним взглядом, после чего замерла, словно кролик перед удавом.  
— А мог быть кто-то еще?.. — Паника, которую испытывала его подруга, знатно веселила парня. — Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце!..  
После чего картинно отошел, прикладывая руку к сердцу, развлекаясь и отслеживая реакцию окружающих.  
— Прекрати сейчас же!.. — Жуткое смущение вкупе с усиливающейся паникой вызывало жуткое умиление со стороны джинчурики, и это если забыть про краснеющее до цвета собственных волос лицо.  
— Уверена?.. — быстро приблизившись, наклонился Узумаки, остановившись опасно близко от её лица. — Ну раз ты так хочешь, то, может быть, пойдем?..  
Вильгельмина была слишком поражена всем происходящим, и это если забыть про жутчайшее смущение, а также тихую панику. Наверное, это были именно те причины, что не позволили ей ответить на этот вопрос, из-за чего Узумаки поступил так, как вряд ли кто-нибудь мог бы даже представить.  
«А почему бы и нет?..» — не успела Вандом ничего понять, как оказалась на руках у блондина, которому было плевать на окружающих их школьников, и он спокойно потопал к выходу, не обращая внимания на всеобщее... удивление... да... Хорошо еще, что рядом со школой был парк.  
Сам Узумаки получал от всего происходящего просто неописуемое удовольствие и потому не стремился приводить выпавшую из жизни подругу, хотя это и было необходимо сделать, ведь если этого не совершить, то Вильгельмина, чего доброго, могла еще и обидеться на него. Так что стоило только добраться до одной из беседок, коих тут было не так и много, как Наруто тут же сел, но не пожелал отпускать свою законную добычу, просто млея от испытываемых ею эмоций.  
«И все же иногда хорошо быть настолько большим...» — Узумаки и раньше замечал, что чем он крупнее, тем ему с девушками проще, но вот в подобной ситуации он ни разу не оказывался, поскольку все же был немного ниже среднего роста.  
Всего миг, и вот его подбородок оказался на голове одного боевого хомячка, который, судя по всему, впервые познакомился с никотином, и до сих пор не подавал признаков жизни. И, возможно, стоило бы забеспокоиться, но Узумаки ощущал всю ту бурю эмоций, что были буквально готовы разорвать девушку на её маленькие копии. А также он ощущал её бешено стучавшее сердце и просто старался передать её чувство покоя, хотя сам в этот момент был близко к постижению того самого момента просветления...

Сколько они так просидели, Наруто не мог сказать, да ему по большому счету на это было плевать, но в один момент его подруга наконец отмерла,и начала пытаться выбраться, вновь начав паниковать, но джинчурики даже и не подумал ту выпускать.  
— И куда это ты собралась?  
В тот же миг девушка словно была поймана на месте преступления.  
— Т-ты в-все... слышал?.. — Вилл, судя по всему, боялась даже повернуться к нему лицом, а по её ушкам было заметно, что лицо стало еще краснее, хотя казалось, что уже больше некуда.  
— Только с того момента, как вы остановились... — Уровень паники неожиданно подскочил в несколько раз, а хомячок вновь ожил и попытался выбраться, да только это было бесполезно. — Эх, и куда ты собралась, можно узнать?..  
Если уж говорить совсем откровенно, то вся эта ситуация для Узумаки уже была ясна, благо за прошедшее время он пускай и слабо, но научился разбираться в происходящем. Так что подоплеку происходящего он понимал, хотя, если уж говорить откровенно, это его немного смущало, поскольку ему было перевести свою подругу в разряд будущей девушки. Это было страшно сделать...  
— И-и-и... что ты скажешь?.. — эти слова Вилл практически прошептала, до безумия боясь услышать ответ.  
— Я скажу, что...

На самом деле, ситуация была довольно сложной, поскольку, сколь бы сильно раньше Узумаки ни мечтал об отношениях с Сакурой, он даже близко не представлял, что же это все значит. Да и сейчас было почти так же, поскольку пытаться выяснить хоть что-то у Анзу — это идиотизм чистой воды, а говорить с проститутками на этот счет... мысль явно не самая здравая. Да и вся эта ситуация была очень сложной, поскольку, с одной стороны, сам Наруто был бы не против, однако все это было слишком запутанно.  
Про тот факт, что Вилл обладает магией, можно вообще забыть, поскольку стоит только вспомнить, на что же способен сам Узумаки, как этот факт просто терялся на общем фоне. Да еще и его собственные желания, которые могут сильно не совпадать с мировоззрением Вильгельмины, также сильно беспокоили джинчурики, который отчаянно боялся потерять первую подругу в этом мире. И это если забыть про то, насколько же ему нравился секс и собственные возможности... да он же просто затрахает Вилл! А пытаться себя ограничивать — это верх идиотизма, поскольку воздержание, особенно долгое, негативно сказывается на его способности здраво мыслить, что могло привести к печальным последствиям. Да и сама Вильгельмина была к подобному не готова.  
Им предстоял сложный разговор...

 

_**25 апреля 2004 года** _

В тот день, в пятницу, они с Вилл просидели в беседке, обсудив очень многое, в том числе и смущавшие их вещи, но это было необходимо сделать. Хорошо еще, что легкая волна ки, которую его подруга даже не заметила, остальные люди замечали и даже не думали к ним приближаться, если изначально и собирались. Таким образом, никто не нарушил тот самый момент их близости, который невольно возник. И хотя Вилл действительно сильно расстроилась из-за его речей, но он смог не дать девушке скатиться в ту черную бездну, готовую захлестнуть её с головой.  
К счастью, удалось договориться о том, что через несколько лет ему не придется так скакать, да и Вильгельмина уже будет заканчивать школу, и если все будет хорошо, то этот вопрос можно будет затронуть еще раз. Хотя Вилл очень сильно обиделась на предположение о том, что у неё мог кто-то появиться. Его за это даже побили!..  
Да, хорошо посидели, из-за чего они даже почти опоздали к выставленному Сьюзан времени!.. После чего Наруто благополучно затащили в квартиру, и Вилл, не слушая никаких возражений от мамы, принялась вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, на деле же девушка просто боялась его отпустить.

Вчера они встретиться так и не смогли, хотя пришлось одного из клонов сажать за мобильный, чтобы отвечал на просто гору смс-ок, что сыпались на почту, словно из рога изобилия! А Наруто же занялся тем, что пытался подобрать достойное кондитерское изделие для праздника, который он искренне не понимал. Нет чтобы люди отмечали день рождения мира или еще что-нибудь, так нет же, они отмечали день рождения какого-то мужика, которого потом казнили. Бред, да и только!  
Да что говорить, если даже у себя в родном мире никто не отмечал день рождения Рикудо! Или еще какую-нибудь прочую ересь... Праздники были, но они строго привязаны к определенным событиям, которые были достаточно важными для мира в целом. И факт рождения, точнее, якобы воскрешения какого-то левого мужика, джинчурики остро не понимал. Как не понимал и всех этих плясок с бубнами вокруг еще некоторых дат.  
Но делать было нечего, и, чтобы поддержать Вилл, ему пришлось тащиться в магазин, осознавая, что что-то вкусненькое придется делать самому, поскольку доставшиеся в магазине продукты были просто отвратительны, по мнению блондина, на вкус. А результаты... местами еще отвратительнее. Так что пришлось распечатывать запас продуктов из Меридиана и делать уже из них, не забыв при этом контролировать процесс чакрой, так результат получался намного вкуснее.

И вот спустя пару дней, проведенных в городе, а также всего, что случилось с ним и с Вилл за это время, Наруто стоял перед дверью в квартиру, в которой жила его подруга, и боялся позвонить. Причем боялся это сделать даже не столько из-за Вилл, сколько из-за Сьюзан, от которой было неизвестно чего ожидать. А еще Узумаки почему-то казалось, что та не одобряла... Вот чего именно женщина не одобряла, джинчурики так понять и не смог, однако это неодобрение было сложно не уловить и во время вечернего разговора, и в тех SMS, что присылала Вилл. Так что сейчас именно из-за этого он мялся, боясь позвонить в квартиру...  
«Великий Узумаки Наруто-сама, будущий Хокаге, если каким-то образом сможет воскресить Коноху в этом мире. Победитель монстров, различных врагов и покоритель женских сердец... А также секс-бог всех шлюх мира года прошедшего и уже этого!.. Боится обычную женщину, до чего же забавно!..» — патетично провозгласил Великий Кьюби но Йоко. Он просто не мог упустить подобный момент.  
«Просто заткнись...» — именно в такие моменты юноша вспоминал, за что же так ненавидел своего внутреннего демона. А ведь фраза «застрял в кишках» подходила одному коврику как нельзя кстати, ведь здесь она будет применена в прямом смысле!  
Всего миг — и вот палец уже вдавливал кнопку звонка под веселый смех биджу, который получал от этого свое извращенное удовольствие. Но за все это время джинчурики к подобному уже успел привыкнуть, так что не обращал на это никакого внимания, главное только, чтобы биджу не лез со своими советами и не пытался задурить ему голову очередным ужасом и извращением. Нет, определенно, Узумаки точно не надо знать, как выглядит двухсоткилограммовый восьмидесятилетний монстр в неглиже!  
— Доброе утро. С праздником! — тут же провозгласил юноша, стоило только двери открыться.  
— Доброе утро, Наруто, — чуть отойдя в сторону и пропуская юношу в квартиру, молвила её хозяйка.  
— Миссис Вандом, а у меня тут небольшой...  
Назвать торт в пять килограмм небольшим — это было маленькое такое преуменьшение, но что поделать, если у него в мире не было нормальных сладостей!

У него в мире вообще много чего не было, не только хороших сладостей. Мороженого, тортов, различных конфет, выпечки и еще безумного моря вкусняшек, о которых сложно было бы даже предположить, ни разу не попробовав! Да что говорить, если количество сортов меда, который в этом мире не стоил заоблачных денег, варенья, а также соков выходило далеко за грань того, что можно было бы даже представить.  
Да, Наруто любил из еды только рамен в основном, но на большее у него как-то просто не было денег, да и готовить он не слишком хорошо умел, поскольку нормальные цены на продукты, а не завышенные в два, а иногда и в три раза, ему стали называть только после получения звания генина, да и то не сразу. Так что не было ничего удивительного, что различные конфеты и прочие вкусняшки ему доставались крайне редко, а часть он смог получить только благодаря победам в играх с другими детьми при Академии шиноби. Да и то подобное стало возможно только после того, как ему исполнилось лет восемь, и только среди сирот, с которыми у него хоть и были натянутые отношения, но далеко не такие, как с теми, у кого были родители. С клановыми он стал играть много позже.  
И потому было совсем неудивительно, что, как только получилось немного успокоиться и разобраться во всей ситуации в новом мире, его руки дорвались до сладкого. Конечно, подавляющая часть из всего этого была вредна для здоровья так или иначе, но это не значит, что нельзя было найти место, где бы не продавали вкусные, а главное — безопасные кондитерские изделия. А кое-что он и сам научился готовить! Конфеты, различные пирожные, а также тортики, за которые Мия-тян грозилась его убить, если они будут виноваты в том, что она лишится своей великолепной фигуры, Наруто готовил, когда у него появлялось свободное время и было желание.

— Ох... зови меня уже Сьюзан... — проворчала женщина, после чего, как-то странно взглянув на пакет, все же взяла его и едва смогла удержать руку, хотя для этого ей пришлось серьезно поднапрячься. — Кхм... Наруто, а что тут такое, — старшая Вандом покрутила свободной рукой, как только дверь захлопнулась, — небольшое?..  
— Торт, — честно признался юноша, после чего еще и ногой шаркнул, стараясь не смотреть на маму подруги, и потому пропустил взгляд, что был наполнен искренним и незамутненным... удивлением... да...  
— Торт?.. — Странные интонации вернули джинчурики в нормальный мир.  
— Ага, сам приготовил. — Теперь взгляд был еще более странным и долгим, из-за чего Наруто опять начал смущаться!  
Черт, это был уже второй раз меньше чем за пять минут! Этот мир точно сошел с ума, или он не Узумаки Наруто! АРГХ! Джинчурики искренне не понимал, что с ним! А еще эти странные интонации и взгляды, которые он искренне не понимал! Мия-тян и Анзу на него так же иногда смотрели, когда он заканчивал свой очередной шедевр.  
— Да что не так-то?! — Это был крик души.  
— Пхи-хи-хи... нет, ничего. Все в порядке, — прикрыв рот рукой, веселилась за его счет Сьюзан Вандом. — Пойдем, раз уж тебе не нужно раздеваться опять.  
— Да тепло же!  
Было еще кое-что, что Узумаки не понимал, например, странные взгляды, которые на него бросали многие из жителей этой страны. Ну ладно зимой, но сейчас-то уже середина весны, да и тепло!  
— И тебя, как всегда, не смущает холодный ветер... — чему-то кивнула старшая Вандом. — Давай, заходи на кухню, а то не хватало еще, чтобы моего миленького хрюсика удар хватил...  
— М?..  
И пускай в пятницу Наруто уже был здесь, но тогда все, что он смог нормально осмотреть, — это гостиную и ванную, до других мест он добраться просто не успел — Вилл бдела.  
— Скажем так, кое-кто слишком уж любит сидеть в ванной.  
Было заметно легкое неодобрение, но Узумаки его проигнорировал, осматривая кухню, которая была немногим меньше, чем в предыдущей, осмотренной им квартире.  
— Иногда же можно?..  
После детства, в котором у него горячая, точнее, теплая вода была исключительно вечером, после того как бак с водой нагревался, джинчурики понимал любовь к долгому нахождению в ванной. Не каждый раз, но почему бы и нет?  
— Ох... если бы это было только иногда... — В этот момент Сьюзан наконец начала разворачивать торт, стараясь не торопиться и иногда себя одергивая, и юноша это замечал. И когда бумага была снята с упаковки, женщина замерла. — Это-о?..

Самое сложное было научиться украшать изделия, а также придавать им форму, особенно имея рядом ворчливую Мию-тян, которой не нравились его первые эксперименты. Это была долгая война, которая длилась почти целый год и была закончена его полным разгромом всего несколько недель назад, но юноша признавал, что ради таких взглядов можно было и потерпеть.  
Теперь осталось еще нормально научиться готовить и другие блюда, ну а самое главное — рамен! Клоны перевели столько продуктов, что трудно даже представить! Но до идеала было еще очень далеко. Намного проще было научиться воспроизводить те самые ша-шлы-ки, кажется, именно так их называл дед Мазай. И пускай найти достойного медведя на роль этого блюда не удалось, это не значит, что джинчурики не пробовал готовить из другого мяса. И даже так, отправив на это дело всего двух клонов, тогда как ради приготовления правильного рамена ежедневно трудились по три десятка клонов, результат был все равно не в пользу рамена.

— Ага, нравится?.. — Узумаки ничего не мог поделать, ему слишком нравилась реакция людей, которые видели приготовленные им тортики. В этот раз пришлось расстараться, чтобы украсить кулинарный шедевр (именно шедевр и никак иначе) в тему праздника. А еще лучше было наблюдать за лицами людей, когда они пробовали еду.  
— Наруто... скажи, ты собрался в будущем стать шеф-поваром и поступаешь в какой-нибудь кулинарный институт, когда закончишь школу? — медленно спросила женщина, до сих пор не веря в то, что находилось у неё перед глазами.  
— А... — Серьезно, имея столько клонов, которые постоянно корпели над книгами и мучили людей ради информации, учиться было намного проще! Пускай он и не любил этого делать, но ради того, чтобы его никто не доставал, это можно было бы и потерпеть. — Я уже закончил школу, — блондин приземлился за стол, — это было несложно. Особенно это заметно сейчас, когда приходится сдавать экзамены сразу за несколько курсов по юриспруденции и экономике...  
— Кхм... — подавилась воздухом женщина и с удивлением воззрилась на гостя. — УЖЕ?..  
— Ага. А теперь приходится серьезно побегать, некоторые профессора не хотят меня принимать... — Это был какой-то бред! Особенно учитывая то, как в этой стране относились к гениям, которым везде старались открыть дорогу. Или почти везде, а здесь его серьезно так пытались затормозить! — В некоторых случаях даже взятки не помогают... — юноша продолжал ворчать, совершенно не обращая внимания на реакцию Сьюзан, которая даже присела на стул в попытках переварить все, что услышала.

Разговор продолжался ещё какое-то время, за которое Сьюзан успела с ним поговорить насчет того случая, произошедшего между ним и Вилл в пятницу. А ведь Узумаки надеялся, что этого не случится! Да, глупая надежда, но она ведь была... Джинчурики понял, что миссис Вандом не нравилось то, во что это могло вылиться в результате, и эти слова задевали юношу, но, зная её историю, он не мог ту винить. Да и, учитывая общую неопределенность ситуации, в которой оказался, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, поскольку сам боялся хоть что-то поменять.  
С одной стороны, он не сможет соврать другу, если его прямо спросят, но это же не значит, что он должен был рассказывать абсолютно все о себе и своих мыслях! АРГХ! Насколько же было бы проще, будь Вилл парнем... Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу!.. Глупая идея, поскольку тогда бы она не была Вильгельминой... В таком случае они бы даже не смогли познакомиться! Эх, до чего же глупый мир! Дома с этим было намного проще...

К тому моменту, как Вилл наконец вышла из ванной, Наруто уже успел себя сто раз обругать за то, что пришел так рано. Поскольку, помимо некоторых специфических шуток, он подвергся еще и жестокому допросу, иногда не понимая причину и следствие тех или иных вопросов. Но и это можно было бы пережить, если бы не количество этих самых вопросов!  
В результате, когда его подруга выбралась из своего заточения в царстве пара и мочалок, Узумаки приходил в себя, заливаясь чаем, а Сьюзан хитро так на него поглядывала, сидя напротив. Так что того, что случилось, почти невозможно было предотвратить.  
— МА-А-АМ!.. А где?..  
Что именно и где это «что» должно было находиться, юноша так и не узнал, поскольку как раз начал поворачивать голову в тот момент, когда услышал голос подруги. Правда, сразу за этим произошла жуткая ситуация с атакой, имеющей звуковую основу:  
— КЬЯ-Я!..  
После чего один боевой хомячок, до этого буквально готовый закипеть как чайник, развернулся на пятках и, чудом не вписавшись в косяк, исчез.  
— Шлеп... — Рука Сьюзан повстречалась с её лицом.  
Сказать по правде, Узумаки и сам был примерно такого же мнения, но ему мешала чашка с чаем. А причиной этого было то, что из всей одежды на Вильгельмине было только маленькое полотенце, которым она вытирала волосы. А из-за того, что джинчурики все же быстрее обычного человека, он успел заметить не только голые пятки, из-за чего, к своему ужасу, покраснел.  
— В следующий раз мне надо будет подготовить камеру... — почти прошептала женщина, когда вставала, чтобы последовать за Вилл, однако блондин это услышал.  
«И зачем ей это?..» — Наруто помнил, что Сьюзан любила снимать смущающие моменты с Вилл, но камера-то ей зачем?

Последующие пять минут Узумаки сидел в тишине один, пытаясь осознать все происходящее и не находя никакого ответа. Зато Кьюби вовсю развлекался за его счет. И вот, когда этот срок истек, на кухню слегка опасливо зашла его подруга.  
— Доброе... — закончить фразу блондину так и не удалось.  
— Ты видел?!  
Какие еще обвинения Вильгельмина хотела сюда приплести, Наруто так и не понял, поскольку в следующий момент та заметила торт и замерла, а после, прищурившись и чуть ли не сверкая молниями из глаз, стала переводить взгляд с юноши на торт и обратно.  
К несчастью для себя, Узумаки ничего не смог сказать, а лишь слегка покраснел.  
Видимо, Вилл также ничего не могла сказать, однако уровень магической энергии, которую джинчурики ощущал, значительно повысился. Как и скорость изменения цвета кожного покрова на лице одного боевого хомячка.  
— Ах, это так мило! — Неловкая ситуация, в которой оба подростка жутко краснели и не знали, что делать дальше, была сломана старшей Вандом, появившейся позади Вилл, и женщина, обняв её, стала растягивать той щечки. — Ух, мой маленький, милый хр...  
Фраза так и не была закончена, поскольку глаза девочки расширились от ужаса, после чего она с громким вскриком, наверное, все же телепортировалась прямо за спину к блондину, который продолжал попивать уже остывший чай.  
— Эм... привет?.. — Наруто так и не смог подобрать слова, которые подходили под эту ситуацию, поскольку и сам до сих пор был смущен.  
— Ты! Это ты виноват!..  
А после на ничего не понимающего блондина накинулись.

Да-а-а... эта странная женская логика, из-за которой по непонятно какой причине на Узумаки накинулась его подруга и действительно попыталась побить! И все это под провокационные комментарии Сьюзан, смущавшие их еще больше, а также щелчки фотоаппарата.

 

_**Вечер того же дня** _

Несмотря ни на какие старания, была съедена всего лишь треть от всего пятикилограммового шедевра, а шедевром торт был признан без каких-либо дебатов. И именно по этой причине Наруто и Вилл развалились в гостиной на небольшом диванчике. Точнее, развалился Узумаки, а Вильгельмина, жутко краснея и бросая злые взгляды на развлекавшуюся маму, пыталась как-то незаметно приблизиться к своему другу. При этом иногда она действовала непроизвольно и, когда приходила в себя, тут же одергивала руку под ехидные комментарии Сьюзан.  
— Ох... да иди уже сюда... — Наруто это все в какой-то момент надоело, и он одной рукой под возмущенный квак жертвы подтащил ту к себе, после чего прижал к себе.  
— Эй!.. — А сколько праведного возмущения было в этом голосе...  
— Ты побеждена, не можешь двигаться, так что я милостиво принимаю твою капитуляцию, — соизволил ответить блондин под очередной щелчок сработавшего фотоаппарата.  
Вильгельмина, естественно, в очередной раз покрасневшая, уткнулась ему в бок, стараясь скрыть полыхавшее от смущения лицо. Потом, буквально через пару секунд, поняла, что сделала, и попыталась улететь или опять применить трюк с телепортацией, но джинчурики это все надоело, и потому жертва осталась на месте, лишь недовольно сопя из-за этого.  
— Ах, какие прекрасные кадры получились... — Несмотря на то, что Сьюзан не слишком нравился тот факт, что её дочь тянуло к Узумаки, она не отказывала себе в возможности развлечься.  
Сам же блондин на подобное замечание лишь слегка поморщился, поскольку и до этого прекрасно осознавал ситуацию. Вилл же не заметила этого, бросая на маму возмущенные и одновременно подозрительные взгляды, однако выбраться из объятий Узумаки уже не пыталась, все равно бесполезно.

Наруто же... именно в такие моменты задумывался о том, правильно ли он поступил, но тут же честно признавался сам себе, что поступить иначе он просто не хотел. Но до того момента, как он оказался в этом мире, то почти всегда действовал не ради достижения того, чего желал. На самом деле, он хотел занять пост Хокаге, только чтобы его признали, это было для него даже не заветным желанием, а целью, на которой он сосредоточился из-за собственного страха.  
Он жил один, и никогда за ним никто не приглядывал, если не считать Ируку-сенсея, который взялся его опекать в последний год в основном. И потому отлично слышал то, о чем говорили на улицах, где он проводил много времени, банально боясь оставаться в своей квартире. Да что говорить, если он до семи лет боялся грозы, забиваясь под кровать! Это было жутко и страшно! Особенно когда он один раз остался на тренировочной площадке и так и провел всю ночь в каком-то маленьком дупле, в которое с трудом поместился. А после, более не желая чувствовать себя так, на одном упрямстве справился с собой, правда, отчасти, а толчком этому послужили подслушанные девичьи писки его одноклассниц.  
Но еще до того момента, намного раньше, Узумаки услышал разговор какого-то старика со своим внуком, который вещал о том, что жизнь без цели просто не имеет смысла. И в тот же день, после того как очередной глупый житель вытолкнул его из магазина, Наруто решил для себя, что он им еще всем покажет! Он станет Хокаге, и тогда им всем придется его признать! После при встрече с Хаку его цель слегка была скорректирована, но опять же отчасти это было связано с тем путем, что он выбрал для себя.  
Несомненно, друзья важны, и за них ему не жалко отдать и жизнь, но кого он в действительности мог назвать своим другом? Вот то-то и оно... Да даже Учиху, этого самовлюбленного мудака, он считал скорее братом, чем другом! Тот стал для него многим ближе, чем даже Ирука! И чем все это в результате кончилось?  
Однако в тот самый момент, когда он отправлялся спасать этого слепого козла, даже тогда у него невольно мелькали мысли о том, а что будет, если у них не получится? Отчасти это было связано с Сакурой-чан. Тогда Наруто давил в себе все эти темные мысли, зато после прибытия в этот мир стал обо всем этом вспоминать. А его отношение к Соске-куну... скорее всего, это было связано с интуицией, ведь их нормальные отношения заметно испортились сразу же после экзамена на Чунина.  
А когда у них была миссия с Коюки? Ведь тогда, если говорить совсем откровенно, Узумаки не хотел возвращаться в Коноху! В Стране Снега, точнее, Весны, на него никто не смотрел, как на мусор! И пускай эта ситуация после экзамена заметно изменилась, однако джинчурики все помнил. Коюки-химе не смотрела на него, как на монстра, не боялась его! А ведь этот теме и тогда умудрялся портить настроение...  
Но что его ждало в Конохе? Только желание доказать всем, что он не демон? Чтобы его все признали? Так в тот раз уже рядом был человек, который его признал! И, если уж говорить откровенно, которым он невольно восхищался, даже несмотря на то, что тогда случилось.

Оказавшись в новом мире, он потерял все ориентиры, которые у него были раньше. Он мог полагаться только на свой не слишком уж и богатый опыт. Он действительно был свободен от всего! Над ним более не было долга ни Сакуре, ни Конохе, ни Ба-чан. НИКОМУ! Он НИКОМУ ничего не был должен! Ни доказывать что-то, ни делать, поскольку являлся шиноби, — он отвечал только за себя!  
И да, он выбрал, чем будет заниматься, пускай и совершив множество ошибок, но это было только его решение. Может быть, оно было глупым, но оно позволяло ему не стоять на месте, чего Наруто старался избегать и где-то в глубине души ненавидел. Да что говорить, что частью его претензий к Неджи было то, что этот засранец застрял на месте, не желая открыть глаза и идти вперед! И из-за него пострадала Хината!  
А решение быть рядом с Вилл отдавало именно тем, что он ненавидел, — застоем. Он бы топтался на месте, будучи не в силах куда-либо сдвинуться, поскольку боялся за Вилл, а также о том, что она будет думать о нем. Однако теперь все было уже решено, поскольку Узумаки осознал, что не желал себе такой судьбы, даже если все то, что он делал, — одна большая ошибка! Но ведь, поступая так, как эгоист, он всего лишь поступал так, как поступает обычный человек!  
Да, позже будет понятно, его это ошибка или все, что он сделал, было правильно, даже несмотря на количество крови, что оказалась у него на руках, или же он ошибся. Но это был только ЕГО выбор! Только Он сам решал, как правильно поступить и что есть это самое «правильно».

Вилл, видимо, что-то почувствовав, оторвалась от просмотра каких-то мультиков и озабоченно взглянула на блондина, который пребывал в не самых лучших своих мыслях. После чего, жутко смущаясь, потыкала его пальчиком в бок.  
— М?.. — Узумаки тут же обратил на неё свое внимание.  
— С тобой все в порядке? — Вильгельмина жутко не хотела, чтобы рядом была мама, это было ясно, и потому спрашивала шепотом.  
— Ага!..  
Не желая, чтобы подруга продолжала этот разговор, он слегка приподнял край её футболки, после чего, хитро улыбаясь, ущипнул ту за бок.  
Реакция последовала незамедлительная! В результате чего была начата великая битва, продлившаяся неисчислимо долгое время! Правила были просты — перещекотать друг друга.  
— Эй, отпусти меня!.. — тяжело дыша, потребовала аловолосая, с каждым мигом приобретая все более яркие оттенки красного.  
— Проигравшим слова не давали! — ухмыльнулся блондин, чья жертва была прижата спиной к груди, а его руки крепко фиксировали поверженного противника. — Просто признай, что у тебя не было ни шанса!  
Сьюзан Вандом в этот самый момент сидела в кресле с бокалом вина и с немного грустной улыбкой наблюдала за подростками. Впрочем, всего несколько мгновений назад у неё в руках был фотоаппарат.  
— Я не проиграла! — нахохлившись, почти прошептала Вилл, после чего опять попыталась выбраться.  
— Ага... — Наруто сверкнул улыбкой, после чего решил добить все еще бессмысленно сопротивлявшегося хомячка. Интересно, что на это сказали бы защитники животных?  
Всего миг — и не слишком длинная футболка девушки оказалась слегка задрана, а сама её владелица оказалась подвергнута жестокой пытке щекоткой, от которой та попыталась спастись, в результате чего начала медленно съезжать вниз и в один миг просто замерла, полыхнув ужасом. Предплечье юноши слегка касалось её груди через показавшуюся в то же мгновение тонкую ткань футболки.  
— Хм?.. Ты чего это?.. — Узумаки не сразу понял, в чем дело, а потом, не слушая возмущенного писка, вернул свою жертву на место, стараясь сделать вид, что он тут ну совершенно точно ни при чем, однако красное лицо его с головой выдавало.

Некоторое время спустя, когда вечер окончательно вступил в свои права, Наруто уже начал подумывать о том, что ему пора бы и домой, поскольку слишком многое следовало обдумать. Однако у Сьюзан было мнение, что тому предстоит еще задержаться. Хомячок был с ней категорически согласен.  
— Пойду-ка я... — заметив, что уже начался одиннадцатый час, молвил блондин.  
— Эй! Сегодня ты останешься здесь! — Вильгельмина даже совершила подвиг, умудрившись развернуться у него в руках, после чего уперлась острыми локотками в качестве мести ему в грудь.  
— Между прочим, я привык спать на широкой кровати. — Джинчурики бы и хотел остаться, но надо было привести мысли в порядок, поскольку он боялся совершить какую-нибудь глупость. Вроде той, о которой он говорил со Сьюзан. — А этот диванчик слишком маленький... — Хитрая ухмылка, а также легкий прищур сказали девочке, что сейчас будет какая-нибудь пакость. — Но если ты так хочешь, чтобы я остался... — Слегка подался вперед, чтобы конец фразы можно было прошептать той в ухо: — Может быть, я смогу поспать в твоей кровати?  
Нет, однозначно, Вилл освоила телепортацию! Иначе как еще можно объяснить, что она каким-то неведомым образом умудрилась в одно мгновение оказаться в другом конце комнаты? И, пожалуй, за весь день её лицо приняло наиболее красный оттенок из возможных.  
— Ах, меня отвергли!.. — патетично взмахнув руками, словно бы вытер выступившие слезы блондин. — И потому считаю, что мне пора!  
— Эй!.. — Вильгельмина до сих пор была слишком смущена, поэтому её возмущение было больше похоже всхлип полузадушенного хомячка.  
— На самом деле, Наруто, я бы хотела, чтобы ты еще немного остался. — Узумаки даже замер от слов Сьюзен, поскольку в некоторые моменты вечером ощущал от неё легкое недовольство. — Сейчас все поймешь...  
Юноша, кивнув, занял свое предыдущее место. Впрочем, сейчас не хватало кое-кого, чтобы вернуть все, как было всего несколько минут назад.  
— Вилл, я знаю, что обещала тебе, что эти каникулы я проведу с тобой, но раз уж кое-кто, — укол в свою сторону блондин даже не заметил, — все же соизволил появиться, то как ты смотришь на то, если я на несколько дней на неделе уеду?  
— А?.. — Вильгельмина даже забыла про то, что только что произошло, и теперь с удивлением смотрела на маму.  
— К тому же, раз тут Наруто, то он не только сможет за тобой присмотреть, но еще и подтянуть тебя по некоторым предметам, — хитро усмехнулась женщина, а у джинчурики в недоумении приподнялась бровь. — Представляешь себе, кто-то опять начал получать плохие оценки и не справляться с программой по математике...  
— Эй! Это глупый предмет!.. — яро возмущалась девочка самим фактом того, что такой предмет, как математика, был в школьной программе! Вилл не любила его всей душой.  
Узумаки же на миг задумался, поскольку по сравнению с тем, что им преподавали в академии, в которой он пускай и нечасто, но появлялся, это было уж слишком легко!  
— Так что скажешь?.. — Вильгельмина начала переводить взгляд с юноши на маму, видимо, окончательно потерявшись. — Заодно вы будете только одни...  
Это был добивающий удар, в результате которого ответ мог быть только положительным.

— Я надеюсь, что наш разговор не будет забыт, — слегка хмурилась Сьюзан, провожая гостя.  
Вилл в этот момент была в своей комнате, поскольку, поддавшись чувствам, слегка поцеловала его в щеку. И, поняв, что сделала, мгновенно исчезла у себя, наверняка спрятавшись под одеялом.  
— Конечно нет!.. — Наруто был возмущен подобной мыслью.  
— Надеюсь... — устало выдохнула старшая Вандом, после чего, слегка приобняв блондина, поблагодарила его за то, что все же приехал, и он ушел.

 

_**30 апреля 2004 года** _

Наруто должен был признать, что эти несколько дней, проведенных в обществе его подруги, были одними из самых лучших за последний, наверное, год. Он не должен был никуда спешить, ни о чем серьезном заботиться, не решать что-то слишком глобальное. И потому мог позволить себе хорошо провести время в обществе Вильгельмины, которую, правда, приходилось чуть ли не пинками заставлять в первые два дня учиться! Он её понимал, но это не значит, что в этом случае следовало безбожно затягивать такое важное дело, как уроки, ведь в таком случае Сьюзан наверняка выела бы им обоим мозг чайной ложечкой. Об этом их специально предупредили!

И потому, как только Сьюзан Вандом покинула город во вторник во второй половине дня, Наруто, честно взяв себя в руки, сдался этому печальному взгляду! АРГХ! Его одолели печальные глаза. Как низко он пал! Кьюби этот момент понравился больше всего.  
Так что вторник был проведен на диване в обществе друг друга при просмотре каких-то фильмов, Узумаки их не запоминал, впервые за долгое время позволив себе полностью расслабиться и ни о чем не думать. Хотя, учитывая то, что ни он, ни Вилл не были готовы заниматься уроками, это было не так уж и плохо.  
За то время, что не было потрачено на учебу, они составили глобальный план, чем они будут заниматься до субботы, ведь именно тогда должна была вернуться Сьюзан. Так что утверждать то, что вторник был проведен зря, нельзя ни в коем случае.

 

***

Среда знаменовала раннее пробуждение для Вильгельмины, которая слишком сильно любила поспать. А дело все заключалось в том, что Наруто все же остался на ночь у них, а так как спал он довольно мало, то посчитал, что подъем в семь утра, для того чтобы как можно быстрее покончить с уроками, будет хорошим решением. И да, это совсем не связано с тем, что он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что ему делать дальше! Черт, да он даже завтрак приготовил и уже успел ополоснуться!  
Так что, не слушая никаких жалоб, криков и возмущений, одна соня была вынуждена провести экстренную побудку, ведь в противном случае Узумаки обещал лично отнести её на руках в ванную, где её раздели бы (крик ужаса можно было услышать, наверное, даже на Марсе), помыли (его посчитали пособником дьявола и собрались изгонять), после чего лично подобрали ей одежду на сегодняшний день. После этого Вильгельмина, видимо, представив, как кто-то будет посягать на возможность выбора одежды для неё, а вовсе не с тем, что блондин находился рядом со шкафом, где было её нижнее белье, с кличем амазонки кинулась на нарушителя спокойствия, используя подушку как оружие. Клич, запал, ярость — все было отыграно на «пять с плюсом», однако одеяло в ногах сыграло злую шутку, в результате чего воинствующую деву пришлось ловить... поймать почти получилось животом...  
А после была великая битва с боевым хомячком, обиженным на весь мир в целом и одного конкретного великолепного во всех смыслах блондина в частности. Однако битва была неравной, и потому за уроки пришлось все же садиться, поскольку Узумаки был неумолим и обещал порку, не обращая внимания ни на какие крики и взывания о том, что они друзья. Уроки надо было сделать!..  
И потому к вечеру среды Вильгельмина была довольно сильно уставшей и злой из-за всего, что происходило днем, а потому выставила Наруто из квартиры, отговорившись, что они же завтра должны встретиться. И это... конкретно в тот самый момент при другом освещении наверняка можно было бы увидеть, как из её ушей идет пар, их свидание! Так что он никак не должен мешать ей подготовиться.

***

Четверг они провели, гуляя по городу, даже зашли в кино, а также на не забыли посетить парк развлечений, в который они собрались и в пятницу, поскольку в четверг слишком поздно туда пришли, проведя первую половину дня не слишком продуктивным образом. Кто-то слишком много спал и смущался!  
Наруто мог многое понять, ведь он и сам не против поваляться в кровати иногда и до полудня, но никак не до часа дня! А после еще ему пару часов пришлось ждать подругу, которая умудрилась проспать, вы только вдумайтесь, пять будильников! Как результат — они ушли из дома только в середине дня и успели выполнить только программу минимум.  
И именно по этой причине, не слушая никаких возражений, Наруто предпочел остаться в квартире у Вилл, чтобы в пятницу её разбудить пораньше. Проклятье, он ведь тоже волновался!

***

Когда наступило восемь утра, измученный блондин, которому опять пришлось спать на не слишком удобном диванчике в гостиной, решил все же встать. Из-за состояния общей паршивости Наруто забил даже на разминку, хотя и старался её выполнять всегда, однако здесь он уж ничего не мог сделать, так как ему для разминки было нужно специальное место, где его не увидели бы. В первую очередь это было связано с тем, что его разминка могла показаться обычному человеку чем-то сверхъестественным, поскольку это было выше всего, что можно было только предположить. Второй же причиной было то, что ему приходилось использовать печати во время тренировок, чтобы был хоть какой-то эффект. А объяснять Вилл, откуда же у него на теле взялись очень оригинальные татуировки, было бы не совсем хорошо.  
И потому пришлось просто подниматься, дабы не сойти с ума от скуки. Никаких интересных мультиков или фильмов сейчас не было, так что нельзя было даже зависнуть в телевизоре! И потому два дня назад пришлось медленно тащиться в ванную, дабы принять легкий душ, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя. Но, как известно, иногда может произойти что-то очень странное.  
Вот и в этот день произошло свершение, которое можно было бы действительно назвать чудом. Вильгельмина встала сама, да еще и так рано!

«Мне интересно, я попал в какую-нибудь мангу или детский мультик?..» — но боги и любые другие сверхсущности проигнорировали этот крик души.  
А все дело было в том, что Вильгельмина первым делом направила свои стопы в ванную комнату, где в тот самый момент находился вытиравшийся блондин. Более бредовой ситуации очень сложно представить. Джинчурики чуть не оглох, а Вилма смылась с такой скоростью, что все бегуны планеты ей позавидовали бы, а где-то в подсознании юноши дико ржал Кьюби но Йоко.  
«Да ладно тебе, Наруто... — биджу был очень доволен. — Ты ведь и так...»  
«Ни слова! Ты слышишь? Я сказал ни слова!» — только одна мысль о том, что он уже видел, повергла его в ужас, а тут еще и один блохастый коврик.  
«Считай это кармой, ведь тогда ты тоже кое-чего лишнее увидел...» — лис не мог не оставить за собой последнее слово.  
«Хорошо хоть был в трусах...» — и все же более идиотской ситуации джинчурики не мог и представить.  
А во всем виновата его привычка никогда не запирать ванную!

— Доброе утро... — пробормотал джинчурики, входя на кухню, где в данный момент находилась Вилл.  
— Утро... — То, что творилось с девушкой, можно было легко понять хотя бы по красным и буквально горевшим ушам.  
— Эх... — вздох вырвался сам собой. «Надо будет переложить все, что я успел наворотить, на рисунки, получится замечательная манга...»  
«Ага, особенно обрадуются американцы, что ты им такой подарок устроил... — впервые за последнюю неделю Узумаки не услышал того, к чему так привык, — к легкой усмешке, которая почти всегда сопровождала фразы биджу с недавнего времени. Если точнее, то с того самого момента, как они оказались на Меридиане во второй раз. — Так что лучше оставь эту идею хотя бы лет на пятнадцать...»

Кьюби... Курама в последнее время был слишком уж весел и в то же время он мало чего говорил по делу, больше отшучиваясь или стараясь развлечься за счет джинчурики. На все вопросы, что с ним происходит, биджу молчал, поскольку не видел причины, по которой должен отвечать, а джинчурики никак не мог придумать способа, которым он мог бы разговорить лиса.  
Пожалуй, единственное, что удалось вытащить из огромного девятихвостого комка чакры, так это уверение в том, что все в порядке, а результат понравится уже самому Узумаки. И это пугало не меньше, чем неизвестность.

— Вилл, а скажи-ка мне... — При первых звуках его голоса девушка даже слегка сжалась, словно боясь чего-то. Впрочем, учитывая тот факт, что она вообще не взглянула в его сторону, вполне могло быть, что так оно и было. — Ты вроде как говорила, что занимаешься?..  
— А?.. — Удивление Вандом было столь сильным, что она, забыв про все, даже повернулась в его сторону.  
«Ками-сама, я не хочу знать, о чем она думала до этого!..» — а ведь биджу мог бы попробовать подсказать.  
— Ну, насколько я помню, ты еще перед Рождеством мне говорила, что нашла место, где занимаешься. Но с того момента, как я здесь оказался, ты ни разу не была на тренировках, а также я не заметил, чтобы ты даже занималась зарядкой!..  
— Ну... я-а-а... ка-а-ак бы-ы-ы...  
Наблюдая за подругой, которая сейчас выглядела, словно бы преступник, которого поймали на горяченьком, рука блондина против воли потянулась к лицу.  
«Нии-сан, кажется, я начинаю тебя понимать...» — джинчурики еще помнил, как уверенно говорила его подруга о том, что собирается усиленно заниматься, а раз так, то он просто не мог не помочь в этом деле.

Лекция о том, как же полезна зарядка сама по себе, а также вкупе с нормальными тренировками и тем, к чему могло привести отсутствие этих самых тренировок, продолжалась почти пятнадцать минут. Это были долгие пятнадцать минут ада, за которые Вильгельмина Вандом серьезно прокляла тот самый момент, когда решила немного отдохнуть и даже договорилась с тренером о том, что она пропустит пару тренировок!  
Узумаки Наруто бубнил ужасным монотонным голосом, от которого даже пролетавшая недалеко от окна муха померла в полете! Или она просто уснула? Девушка несколько раз чуть не вырубилась, но каждый раз была разбужена жестким голосом, обещавшим различные смущавшие кары на ее голову, если та будет спать! Как не хотелось, а потому Вильгельмина была вынуждена терпеть этот ужасный нудный стиль речи. Это было хуже, чем лекции миссис Варгес!  
А меж тем Узумаки, видя, что его лекции приносили хоть какой-то толк, правда, так и не понимая какой, прибавив энтузиазма, зарядил новую порцию информации, от которой у него в бытность учеником академии уши в трубочку сворачивались. О да-а-а... после этих лекций ты будешь делать все, что угодно! Особенно если не можешь сбежать. И самое главное — сделаешь все искренне и самостоятельно, со всей старательностью, лишь бы не услышать нечто подобное еще раз.  
В свое время Наруто научился игнорировать этот ужас, но на это ушло больше года! Более двух сотен лекций! Это был его личный ад. Так что у Вилл не было ни шанса.

— А что ты? — поняв, что сбежать не удастся, и боясь неизвестных кар, решила перейти в наступление девушка.  
— А поточнее? —  
Так уж получилось, что эти лекции взрывали мозг не только слушавшему, но и читавшему, и потому джинчурики был рад отвлечься.  
— Я тоже не видела, чтобы ты хоть раз занимался! — Это был крик души! Но вместе с тем девушка старалась изобразить обвинительный прищур, что у неё, естественно, не очень-то и получалось.  
— Во-первых, на моем уровне нужен нормальный зал для тренировок; во-вторых, даже моя зарядка должна проходить на подготовленной площадке, поскольку иначе никакого результата не будет. — На эти заявления девушка лишь хмыкнула, задрав носик. — В-третьих, кое-кто, видимо, забыл, на что я способен, ну да ладно. Пойдем.  
Что-либо объяснять было бесполезно, а потому лучше было показать.  
— К-куда?  
Подобная ситуация была столь странной, что Вильгельмина была сбита с толку.  
— Покажу кое-что... — на ходу снимая футболку и заходя в гостиную, где едва хватало место, по мнению самого Узумаки, заявил джинчурики.  
— Ч-что-о?.. — Девушка была полностью смущена, но все же опасливо зашла в комнату.  
Впрочем, как только Вильгельмина зашла в комнату, так она и замерла с открытым ртом, глядя на то, как её друг уже успел оказаться посреди комнаты немного в стороне от люстры и, встав на руки, начал отжиматься. После чего, словно какой-то акробат или танцор, начал извиваться, меняя стойки на руках или оказываясь на шпагате, перекатившись и стоя уже на одной руке, непонятно как поддерживая баланс, начав быстро отжиматься.  
И, видимо, чтобы окончательно добить девушку, после того как он несколько раз поменял руки, на которых отжимался, при этом по нему было видно, что для Узумаки это ничего не стоило, принял самую обычную стойку для отжимания, сказав, что Вилл может на него сесть или встать, как ей будет удобнее.  
-Ты серьезно?..  
Это был какой-то сюрреализм! Нет, кое-что Вильгельмина и раньше предполагала, но увидеть в собственной квартире, как её друг выполняет упражнения, от которых даже некоторым спортсменам может стать плохо, уж больно быстро все выполнялось, было слишком шокирующе.  
— А похоже, что я шучу? — При этом Узумаки, словно бы не дождавшись её, начал отжиматься. — Иди сюда...  
Кое-как справившись с собой, Вильгельмина все же подошла поближе, после чего с огромным трудом все же смогла занять достаточно удобную позицию, чтобы не свалиться. И, стоило этому только произойти, как блондин начал отжиматься, при этом, судя по всему, не испытывая никаких неудобств.

— Этого достаточно?  
Стоило только сделать сотое отжимание, как джинчурики остановился и дождался, пока с его спины сползут, при этом внутренне хихикая над ситуацией.  
— Ты монстр... — это все, что могла сейчас сказать аловолосая, так как её еще слегка и укачало. — Черт, даже не вспотел! Да у тебя даже дыхание не сбилось!  
— Когда у меня есть достаточно свободного времени, то моя тренировка включает в себя десять километров бегом, по пять сотен отжиманий, приседаний, подтягиваний и пресса. — «Ну а тот факт, что это всего лишь разминка, а также все это еще проходит под действием специальных печатей, можно умолчать», — джинчурики слегка насмешливо смотрел на подругу, которая была поражена до глубины души.  
— Я повторюсь, ты монстр... — Вильгельмина была шокирована, и это было хорошо видно.  
— Будешь усердно заниматься, сможешь так же, — Узумаки ухмылялся, ему это было забавно, да и воспоминания о тренировках Ли давали о себе знать. — Хотя... если будешь лениться, то станешь толстой и некрасивой...  
— Эй! — Такого укола было уже невозможно вынести.

 

***

После того как утро сменилось днем, Вильгельмина и Наруто направились в аквапарк, куда хотели зайти оба. Узумаки — поскольку так ни разу там и не был, а вот причины Вилл он не понимал. Впрочем, все это было неважно, главное, что они все же туда добрались, правда, сначала пришлось заскочить во временную квартиру юноши, дабы можно было захватить все необходимое.  
— То есть как ты ни разу не был в аквапарке? — Стоявшая рядом с ним Вильгельмина сильно краснела, однако эта информация, видимо, выбила её из этого странного настроения.  
Джинчурики предпочел оставить эти сведения до самого конца, ибо ему не хотелось выглядеть глупо, однако стоило только зайти в огромное помещение, как он даже немного растерялся, пытаясь охватить взглядом все пространство и просчитать все хитросплетение труб, часть из которых ему еще была не видна.  
— А вот так. Мне и океана в свое время хватало... — Ага, когда удавалось туда добраться благодаря миссиям. Да только в тех местах, где удавалось искупаться, не было ничего для развлечений, а если и было, то заметно уступало этому миру. — Да и река была недалеко...  
— Значит, ты просто обязан побывать везде!..  
В глазах боевого хомячка словно бы зажглись звезды, и она, ухватив руку Узумаки, забыв про свое смущение, потащила того на горки.

Время утекало сквозь пальцы, словно вода, поскольку подростки даже не замечали, сколько они пробыли в аквапарке. Сама атмосфера, а также тот факт, что оба уже ни на что не обращали внимания, позволили забыть обо всем, что их окружало. Ну, может быть, исключая то, как сильно Вилл начинала тащить куда-то Узумаки, стоило ему только задержать глаз на какой-нибудь красивой девушке, коих было не так уж и много. В юной Вандом тут же пробуждалось пламя Силы Юности, и, несмотря на все заверения о том, что она устала, девушка тут же тащила своего друга куда-нибудь в противоположную сторону.  
Небольшое кафе позволило спокойно насытиться, не думая о том, что им нужно будет куда-нибудь заходить, и потому подростки веселились вовсю. В том числе и в столовой, точнее, в помещении, где было собрано несколько точек быстро питания, из которой одна аловолосая девушка, у которой до этого ни разу не получалось попробовать все, что она хотела, фактически выкатилась!

— Эх, вот так и рушится все, что только можно... — Наруто развлекался, наблюдая за подругой, которая медленно передвигалась, придерживая неожиданно выросший живот. — А я ведь предупреждал о том, что кто-то может потолстеть...  
— Мне все равно...  
Сама же Вильгельмина почти достигла состояния просветления, даже потерявшись в своих ощущениях настолько, что перестала следить, бросал ли её друг взгляд на какую-нибудь другую девушку.  
— А ведь если продолжишь так усиленно... обжираться, — они дошли до их шезлонгов, на одном из которых аловолосая тут же и развалилась, — то вскоре уже не сможешь пройти в дверь.  
— Отстань!..  
Так как Наруто платил за все, Вильгельмина ни в чем себе не отказывала. Действительно ни в чем. Да и когда она смогла бы все это попробовать, ведь даже будь у неё достаточно денег, то вечером дома ждала бы лекция, и хорошо, если она будет не слишком долгой.  
— Ага... — Джинчурики проигнорировал это заявление, присев на корточки рядом с Вилл, после чего стал тыкать пальцев в её живот. — Это ужасно!..  
— Ха-ха...  
Пара явно фальшивых смешков, после чего юная Вандом медленно погрузилась в пучины дремы, даже несмотря на то, что она еще хотела посоревноваться в том, кто же быстрее проплывет определенную дистанцию в бассейне.  
«Ну, значит, подождем...» — Наруто тут же завалился на соседний шезлонг и прикрыл глаза, стараясь отстраниться от шума, который издавала не так давно появившаяся компания, в которой было много маленьких детей. Судя по всему, они отмечали чей-то день рождения или еще что-то.

 

_**Вечер того же дня** _

После аквапарка, из которого Вилл фактически пришлось выкатывать, поскольку ей, что неудивительно, после всего ею съеденного, стало плохо, они направились в сторону квартиры, которую снимал Узумаки, потихоньку переговариваясь. Общее состояние расслабленности добралось даже до джинчурики, который вяло отслеживал окружавшую обстановку и отпугивал совсем уж наглых идиотов, которые явно ими заинтересовались.  
Впрочем, это было и немудрено. Пускай Вильгельмина и не могла похвастаться дорогой одеждой, однако сегодня она была одета в то, что ей на Рождество и в честь дня рождения подарил Узумаки, а эта одежда была не слишком дешевой. Что же касается самого Узумаки, то он уже устал от того, что каким-то образом притягивал к себе самых глупых представителей криминального мира, которые пытались самоутвердиться за его счет, если юноша где-то недалеко от них появлялся. Обычно все это заканчивалось тем, что такие идиоты быстро оказывались на земле с переломанными костями.

«Ничему их жизнь не учит...» — мысленно отметил юноша, утаскивая подругу за собой в сторону аптеки, где хотел купить лекарства, что могли бы помочь ей, а также незаметно создавая клона, прибившего бы кучку потерявших страх кретинов.  
— Угу... спасибо. — Вильгельмина заметила, куда они повернули, и вяло поблагодарила.  
— Чтобы мне не приходилось таскать тебя по аптекам, кому-то просто надо меньше есть. — Узумаки отлично понимал состояние подруги, он и сам несколько раз, бывало, когда выпадала такая возможность или за него платили, обжирался до примерно похожего состояния. С другой стороны, обычно после этого он сразу же шел на тренировку или же спать, так что последствиями почти не мучился.  
— Эй!.. — Даже возмущение вышло каким-то вялым. — Там же все было таким вкусным!.. Особенно то мороженое...  
— Ага, которое кто-то съел в количестве трех порций, — Узумаки насмешливо фыркнул, заметив, как его подруга слегка покраснела, после чего вместе с теми таблетками, что он только что купил, а также бутылкой воды, не забыл добавить в список таблетки и кое-что из своих пилюль, которые производили в Конохе, что со скрипом получилось воссоздать на Земле. — Держи...  
— Спасибо... — Вилл даже не заметила, что кое-что лишнее было добавлено, тут же разом все это и проглотив. — Бьех... какая гадость!  
— Зато теперь кто-то будет меньше... жрать! — Узумаки хитро прищурился, наблюдая почти моментальное действие той самой пилюли, ведь частично она была создана с помощью чакры, из-за чего один аловолосый хомячок начал оживать буквально на глазах.  
— ЭЙ! И вовсе я не жрала! — Злобный прищур был, как и всегда, проигнорирован.  
— Да-да... ты смотри, еще немного, и такими темпами кое-кто... — слегка изменив тембр голоса, а также наклонившись, юноша зашептал ей эти слова на ушко. — Ауч!..  
— Покусаю! — Чей-то острый локоток больно попал прямо под ребро одного излишне наглого блондина.  
— Эх, я в печали! Ты превращаешься в каннибала! — Узумаки в притворном ужасе отскочил, приложив руки к сердцу. — А ведь это прямой путь к тому, чтобы...  
— Точно покусаю!.. — На это заявление юноша лишь усмехнулся, после чего, подхватив пискнувшую от неожиданности девушку под руку, направился в сторону парка аттракционов, в котором они еще много где не успели побывать.  
— А потом кому-то придется идти к дантисту... — Писк искреннего ужаса, и полные неверия глаза опять были проигнорированы. — Я слишком крепкий для подобного!..  
«Тебе не хватает только гэта, длинных волос и тупой лягушки... ведь во всем остальном ты и так похож на этого старого извращенца», — Кьюби не мог это не прокомментировать.  
«Эй! Я, между прочим, за девушками не подглядываю!» — джинчурики был возмущен до глубины души подобной клеветой.  
«Правильно! Ты ср-р-р-разу же к ним врываешься! — у юноши задергался глаз. — Пох-х-хотливый кобель!.. Хентай но бака!..»  
«Своей смертью ты точно не умрешь...» — самое худшее, что могло случиться с Узумаки, — он наткнулся на раздел хентая, когда искал, что бы еще можно было почитать. В том числе и аниме. Столь сильно Наруто еще никогда не ошибался! Поскольку один немножечко сумасшедший лис запомнил голоса некоторых персонажей, после чего иногда принимался стебать юношу. Оставалось надеяться, что японцы в ближайшем будущем не выпустят аниме, где будет еще более страшный персонаж...

— Это невозможно!.. — Вильгельмина с досадой смотрела на то, как её очередная попытка добыть огромного плюшевого лягушонка с треском провалилась.  
— Нет ничего невозможно! Юная леди, вам стоит быть лишь чуть более уверенной в себе! — Однако владелец аттракциона, в котором они и так потратили почти шестьдесят долларов, хотел задержать у себя столь прибыльных клиентов как можно дольше.  
— Эти глупые правила!  
Ну да, поразить шесть мишеней пятью пульками далеко не так легко, как кажется на первый взгляд.  
Джинчурики же вовсю развлекался, наблюдая за тем, как Вильгельмина по мере действия той самой пилюли оживала буквально на глазах. Сам-то он уже давно все просчитал и потому вполне себе был уверен в том, что данное действие вполне себе можно осуществить, хотя это сделать не так просто.  
— Наруто, — злобный хомячок перевел свой взгляд на парня, — иди сюда, у тебя точно получится!..  
«Видимо, кое-кто слишком уж сильно отчаялся заполучить эту игрушку...» — джинчурики забавляла вся эта ситуация.  
— И что в ней такого?..  
— Кхм... — девушка подавилась и даже в неверии отошла на пару шагов назад, с ужасом глядя на своего друга. — КАК? Ты правда не знаешь, что это за персонаж? А ведь именно этот Геро-Геро, еще и из лимитированной партии!  
— А должен?.. — Наруто искренне забавляла вся эта ситуация, как и еще нескольких посетителей, у которых также ничего не получилось, но они остались понаблюдать за столь энергичной парочкой. Что же касается самой Вилл, то, если бы это было аниме, она бы наверняка упала в шоке на землю.  
— Просто сделай это уже! — Ружье было буквально всучено в руки Узумаки, после чего его чуть ли не пинками стали подгонять к линии, откуда надо было вести стрельбу.  
— Ладно-ладно... ты только не закипай, словно чайник.  
Некоторые из посетителей заулыбались, смотря на разрывавшуюся между двумя совершенно разными желаниями девушку.  
Первый выстрел сделать оказалось легко, поскольку три из шести мишеней стояли довольно свободно.  
Второй и третий также четко попали в цель. А Наруто, чтобы произвести впечатление, стрелял с одной руки, вытянув её в сторону.  
«Хм... а это слегка неудобно...» — четвертая мишень, чей маленький уголок торчал не слишком удобно, была сбита.  
Оружие было несбалансированным, неудобным, впрочем, чего еще можно было ожидать от игрушки на аттракционах?  
«А теперь...» — в этот раз юноша решил слегка смухлевать, поскольку из-за не слишком удобного инструмента был не до конца уверен в том, что сможет за раз выбить сразу обе мишени.  
А публика меж тем слегка загомонила, поскольку до этого самым лучшим результатом были выбитые три мишени. Уж больно неудачно они располагались по отношению к стрелку. Вильгельмина же вообще замерла на месте и расширившимися глазами следила за двумя последними препятствиями на пути к её игрушке! Она даже от волнения приложила оба кулачка к подбородку.  
«А вот и финал...» — слегка укрепленная чакрой пулька вылетела из ствола, после чего, пролетев и почти коснувшись ложной мишени, которая перекрывала доступ к цели, отрикошетила от той и сбила последнюю — шестую.  
— Как-то так...  
-ЙЕС-С-С! — И пускай владелец выглядел слегка удивленным, но почти тут же отдал заслуженный приз под одобрительные похлопывания тех из посетителей, кто за всем этим наблюдал со стороны. — Спасибо!..  
В этот момент Вилл подскочила и поцеловала джинчурики в щеку, после чего, опять сильно смутившись, под смешки отскочила, заливаясь краской.  
Сам приз был почти полметра в высоту и выглядел, на взгляд джинчурики, довольно странно, из-за чего ему пришлось лишь покачать головой, поскольку этого он точно не понимал.

На улице было уже достаточно темно, да и сам парк скоро должен был закрыться. Фактически ночь уже собиралась вступать в силу, однако где-то далеко на горизонте еще можно было различить последние отблески солнца. И, чтобы понаблюдать за ними, Наруто решил посетить еще и колесо обозрения. Вилл не была против.  
На самом деле, это было довольно спорное решение, поскольку небо над городом за последние пару часов уже успело заметно измениться из-за тяжелых туч, которые пригнал на город ветер. И хотя это было все же рискованно, посещение колеса обозрения было в плане мероприятий.  
— Брр-р-р... — Вильгельмина вздрогнула, когда их вновь коснулось дыхание ветра. — Надеюсь, что мы успеем до того, как разразится гроза...  
— Предлагаешь уйти?.. — Узумаки усмехнулся, поскольку первоначально еще во вторник, когда составлялись великие планы, именно Вилл была той, кто ни за что не хотел отказываться от колеса обозрения.  
— Еще чего!..  
И, вздернув носик, девушка направилась в сторону кабинки.  
И это несмотря на то, что она за сегодня все же успела прилично устать и даже на посещение колеса сначала отреагировала как-то вяло.  
— Нам еще повезло, что твою игрушку получилось убрать... — Наруто не мог не поворчать на этот счет, да оно было и неудивительно, ведь именно ему пришлось несколько раз менять положение вещей в сумке, чтобы только удалось туда запихнуть этого лягушонка.  
— Не смей обвинять мистера Ральфа в этом!.. — И, словно подтверждая свою точку зрения, Вильгельмина уселась на противоположную скамью. — Просто у кого-то слишком маленькая сумка!..  
— Вот так всегда... — Наруто сокрушенно покачал головой. — Всего лишь миг, и тебя уже променяли на мягкую игрушку...  
— Эй! — Узумаки не скрывал своей ухмылки. — Пф... ну и ладно...  
— Иди уже сюда... — Чем выше поднималась их кабинка, тем сильнее становился ветер и тем больше Вилл дрожала. — К тому же так тебе точно ничего не будет видно...

Фадден-Хилз располагался в лесистой местности, однако на довольно оживленных участках трассы, и потому в город довольно часто заезжали водители, чтобы передохнуть или заправиться. Благодаря этому город был довольно оживленным местом, а также из-за нескольких транзитных маршрутов, что располагались не так далеко от города, он был еще и довольно большим. Но не стоит забывать и про то, что рядом с городом стояла деревообрабатывающая фабрика, которая давала достаточно рабочих мест. И это если еще не забыть про лесопилку.  
Из-за его расположения увидеть нормальный закат было возможно только на колесе обозрения, что благодаря этому было любимым местом встреч парочек. Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что Вильгельмина сильно стеснялась, находясь в такой ситуации. Что же касается Наруто, то он просто наслаждался моментом мира и какой-то даже размеренной лени, чего в его жизни так не хватало. Он наслаждался не только компанией подруги, но и видом, медленно открывавшимся для них.  
Когда их кабинка медленно поднималась, свет закатного солнца из-за крон деревьев начал пробиваться маленькими лучиками, пока наконец не наступил момент, когда их кабинка оказалась над самыми высокими деревьями в лесу. Они наблюдали за тем, как с каждым мигом солнце погружалось за горизонт.  
Игра света и словно бы обрывающиеся лучики света, касавшиеся кожи людей, которым посчастливилось оказаться в этот миг на огромной высоте; тучи, простиравшиеся над городом и слегка подсвеченные закатным солнцем, а также невольная атмосфера уюта от теплого тела друга, что был рядом. Когда смотришь на закатное солнце, возникало ощущение, что оно невольно борется, не хочет отступать! Словно бы пытается повернуться назад. Но нет, движение времени было неумолимо, и вот оно уже скрылось за кронами деревьев, после чего последний раз мигнуло лучиком света, который коснулся всего лишь нескольких человек, которым повезло в этот самый миг находиться на вершине аттракциона.  
Миг, всего лишь миг, а странное ощущение умиротворения, которое появилось при наблюдении за этой игрой жизни и света, невольно вызывало грустную улыбку. Однако, словно бы ожидая именно этого момента, природа вновь пришла в движение! Холодный порыв ветра заставил дрогнуть тела парочек, которые оказались довольно высоко. И, словно бы этого было мало, по нему протянулась ветвистая молния, вслед за которой город утонул в раскатах грома.

— Пф-ф... Насколько это было красиво, настолько же отвратительно это ощущается!.. — Вилл пыталась успеть за Наруто, который поспешил покинуть территорию парка. А меж тем дождик начинал накрапывать.  
— Ага... — Наруто нахмурился. Ему не нравилась ситуация, да и небо как-то уж больно быстро менялось. — Мы можем не успеть к тебе.  
И это было так, ведь квартира Сьюзан и Вилл находилась чуть ли не в другом конце города.  
— Сегодня ночь проведешь у меня. — Это было единственное верное решение в данной ситуации.  
— Эй!..  
Впрочем, восклицание девочки потонуло в раскате грома, последовавшего за более сильной вспышкой.  
— Мать!.. — Как же хотелось сказать все, что удалось узнать за время поездок! — У нас даже меньше времени, чем я думал!..

Из-за того, что в Америке почти не было общественного транспорта, кроме некоторых маршрутов, выбраться из парка можно было либо на машине, либо на такси, либо на своих двоих. Такси отпадало, поскольку рядом не было видно ни одной машины, прав у Узумаки не было, они ему до сего вечера просто были не нужны, так что все, что им оставалось сделать, — это поспешить на своих двоих. И все это при набиравших силу ветрах, а также дожде, с каждой секундой накрапывавшем все сильнее и сильнее.

— Фьюх!.. — Юноша с девушкой с трудом ввалились в квартиру. — Это было уже слишком!  
На взгляд самого Узумаки, гроза за короткое время превратилась в небольшой ураган — уж больно сильны были дождь и ветер.  
— Это... какое-то... издевательство... — Вильгельмина пыталась отдышаться и заодно отжать легкую курточку, в которую была одета. Да что говорить, если было похоже, что весь город попал под капитальный душ!  
— Значит так, — спустя пару минут, которая понадобилась, чтобы прийти в себя, заявил блондин, — ты сейчас раздеваешься, — от такой наглости челюсть аловолосой чуть не пробила пол, — и тут же забираешься в ванную!  
— Какого черта!  
Не то чтобы она была против, однако не спорить Вилл не могла.  
«Эх... как же меня все это...» — надо было признать, что Узумаки подобные моменты жутко раздражали. Ведь понимают же, что он прав! Но все равно возмущаются.  
— Цыц! Ты и сама все понимаешь, — на это заявление Вилл лишь отвернулась и попыталась по привычке сдуть мешающие волосы, однако в этот раз ничего не получилось, поскольку те прилипли к лицу, — так что, чтобы не заболеть, ты сейчас идешь и забираешься в ванную!  
На пару мгновений установилась тишина, и Узумаки потратил это время, чтобы разобраться с тем, что они сейчас могут нацепить на ноги, поскольку мыть пол в его планы не входило.  
— А ты?..  
Если бы не хороший слух, то джинчурики этот вопрос мог бы и пропустить.  
— Предлагаешь принять ванну вдвоем?.. — «И улыбочку попохабнее...»  
— Извращенец!.. —  
Результат был достигнут, и, нагло его проигнорировав, Вилл направилась в ванную, которая, что очень повезло, была лишь чуть дальше по коридору.  
«Это какой-то дурдом...» — а ведь в другой ситуации Наруто бы как минимум попробовал присоединиться. Хотя бы только потому, что быть в мокрой и холодной одежде ему не доставляло никакого удовольствия.  
Но сейчас все это было неважно, поскольку следовало хотя бы немного подготовиться, чтобы остаток вечера прошел не хуже, чем весь день.  
«Еды в доме нет... — она была, но не так чтобы много, во всяком случае, на двоих её бы не хватило, а рисковать и спалиться, используя часть техник из своего арсенала, перед Вилл он очень сильно не хотел. — А значит, остается не так много вариантов...»

Последующие полчаса прошли в небольшой подготовке к ужину, что сегодня состоял из пиццы и сока, а также небольшой бутылочки вина, которая оказалась у джинчурики прямиком из запасов какого-то ныне покойного аристократа из Меридиана.  
Не то чтобы так сильно хотелось пить, однако в тех справочниках, которые довелось почитать юноше, везде было указано, что в случае свидания, а нынешняя обстановка по всем параметрам напоминала именно его, обязательно должно быть вино! В чем смысл этого, Узумаки не понимал, но инструкции, которые по случайности запомнил, выполнял от и до.  
«Ничего не забыл?..» — осматривая стол, Наруто пытался понять, чего же не хватало, ведь вроде бы выполнены были все пункты.  
«Голой девушки, на которой уложена еда... — Кьюби не мог промолчать. — Правда, я не уверен, что твоя подруга согласится на это...»  
Поездка в Японию однозначно была не самым умным его поступком, за который еще долго предстоит расплачиваться.  
«Умолкни...» — биджу на эту фразу лишь хмыкнул, но замолчал.  
— Да что же я забыл?..  
Спустя несколько минут наступило просветление и, если бы это были мультики, вполне возможно, что над головой юноши загорелась бы лампочка. Всего несколько движений, и вот уже свет был выключен, а на столе стояла парочка подсвечников.  
«Хм... теперь вроде бы все...» — однако мысли о том, действительно ли подготовка к ужину закончена или же нет, была прервана.  
— Наруто!..  
Отчего Вильгельмина может паниковать, находясь в ванной, было решительно непонятно, ведь джинчурики мониторил обстановку!

«Нет, я никогда этих девчонок не пойму... — думал Узумаки спустя десять минут, выбираясь из душа, куда все же предпочел забраться, да и Вилма на него как-то уж больно странно смотрела, когда джинчурики передавал ей самую большую свою футболку. — Вот из-за чего переживать? Ткань плотная, сквозь неё ничего не видно... а то, что нет нижнего белья... Да какая вообще разница? Эта футболка у неё почти до колен достает!..»

Попытаться понять девушек, не говоря уже о женщинах, было абсолютной глупостью, об этом он и раньше догадывался, но последний год жизнь как-то все больше и больше заставляет утыкаться носом в подобные моменты. АРГХ! Узумаки это бесило неимоверно! Да даже Мия-тян и та на него из-за чего-то обиделась!  
Ну да, он успел уже очень хорошо изучить институтскую программу, хотя жутко не хотел! Так Оотани на него обиделась не из-за того, что у неё такой возможности нет, а просто из-за «чего-то»! Вот как это понимать?! Да и потом, когда Наруто начал изучать местные реалии, не сразу понял, почему на него злятся! Точнее сказать, вообще не понял. Цветы дарил? Дарил! Комплименты говорил? И это было! Что не так-то?!  
Ладно, о том, что в Америке не принято дарить цветы, вернее, это выставляет дарящего в не слишком хорошем свете, он узнал уже позже, но что с комплиментами-то не так? А когда перестал этим заниматься, так его еще и обругали! Воистину, пытаться разобраться в подобном — худшая пытка, какая только может быть! А если спрашиваешь, так не отвечают!  
Когда юноша применил эту ситуацию к Кьюби, то честно, от всей души ему посочувствовал! Поскольку о характере что мамы, что жены Первого он уже успел наслушаться, то только от одной мысли оказаться в какой-нибудь не очень понятной ситуации рядом с одной из них вызывала непроизвольный ужас.

— И вот что ты на меня так смотришь? — этот вопрос вырвался сам собой, стоило только джинчурики зайти в комнату, где должен был проходить ужин.  
Вильгельмина, к слову, так и не смогла натянуть на себя ни одни из его штанов или шорт, те просто сваливались с неё, что еще больше смущало и злило девушку. А тут еще и такой антураж у ужина! Как результат — стоило только юноше войти в комнату, как тут же был взят под прицел возмущенно-настороженно-смущенного и одновременно злого взгляда. Вот как это может быть одновременно?!  
— Ты все это подстроил!..  
Возмущенный возглас сопровождался обвинительным перстом в его сторону, в тот момент, когда вторая рука придерживала край футболки, чтобы тот случайно по непонятной для блондина причине не задрался.  
Сама футболка, которую предложил Узумаки, на Вильгельмине скорее смотрелась, как странный сарафан или же не менее странное платье, — уж больно мелкой та была для неё. Предлагать уже ношенные... джинчурики еще не настолько сошел с ума, чтобы подписать себе если не смертный приговор, так точно одну попытку собственного убийства. Оружия в Америке много, а обиженная женщина, даже если это девушка, может слишком многое придумать.  
— Да... — Рука невольно встретилась с лицом. — Я все это подстроил, начиная с дождя и заканчивая тем, что у тебя промокли даже трусики, поскольку ты отказалась прокатиться у меня на руках. — Абсурдность ситуации была неимоверной. — И, конечно же, я не сомневался в том, что тебе ни мои штаны, ни мои шорты не подойдут...  
Так уж вышло, что штаны по старой памяти Узумаки предпочитал более свободные или намного более плотные. В этой стране достать подобную одежду приемлемого качества, а не ту, что разойдется после первой же тренировки, можно только первого варианта. И они, что естественно, для Вилл даже рядом не подходили. Веревочек, чтобы подвязать, на этой одежде не было, и потому что штаны, что шорты с откровенно мелкой Вильгельмины банально сваливались.  
— Ты точно это не планировал?..  
Что примечательно, юная Вандом еще и стол обвела рукой.  
«Ками-сама, ну почему моя подруга оказалась такой... девчонкой?!» — рука вновь непроизвольно потянулась к лицу.  
«О да... если бы она неожиданно оказалась мальчишкой, тебе было бы намного проще...» — биджу продолжал за его счет развлекаться.  
— А как мне следовало все это оформить? Мия-тян утверждала, что должно быть именно так!.. — Про самоучители лучше тактично промолчать.  
— Мия-тя-я-я-н?.. — Вандом забавно склонила голову к левому плечу, пытаясь понять, о ком же шла речь. — А... — По непонятно для джинчурики причине весь запал неожиданно пропал, и один боевой хомячок вновь стремительно покраснел. — Ну...  
— Ты вино будешь? — Наруто предпочел избежать варианта, когда его могли спросить еще что-то. Всего нужно в меру! Сегодня свою меру по абсурдным ситуациям и неловким моментам он явно перевыполнил.  
— А у тебя есть? — То, с какой скоростью переменилась, казалось бы, знакомая со всех сторон подруга, невольно напрягало. — Ну-у-у... — Глаза Вилл начали бегать от бутылки к столу и обратно, да еще и руки сцепились в замок, словно бы от сильного волнения.  
«Разбить бутылку о собственную голову всегда успеешь», — и ведь ничего биджу не сделаешь! Тот в последнее время все реже и реже допускает Узумаки до своей обители.  
— Значит, нет, ну... — Закономерно, фраза так и не была закончена.  
— Буду!..  
Аловолосая при этом выглядела так, словно бы шла в последний бой, глаз при этом не сводя с заветной бутылки.  
«Не спрашивай! Не спрашивай! Твой мозг будет целее!..» — сам Узумаки не мог понять подобной нерешительности, ведь, когда ему выпал подобный шанс, он тут же подхватил заветную тару с по истине отвратительным саке.

 

_**Пару часов спустя** _

Несмотря на неоднозначность ситуации, в которой он оказался, джинчурики все же не мог не признать, что, после того как минутка идиотизма подошла к концу, общение с Вилл вновь вернулось в норму. Однако он сильно недооценил факт наличия бутылки с вином, а также абсолютную разницу между ним и подругой, которая умудрилась наклюкаться до состояния полной невменяемости всего с пары бокалов. Да что говорить, ему пришлось выдержать бунт из-за того, что Узумаки не решился продолжать наливать ей вино!  
Как итог — Наруто, когда ему надоел весь этот концерт, просто банально подхватил подругу и усадил ту к себе на колени, когда переместился на диван. К тому, что его попытаются побить, юноша был готов, однако реальность вышла за пределы разумного. Его покусали!

«Запомнить на будущее: не давать девушкам пить!..» — до сего момента он никогда с подобным не сталкивался.  
Единственной девушкой, с которой он имел удовольствие пить вино, была Аннис. Но на Меридиане, в принципе, простую воду предпочитают не пить, поскольку это опасно, и потому пьют разбавленное вино. Так что джинчурики даже не мог и предположить, что ситуация выльется в нечто подобное.

Несмотря на попытку, довольно странную, надо признать, его съесть, оставляя засосы на шее через некоторое время, а также благодаря воздействию чакры и еще не переставшей работать пилюле, Вилл протрезвела, пускай и не полностью. И после этого вновь появилась возможность нормально поговорить, опять пытаясь словно бы покрыть все то время, которого раньше у них не было. Только в этот раз разговор вышел более личным. Видимо, Вилма под действием алкоголя оказалась немного более раскрепощенной, до этого же держа себя в руках.  
И этот разговор был... познавательным. Наруто узнал, пускай и несколько однобоко, какой же может быть простая жизнь, та самая, которой у него, спасибо жителям деревни, не было. Почему-то эти разговоры привносили частичку спокойствия ему на сердце, но, несмотря на это, собственные желания никуда так и не делись.  
Слушая о буднях простой школьницы, об её проблемах, они казались ему постными, неинтересными, хотя и чем-то привлекательными. Наверное, Шикамару с радостью согласился бы на подобную жизнь, но не он. Для Узумаки жизнь, что представляла из себя постоянный, если так можно выразиться, штиль, была слишком пресной, слишком скучной.

— Наруто... — тихий голос Вильгельмины едва пробился через звуки телевизора, вырвав джинчурики из его не слишком радостных мыслей.  
— М-м-м?.. — скосив глаза вниз, заметил Узумаки, а так же почувствовал, как девушка вяло и неуверенно, пребывая более в дреме, развернулась у него в объятиях.  
Выключенный свет, позднее время, выпитое вино, а также более чем насыщенный прошедший день сыграли свое дело, и Вильгельмина иногда умудрялась даже засыпать на несколько минут, но всякий раз, когда Наруто уже хотел сменить положение, чтобы нормально лечь, та, потревоженная действием, просыпалась.  
Вот и сейчас была такая же ситуация, когда Вилл вновь проснулась, и лишь немного света от телевизора играло на её волосах, почти полностью скрывая покрасневшее лицо, но не от его зоркого взгляда.  
— Я... тебя...  
Девушка слегка обняла руками его за шею, после чего приподнялась, опираясь на него, и, едва коснувшись уголка его рта губами, уснула, отдав этому действию все свои невеликие к этому мигу силы.  
«И что теперь делать?..» — в тот самый миг, когда аловолосая начала движение, Узумаки все осознал, но не посмел что-либо сделать.

 

_**3 мая 2004 года** _

Вяло направляясь к школе, в которой училась Вильгельмина, джинчурики размышлял о том, что же его ждет дальше, поскольку в будущем могло слишком многое измениться. Но в то же время, вспоминая слова Хаку, вспоминая все то, каким он был совсем недавно, приходилось признать, что изменения затронули его, однако они не были какими-то глобальными, и сейчас он попросту самым банальным образом боялся. Осознание этого факта было... отрезвляющим. Произойди подобное всего лишь чуть больше года назад, он бы воскликнул про то, что Узумаки Наруто ничего не боится, но кого убеждать в этом сейчас? Пролетавшего мимо голубя?

«Эх... как все сложно...» — небольшое напряжение, и вот маленький камешек улетел куда-то в сторону кустов.  
«А ты хотел, чтобы все было иначе?.. — Кьюби в последнее время редко когда можно было застать за философским тоном, однако иногда подобные моменты все же случались. — Хотел, чтобы все было легко и просто?.. Чтобы все твои проблемы решались по мановению руки?..»  
«А ты сам разве не хотел бы этого?» — отвечать на этот вопрос очень сильно не хотелось.  
«Когда-то я хотел быть кем-то иным, доказать всем, что сильнейший, даже зная это... — голос биджу был горьким. — А потом сначала явился этот проклятый Учиха Мадара и подчинил меня себе, только чтобы потом подставить под удар Мито. Не правда ли, иронично?.. — Курама как-то даже вяло усмехнулся. — И все же я жив, а они мертвы, и это ли не доказательство?..»  
«Угу, и ты уже долгие годы не видел белый свет...» — Узумаки не хотел упоминать нечто подобное, но раз уж кое-кого потянуло на такие разговоры, то молчать ни в коем случае нельзя.  
«Они не способны от меня избавиться — только запереть... Хотя и принять этот факт не слишком приятно», — Кьюби словно бы даже кивнул своим мыслям, а после Наруто, наверное, ощутил или скорее даже увидел, как огромный лис вяло потянулся.  
— И все же ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
Наруто тактично умолчал о том, что и сам этого не сделал.  
«Хочешь знать правду?.. — биджу хмыкнул, ясно показывая то, что у юноши ничего не получилось. — Я отвечу тебе фразой, которую мы услышали уже в этом мире: «Бойся желаний своих. Они могут исполниться!..»  
«Курама? Эй! Что это значит?..» — Узумаки даже сбился с шага, явно не осознавая того, что ему только что сообщил лис. В ответ же вновь «увидел» ухмылявшегося биджу.  
— Ксо-о-о!.. Как же меня подобное достало!

Это была даже немного странная ситуация, хотя и не было ничего выбивавшегося за пределы «нормы», однако сейчас Наруто было не до мыслей о том, что пытался ему сообщить лис, ведь все, что имело значение сейчас, — это его решение. Да, Вилл явно выглядела так, словно не помнила о том, что сделала в пятницу ночью, однако Наруто почему-то был уверен, что это не так. Какая-то часть его была уверена в том, что, несмотря на свое поведение в субботу, к слову, немного скованное, его подруга все помнила, хотя и доказательств у него никаких не было.  
Да и так ли подобное важно? Он Узумаки Наруто! А значит, проблемы следует решать по мере их появления, а не думая о том, что может быть! Мечтать, конечно, хорошо, однако для реальной жизни этого мало! А значит, ответ был известен уже давно.

 

***

Из-за разыгравшегося урагана мама Вилл, Сьюзан, смогла приехать не ранним утром в субботу, а только после полудня. И это было очень даже хорошо, поскольку кое-кто выглядел уж больно помятым с самого утра. А также слишком возмущенным злобным мирозданием, из-за которого чья-то головушка сильно болела после пробы столь вкусного напитка.  
Вильгельмине было столь плохо, что даже его пошлые шуточки не смогли пробить её отвратительное настроение. Да даже тот факт, что, видя подобное, ему пришлось тащить эту «умирающую» тушку в ванную, при этом случайно коснувшись там, где не следовало, вызывал лишь легкое покраснение. Кое-кому явно не следует пить!  
Но, как бы странно все это ни выглядело, Вилл пришла в себя уже спустя тридцать минут после того, как оказалась под душем. Даже начала требовать вернуть ей одежду, обещая облить Наруто кипятком, если он посмеет зайти. Угрозы были оправданными, ведь в тот момент там не было даже полотенца, которое на ночь было оставлено сушиться, как и вещи Вилл, которые познакомились со стиральной машиной.  
О-о-о да-а-а-а... тот факт, что Наруто в ночи вытаскивал её одежду, а после вешал сушиться, ему будут помнить еще очень и очень долго. Подобное не могло не вызывать улыбку.

Но, как бы этого ни хотелось, безмятежное время все же подошло к концу, и джинчурики пришлось возвращать подругу обратно домой. Хотя точнее будет сказать, что они туда залетели, чтобы Вилл успела переодеться, что примечательно, в квартиру его не пустили, а после они уже летели на автовокзал встречать Сьюзан, чей рейс из-за прошедшего урагана был отложен и потому пришел на несколько часов позже.

Собственно, после того как вернулась Сьюзан, которая тут же сграбастала в объятия дочь, Наруто в городе делать было банальнейшим образом нечего, но он решил все же задержаться. Прощание в воскресенье вышло немного скомканным, однако с него выбили обещание о том, что в этот раз он станет более ответственным и будет звонить чаще.

 

***

«Интересно, Сьюзан сильно будет злиться, если узнает о том, что я на самом деле еще никуда не уехал?..» — Узумаки остановился на школьной площадке, куда приезжали школьные автобусы.  
Собственно говоря, пускай Наруто и мог уехать вечером в воскресенье, точнее, ночью, как он всем сказал, но совершить подобное, не решив один очень важный вопрос, он просто не мог. И именно по этой причине ранним утром он торчал возле школы, надеясь на то, что Вильгельмина до школы будет добираться на одном из автобусов, а не вместе со Сьюзан на её машине.  
«И чего не отправил клона?.. — Курама хмыкнул. — Было бы намного меньше проблем...»  
— И разрушил бы сам себе интригу?.. — Наруто не смог сдержать ухмылку, ведь сейчас кое-кто очень мрачный выбирался из школьного автобуса.  
Все же те моменты, когда Вилл злилась на что-то или кого-то, смущалась или паниковала, на взгляд юноши, были слишком милыми. По его новой градации милоты, которую он от нечего делать составлял почти весь воскресный день, Вильгельмина могла конкурировать с Хинатой! А это дорогого стоит! Хотя, конечно, в отличие от одной Хьюги, аловолосая не падала в обморок!  
«Опять?..» — казалось, что и не было этого времени, поскольку Узумаки вновь наблюдал картину, как к Вилл вновь докопались какие-то девчонки.  
— Доброе утро.  
Придавив к себе вздрогнувшую от неожиданности и испуга девушку, Наруто не смог не ухмыльнуться, когда заметившие его только в последний момент девчонки неожиданно отпрыгнули, сильно испугавшись. Вильгельмина позволить себе подобное не могла, поскольку юноша не собирался ей разрешать даже в мыслях совершить подобное.  
— Наруто? — Карие глаза были широко распахнуты. — Но ведь ты...  
— А я не говорил, когда у меня точно автобус, — Узумаки знал, что его рожа так просила кирпича, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, — но да, если бы кое-кто, как всегда, решил поспать немножечко подольше, — Вандом покраснела, — то сегодня мы бы так и не встретились.  
Это была наглая ложь, но кое-кому знать об этом не следовало. Джинчурики очень сильно хотел жить!  
— А?.. — Вильгельмина была столь сильно потрясена, что даже не сразу попыталась выскочить из объятий, ведь они были посреди школьного двора, и за ними наблюдали все или почти все, кто сейчас там находился!  
— Ага.  
И пока кое-кто так до конца не пришел в себя, Наруто быстро наклонился вперед, пускай делать это было не слишком удобно, отчего шея была готова затрещать, и поцеловал все еще не до конца пришедшую в себя девушку.  
Хотевшая что-то крикнуть наглая девчонка просто подавилась своими словами, а кто-то из наблюдавших даже засвистел! От небольшой группы парней раздались возгласы одобрения, хлопки и нервный смех.  
— А теперь мне пора... — Лишь тонкая нить слюны соединяла их губы. — До встречи.  
Пока аловолосая находилась в ступоре, Наруто слегка прикусил кончик её носа, после чего разорвал объятия и спокойным, хотя и несколько быстрым шагом направился на выход.  
«Главное — успеть скрыться...»

Проблемы стоило решать по мере их появления, это действительно так. Но когда даже сам не знаешь, а проблема ли случившееся, или все проблемой является твое собственное окружение, то разбор полетов следует хотя бы ненамного отложить.

 

_**Конец воспоминания** _

 

— Как же... я... ненавижу... эти... болота... — медленно проговаривая каждое слово, топал обратно к своему дому Узумаки.  
«Зато таким образом ты становишься намного сильнее...» — с этим, конечно же, спорить было бесполезно, однако это не значило, что такое положение вещей устраивало Узумаки, уж очень сильно хотелось найти новое место для тренировок.  
— Ты себе не изменяешь. — Именно эти слова встретили блондина, стоило ему только показаться во дворе своего дома. Аннис, очевидно, уже ждала его. — У нас проблемы...  
— Ками-сама, — сил не было даже на то, чтобы высказать хотя бы часть того известного ему матерного слога, который отлично подходил под эту ситуацию, — а подождать это не может?.. — Оставалась надежда на то, что Бертрэйд всего лишь таким образом на ним издевалась. — Я хочу помыться...  
Благодаря Кьюби чакры у Наруто было еще целое море или океан, но он слишком сильно устал за эту парочку декад бесконечной тренировки, во время которой ему еще и приходилось принимать информацию от клонов, которые разбирались с тем, что происходит с подотчетной ему территорией.  
— Хочешь, чтобы личи тебе спинку потерли? — В данный момент было даже неизвестно, чего хотелось больше: убиться о собственный кунай или же убить Аннис, которая принесла ему столь плохие новости. — Они подойдут к городу максимум через час.  
— Интересно, каких богов я прогневал?..  
Впрочем, этот вопрос остался без ответа.

***

Привести доставшуюся ему по собственной глупости провинцию в приличный вид Наруто смог только спустя два с небольшим года, при этом используя такое количество клонов, что даже его резерв начал очень быстро увеличиваться! Курама этим был очень доволен, а вот сам джинчурики — нет, по той простой причине, что чем больше у него было чакры, тем сложнее её контролировать, а это значит — тренировки на болотах.  
Стоило только заняться приведением территории в относительный порядок, как почти тут же удалось осознать, насколько же полезны были все его миссии D-ранга! Без опыта, который удалось получить на них, пришлось бы потратить намного больше времени на исправление всего, что тут было наворочено. И это если забыть про тех разумных, которые норовили прыгнуть выше собственной головы, но тут спасибо Фобосу, он с этим немного помог. Но даже так количество проблем было таково, что хотелось плакать.

Привести в порядок дороги! Почти идеальная тренировка на контроль стихии, особенно учитывая тот небольшой факт, насколько же много этих самых дорог было! А ведь для них приходилось создавать еще и полноценные мосты. Представив, сколько же на все это ушло времени и сил без него, мысли о том, чтобы застрелиться, начали посещать как-то незаметно чаще. Все же отвратительные дороги были ему как кость в горле еще со времен родного мира и тех самых С-ранговых миссий, в которых ему приходилось участвовать. Хуже пытки не придумаешь!  
Потом были города и канализация... это вообще отдельная песня! Когда на земле его клоны добрались до игр на приставках, то он понял, что вполне мог бы заменить Марио! Не хватало только специальной одежды да ключа. И вот разгребать все это дерьмо как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле было неприятно. И это еще мягко сказано! И это если забыть про такую маленькую, но важную деталь, что сам Узумаки хоть кое-что умел и знал, но этого явно было недостаточно!  
Углубление дна и строительство нового портового города недалеко от Севреса было самым легким в плане действия, однако последствия были таковы, что захотелось удавиться. Одного очень примечательного наводнения хватило, чтобы осознать, что делать что-то без соответствующих знаний не самое умное решение.  
Город пришлось перестраивать еще два раза...

А ведь это только самые основные моменты, про которые можно сходу вспомнить! А если вспомнить про доставшихся ему разумных, которые Узумаки после всего им сотворенного боялись просто до усрачки?! Аннис повеселилась, и теперь был целый храм, в котором какие-то фанатики почитали его как Бога. Это настолько не смешно, что хотелось плакать!  
Да и, в принципе, теперь из-за всего произошедшего единственное место, где можно спокойно отдохнуть, — это его дом, который собственноручно был превращен в крепость, просто так, на всякий случай, а то мало ли что. В остальном же приходилось полагаться на множество людей, большая часть из которых была теми еще крысами, но магические контракты держали их не хуже, чем кунай у шеи. И только благодаря этому удавалось хоть как-то разгребать все свалившиеся на него проблемы.  
К слову, следует отметить, что все его подчиненные выли не меньше, чем сам Узумаки, поскольку он не собирался заниматься всем этим в одиночку, а значит, тащить на своих плечах сей груз должны были все вместе. Так что у людей просто не было вариантов, ибо, когда они пытались высказать все свои претензии Узумаки, он чаще всего был в просто отвратительном настроении, да еще и, зная все грешки этих разумных, жалости к ним он не испытывал. Как результат — его боялись всякие крысы, зато честные люди его уважали, хотя также слегка побаивались.  
Наруто как-то пару месяцев назад, когда ехал на встречу с Вилл, отдыхая от всего, решил подсчитать, сколько же разумных было задействовано в приведении провинции в порядок. Так вот результаты несколько шокировали, ведь конечное число тех, кто напрямую был связан со всеми его проектами, перевалило за двадцать с лишним тысяч человек! Да даже на Земле участвующих было раз так в десять меньше.

 

***

К слову о Земле. Из-за своего очень странного положения Узумаки не мог следить за всем постоянно, ведь в таком случае он бы банально сломался! И это уже не говоря про то, что ему постоянно приходилось отлучаться по своим делам на Меридиан, а иногда — просто слетать в другую страну. Анзу постаралась на славу, сделав все так, как лично хотела. В результате её действий Узумаки Наруто, как только официально был эмансипирован, стал владельцем трех очень прибыльных борделей, благо законы штата все это позволяли.  
Какую словесную войну пришлось юноше выдержать, чтобы навязать свои правила, которые защищали девушек, работавших на него, даже вспоминать не хотелось. Но стоило только осознать, что люди, которых ему предоставили, откровенный мусор, то он просто и без затей их всех зачистил. И так пришлось поступать не один и не два раза! Однако всего лишь полгода спустя количество адекватных личностей стало достаточным, чтобы не бояться того, что они что-нибудь отчебучат. Да еще и Мия-тян, которая существенно изменилась за прошедшее время, взяла на себя часть его ноши, а ведь она училась на юридическом!

Подотчетные ему бордели были больше похожи на бордели в Австралии, и защита девушек у него была поставлена на поток. Правда, главную роль во всем этом играло то, что удалось договориться с начальником полиции, который от подобной возможности был едва ли не в большем восторге, чем сам джинчурики, которому жуть как не хотелось разбираться со всякими кретинами, коих среди людей всегда было много.  
Конечно, пришлось взять человека в долю, но пять процентов — это ничто, особенно когда являешься владельцем золотого рудника, пускай и в другом мире. Зато теперь его заведения покрывала полиция! А чуть позже подтянулось еще и правление города, где также оценили условия для ведения своих интересных встреч. Хорошо хоть с этим разбиралась Анзу, поскольку Наруто не был до конца уверен, что смог бы выдержать столько времени в обществе этих лицемерных свиней.  
Однако, пожалуй, главным во всем этом было даже не то, о чем так радовалась Ямамото, а именно информация, которая поступала от натренированных девушек, а скорее — возможность свободно использовать довольно солидные объемы денег, инвестируя их в различные проекты. Например, такие как компьютерные игры или компании, которые, скорее всего, в ближайшее время будут лишь расширяться.

Сам Наруто не понимал, в чем важность хранить целую кучу денег, ведь до того момента, как он оказался на Земле, у него их никогда много и не было. А уж когда он был совсем мелким, его иногда спасали только бесплатные талоны на питание в Ичираку. Ну а что взять с мелкого мальчишки, который далеко не сразу разобрался в важности денег, а также том, что нельзя тратить все и сразу?!  
Вот и выходило, что, несмотря на тот факт, что деньги к нему текли рекой, отчего некоторые элементы в Хизерфилде слюной исходили, они почти все были пущены в дело. Все же обеспечить должный уровень медицинского контроля для работниц, а также их возможное обучение. И хотя Анзу сначала была против этого, но Узумаки было плевать, и той пришлось смириться, зато после, когда начали поступать результаты, эта редкостная тварь была готова пищать от восторга, стоило только оценить открывавшиеся перспективы.  
Но все же контролировать всю эту структуру было чрезвычайно сложно, и потому, когда он только-только добился того, чего хотел, пришлось поумерить свои аппетиты, поскольку опять начали появляться неблагонадежные личности, которых здесь контрактом было уже не проконтролировать. Этот печальный факт серьезно так осложнял его дела, зато позволял спускаться с небес на землю с изрядной частотой.

 

***

— Как же они меня достали!.. — Наруто с удовольствием грохнулся на сидение в помещении, которую можно было бы принять за слишком раздутую ванную.  
— Не тебя одного... — Аннис приземлилась всего в паре метров от него, тут же отдаваясь в руки служанок.

Очередная защита от нашествия нежити прошла... буднично. Но это не отменяло того факта, что Узумаки от всего этого чрезвычайно устал, и ему хотелось отдохнуть. А что могло быть лучше, чем расслабиться в бане, в которой набежала сразу почти половина служанок, готовых выполнить любое твое желание?

— М-м-м... да-а-а... дорогая, ты стала в этом значительно лучше... — Узумаки приоткрыл один глаз, отвлекаясь от ощущения умелых рук, что уже не столько мыли его, сколько делали массаж, и обратил свой взор на Бертрэйд, которая оттягивалась уже вовсю и прижимала к своему лону голову одной из служанок. — Да-а-а!..  
— Тебе не кажется, что эти нападения стали происходить чаще? — спросил джинчурики, стоило только девушке немного прийти в себя.  
— Кажется? — магиня насмешливо взглянула на него. — Я это точно знаю! Такое ощущение, что вся нежить, которая столетиями копилась с нашей стороны портала, решила снести поставленный заслон...  
— Ты перегибаешь палку, — блондин содрогнулся, поскольку видел эту нерадостную картину почти бесконечных полей, по которым медленно шатались мертвецы, — если бы они все направились в нашу сторону, то банально снесли бы, и мои возможности тут не смогли бы помочь.  
— Их слишком много! — В этот раз Аннис участвовала в битве меньше, чем обычно, и потому была более живой. — Атаки происходят слишком часто. Если бы не твои способности, а также установленная защита, черта с два мы бы удержались.  
— Надо будет с этим разобраться, — печально вздохнул юноша.  
«Как же жаль, что я не могу здесь использовать вертолеты или танки...»  
«Используй пушки... — подал идею лис. — Обучи этих криворуких идиотов, как следует с орудиями управляться, и все будет хорошо».  
«Где я тебе столько снарядов возьму? — сам джинчурики об этом уже давненько размышлял, но сейчас ситуация начала становиться критичной, и потому придется все же заняться этим вопросом. — Опять разбираться с кузнецами...»  
«А разве не этого ты так желал?.. — Курама усмехнулся, заметив, как его джинчурики поморщился. — А ведь я тебя предупреждал: бойся желаний своих...»


End file.
